


Your Moment of Truth

by amiyade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aladdin AU, Aladdin!Prompto, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jasmine!Noctis, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, No Technology, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Slow Burn, established gilgardyn, hints at pre-gladnis, magic doesn't work like it does in the game or the movie, magical disaster gay dads and their adopted cinnamon roll son, no magic, there is some magic 'cause we have a genie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: Ah, that piece; pretty, isn’t it? It’s a fragment from a crystal, but not just any ordinary crystal. It once changed the course of not one, but two young men’s life. Both of them were so much more than what first met the eye. You could say, diamonds in the rough. Care to hear their tale?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All this started with a couple of [fanarts](http://amiyade.tumblr.com/post/179286384506/doodlinonpluto-can-finally-post-my-full-pieces), then a week later the idea just wouldn't go away and my dear friend [nightxshade ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/pseuds/nightxshade) didn't talk me out of writing this so now here we are. She was/is the biggest cheerleader of this project, helping me with brainstorming, beta reading and also making the spacer, so thanks for everything! This story wouldn't be here without you. :3  
> The title is from the song [Unity by Shinedown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gVdi6sizeY).  
> This is a full on Aladdin AU, but I tried to put as many FFXV cannon compliant thing into it as I could. I plan to update on every Tuesday, so stay tuned for more adventures. :)

_Welcome, Traveller. Come and sit in the shade, have some water, it’s still a long way to the great city of Insomnia._

_As you rest, maybe take a look at the wares this old man has here. Don’t be fooled by their common appearances, these are all exceptionally rare items. Each has its own story._

_This is a piece from a very special shell that kept something precious to a girl, a girl who gave it away and risked everything she knew to be with the one she loved. This glass contained a rose that acted as a countdown to a young man’s life. That glass slipper helped a girl’s love find his way back to her._

_Ah, that piece; pretty, isn’t it? It’s a fragment from a crystal, but not just any ordinary crystal. It once changed the course of not one, but two young men’s life. Both of them were so much more than what first met the eye. You could say, diamonds in the rough. Care to hear their tale?_

_It begins on a day not unlike this one, outside of the Crown City, Insomnia. Two men, driven by their own selfish reasons were out in the desert, searching for something no one was supposed to find…_

 

 

‘You know this would go so much faster if you’d do something besides sitting in the shade.’

‘No, I think I’m quite fine where I am.’

‘Of course you are,’ the annoyance was clear in the man’s voice. ‘Are you sure this is the place?’

‘For the last time, yes I am sure. Just keep digging.’ He didn’t catch what the other was murmuring, but for the sake of both of their sanity, perhaps that was for the best.

‘I’m frying over here.’

‘Then you should feel right at home.’

‘Har-har. Can’t we wait until dark to dig around in the desert?’

‘Not if we want to be back in Insomnia by sundown.’

‘I don’t have anything pressing to do.’

‘Well, I do. Keep. Digging.’

They fell into silence that was only disturbed by the sound of shovelling sand. Right until the shovel hit something hard with a metallic clang.

‘Ouch. Hey, I think that’s it.’ The man moved most of the sand off the metal plate as the other joined him with a broom. He brushed the rest of the sand away and crouched down next to the round plate. The sight of the familiar circular patterns made him reminiscent, but he pushed the thoughts away. He carefully touched the red light in the middle and jerked his hand back as the stinging pain ran up on his arm. He thought he heard snickering from the other man, but he didn’t pay him any mind.

‘Will you ever learn?’

The question was ignored as the man by the plate brushed his fingers over the writing carved into the metal.

‘”Thou who wanderst here, mark thy intent, / as it shall be untainted– / Mark thy mind, as it shall not bear selfish thought– / Mark thy heart, as it shall be pure– / Thou who wanderst here, mark these words! / Ere thou dreamest of the Heart of the Stone.” Ah, Somnus, you always did love your dramatics.’

‘Huh, “untainted intent and no selfish thought”... So we just need someone pure in heart. Who can also compete with their idea of fun.’

‘Indeed. Insomnia is a big city, shouldn’t be that hard the find such a… diamond in the rough.’

 

 

Prompto was running again. It wasn’t a rare occurrence and by the age of eighteen he was quite good at it. Especially when he had a good motivator, in the form of three guards chasing him over a loaf of bread. Like right now. He tightened his hold on his loot and jumped over a cart pulled by a man, probably heading towards the market. He didn’t look back, but judging from the crashing noises and loud swearing the guards didn’t manage to avoid the poor fellow. He grinned and ran faster.

This day started like any other day for Prompto in the grand city of Insomnia. He woke up in his loft, went down to the market for breakfast, sat at his places people-watching and visited his favourite smith, Cindy. Too bad she was busy, so he didn’t stick around for long. Everything was fine until he decided he could use a late lunch, so he went back to the market to acquire something. Which he did, but he might not have paid for it, hence the guards running after him. But it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Well, at least until the big guy decided to show up.

It was just his luck that he did. Prompto was almost in the clear when he swerved around a corner and ran face into a mountain of muscles and tanned skin. He was grabbed by the neck of his shirt and jerked back. Prompto looked up into the way too familiar face.

‘Hey, Gladio, I think you broke my nose,’ he said trying to wriggle out of the man’s hold.

‘You’ll be lucky if the only thing I break is your nose, Prompto,’ there was a hint of amusement in his voice that kinda ruined the threat. ‘Didn’t I just told you _yesterday,_ I better not see you around the market?’ The guard captain shook him making Prompto’s teeth rattle. Because of course he’d run into the new captain of the Crownsguard, Gladiolus Amicitia himself.

‘I was just shopping.’ Prompto managed a grin.

‘Shopping means you actually pay for what you take.’

‘And how do you know I didn’t pay for it?’

Gladio was about to say something, but didn’t get his chance as a white fennec fox landed right on his head, dislodging his hat over his eyes. He tried to right it but got a bite when his hand got close to his head and the fox on it.

‘You little beast…’

It was enough distraction for Prompto to slip from his grip. He planted his feet on the ground and with a mighty shove he managed to push Gladio back. Not much, but it was just enough for him to stumble on some trash lying on the ground. Gladio went down with a surprised yelp and the fox jumped over to Prompto’s shoulder.

‘Thanks, buddy,’ he said with a grin. ‘Let’s get out of here, Carb.’

Carbuncle let out an agreeing noise.

‘Prompto, don’t even think about—’ Gladio started, still trying to get his hat off his eyes, but Prompto would never find out what he shouldn’t think about, because he was running again, leaving the struggling guard captain behind.

The Crownsguard gave their best, but eventually Prompto got away. Again. It was a lot of hustle for a single loaf of bread, but these were hard times.

When he was finally clear he collapsed on the ground in a back alley and leaned on the wall of the building next to him. He was still breathing hard and his legs felt like jelly. He closed his eyes for a few moments, letting his body relax. Carb hopped onto his lap and made himself comfortable. Prompto let out a small laugh.

‘Sure, make yourself at home, buddy.’ He got a satisfied whine back that made him laugh again. He lifted the bread. ‘I guess if you’re gonna sleep, you don’t want any of this, right?’ He waved it in front of the fox’s face and Carb was up in a moment. ‘Thought as much.’

He broke the bread in half and was about to take it apart for Carb when he noticed the two children poking around in a trash pile nearby. The girl couldn’t have been more than seven and the boy was even younger. Both wore dirty rugs and their faces were sunken and dirty too. Prompto looked down at Carb and the bread, then back at the two kids. They noticed him watching and the girl pulled the boy behind herself. With a sigh Prompto stood up and walked over to them. They started to back off until he offered the bread.

‘Here, you need this more than we do.’

The girl looked at him with a hint of suspicion, but Prompto just smiled at her.

‘Take it,’ he encouraged until the boy stepped from behind the girl and took one half.

‘We can share,’ he said in a tiny voice. Prompto smiled again.

‘You can have it all.’

‘No,’ the boy said in a stubborn voice, shaking his head. He exchanged a look with the girl and she nodded. ‘We share.’

And so they did, the four of them sitting on the ground by the wall and dividing the food between them. Prompto made sure to only have small pieces, so the kids could eat more. They giggled among themselves as they played with Carb, so a mostly empty stomach was well worth it.

‘Alright, we should go,’ Prompto said after some time, getting up from the ground. ‘Carb, say goodbye.’ The kids looked disappointed, but both petted the fox one more time, then waved after them when Prompto walked away.

As he neared the end of the alley he noticed the crowd gathering on the street. It was one of the main streets leading to the Citadel, so usually it was busy, but normally people weren’t just standing around there. When he reached the crowd he tried to peek out to see what was going on.

‘It’s the Queen of Tenebrae herself.’ Prompto heard two women talking.

‘Why is she here?’

‘Who knows? Maybe she wants to marry her daughter to the prince?’

‘Ah yes, the prince is of age now, isn’t he?’

‘Indeed. But rumour is that all the offers so far had been rejected. The prince didn’t even look twice at any of the princesses.’

‘Bah, spoiled brat, if you ask me.’

Prompto frowned. How could people judge others so easily based on gossips? That wasn’t fair.

His musing was interrupted when something brushed past his legs. In the next moment he was shoving his way through the crowd when he recognised the little boy running out on the road and the girl right at his heel. With a last desperate push Prompto was on the road too, sprinting towards the kids. He grabbed the boy, yanking him back before he could have run under one of the chocobos pulling a carriage. The bird still got spooked, flapping its wings, making the others nervous too and stopping the whole line.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ One of the guards was on them in a moment, glaring at the children, his hand raised to strike. But Prompto stepped in front of him, trying to push the kids back towards the crowd and away from the danger.

‘It was just an accident; we’ll get out of the way right away!’

‘Do you have any idea who you’re stopping, filth?’

Prompto pressed his lips together, it was really not the moment to talk back.

‘Guard,’ came a firm voice from the carriage. ‘What’s going on?’

The guard spun around, straightening immediately. ‘Nothing, Queen Sylva! Some children almost run under the chocobos.’

Prompto looked up to see a beautiful woman staring out from the carriage, her face was impassive as she regarded the guard.

‘Did anyone get hurt?’ she asked.

‘No, your Majesty.’

‘Then let them be on their way and let us move on.’ Her eyes flickered to him and Prompto could have sworn he saw a small smile on her face before she let the carriage’s curtain fall close and she was hidden from his eyes.

‘You’re lucky, but don’t let me see any of your ugly mugs around here again!’ The guard shoved Prompto back and he stumbled to the ground. The man spat at him only missing him by a hair. ‘Worthless street rats,’ he grunted before the carriage started again and they walked on. Prompto watched them silently, not daring to move as all the guards looked at him like they were only waiting for an excuse to draw their swords on him. When they were gone he looked around and realised that so were the children, but that was for the best. He waited for the crowd to thin before getting up and dusting himself off.

‘I’m not worthless,’ he muttered to himself, then berated himself for letting the words get to him. But no matter how he tried to convince himself not to listen to brutes like that, it still stung. Unwanted memories surfaced from the depth of his mind about shouting and reprimanding, crying alone in the dark, but he clenched his jaw and pushed it all away. They were all gone now, he got out. A soft whine made him look down. Carbuncle was sitting by his foot, staring up at him with sad eyes.

‘It’s okay, Carb,’ it was a lie and they both knew that. ‘Let’s go home.’

Home, or well, you know an abandoned place you made your own by finding it before anyone else did. It looked worse on the outside, most people thought the building would collapse in the next storm and that fitted Prompto just fine. Considering he didn’t spend much time here, he only came here to sleep. Here at least they had some pillows and blankets, snatched from here and there over the years and the other few trinkets he kept for one reason or another. It was only the two of them, away from the people judging him even without knowing a single thing about him.

What he liked the best about this place was the view. He pulled the curtains away and sat at the edge of the stone to look at the Citadel bathing in the last colours of the setting sun. Carb was already on his pillow, yawning and making himself comfortable for the night.

‘Someday, things gonna change, Carb. We will be rich, live in a palace and have no worries in the world,’ Prompto said the words out loud, to make them into a promise instead of wishful thinking.

Yeah. Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I kinda assume everyone has seen the Aladdin movie, might have noticed that some of the dialogues are directly from it. For those who haven't seen it, I suppose it's a whole new world. ^_^  
> Big thank you hug goes to nightxshade for helping me out with the royal posh-talk. :D  
> On we go then!

‘Were the terms deemed satisfactory, Your Majesty?’

Regis looked up from the papers to the two women sitting on the other side of the table. One fair haired, the other black and both had that regal air around them that didn’t come with a crown. He always admired Queen Sylva’s composure and compassion, and although Gentiana was still a mystery for him, he knew she was loyal and worthy of the title of Royal Adviser. Regis came to respect and trust both of them. Thankfully, that was mutual, thus Lucis and Tenebrae enjoyed a good relationship for many long years now. Which Lucis was in great need with the war against Niflheim only settled a couple of years ago.

‘Indeed,’ Regis said, folding his hands on the table and giving the women his full attention. ‘But do you mind me asking about the reason of the part that was left out?’

Both women looked like they expected the question.

‘Lucis and Tenebrae stood with one other for generations now,’ Gentiana stated in a calm tone.

‘Then what better way to show our good graces than a marriage between the Princess Lunafreya and Prince Noctis?’

Regis wanted to grind his teeth. He had this conversation with Bahamut before, but apparently his Royal Vizier still couldn’t let go of the issue. Sylva levelled the man next to Regis with a cold stare.

‘Might that imply that our continued alliance enforced by this same treaty is not acceptable to the Grand Visier? Do your words represent your king, or are they merely a depiction of your own distrust?’

‘No, of course not, your Majesty.’ Bahamut backed off immediately. ‘I would never insinuate such a thing. I merely recognise the benefit of such a union for both of our nations. Considering how it was some years ago already that Princess Lunafreya has come to age, yet—’

‘Bahamut,’ Regis kept his voice level even if he considered kicking the man in the shin under the table.

‘I apologise, your Majesty. I spoke out of terms.’

‘I recognise your vested interest in this matter, yet I’m afraid any plans I might have for the future of the royal princess do not concern you.’ If looks could kill his Vizier would be bleeding out on the table right now. Regis could hear the rustling of clothes from his right, it was a clear indication that his Shield was getting annoyed too. Just the thought of Clarus rolling his eyes or otherwise showing his ire gave him the patience he needed in the moment.

‘Her Majesty and the Council came to the conclusion of any marriage between our countries proving to be a future hindrance.’ Gentiana spoke up, her voice calm, but firm. ‘A union of such nature would imply our incompetence at succeeding in coming to an agreement otherwise. But as it is not the case…’ she trailed off, shooting a glare at Bahamut as well and Regis could only agree with them. He hoped that would finally put an end to his Vizier’s insistence.

‘I am glad we came to an agreement,’ Regis said, shooting his own glare at the man on his left.

‘Of course. If there aren’t any more concerns, I would like to ask both parties to finalise the treaty with your signature and seals.’

Regis and Sylva signed the papers at the same time, putting down their seals as well and exchanging the documents.

‘That concluded, can I have a word with you King Regis, in private?’ Sylva asked, the ice melting away from her posture and voice.

‘Of course,’ Regis gave a tiny bow and they all stood from the table. He rounded it and led the queen away towards a balcony.

‘I’m happy we could put that behind us. Please say you will stay with us for a while.’

‘I’d love to, but I can’t. I left Ravus and Luna to handle the court on their own. Even if Luna has a talent for it, Ravus still lacks the patience to deal with courtiers and they can at times prove to be… difficult.’

Regis allowed himself a small laugh. ‘Isn’t that the truth? You could have brought them along, or at least Luna. We haven’t seen her in so long,’ Regis said with a rueful smile, remembering the small blonde girl following her mother around with too much seriousness for a 12-year-old. Gods, was it truly ten years already?

‘I know, and I’d loved to, but considering the purpose of our visit I didn’t want to give people ideas.’ The queen took a pointed look towards the room where they left their advisers.

‘I understand and I apologise for Bahamut’s words. He was really set on that marriage. I could agree with his reasoning, but still...’ Regis trailed off and was met by Sylva’s smile.

‘You have nothing to apologise for, Regis. Although I do see the merits, I don’t want to force them into it.’

‘We might not have a choice. The law says they have to marry royalty sooner or later. I thought, since they were friends when they were children it might work out easier.’

Sylva let out a small chuckle, so unlike her usual regal behaviour. ‘Oh, Regis, that was ten years ago, they haven’t even met since then. Exchanging a few letters is not how you build a relationship. I want to give my daughter a chance to choose for herself. I think you should do the same.’ She was right, still...

‘But how, Sylva? He’s not willing to meet new people and the ones who came here with an offer left after only a few minutes, saying the prince was either rude to the girl or just ignored her. I don’t want to force him, Astrals know I want him to be happy, but I don’t know what to do.’ It felt good to finally be able to say those thoughts to someone beside Clarus. Sylva placed her hand on his forearm with a secretive smile.

‘Have faith, my friend. I am sure there will be a way. Maybe not what we’re expecting, but there will be.’

‘Thank you,’ Regis said returning the smile and he took Sylva’s hand into his. ‘I wish you all well, to you and to your children too.’

Sylva squeezed his hand in answer with another soft smile, before letting go.

‘Oh, I almost forgot.’ Sylva reached under her robe and pulled something out. ‘Please give this to Noctis.’ She handed him a letter, most likely from Luna. ‘And convey my apologies for being unable to meet him. I’d have loved to see the fine young man he turned into. If the rumours can be believed,’ she said with a meaningful smile.

‘You could have seen him, if he’d bothered to show up at the greeting, as he was supposed to,’ Regis grunted making Sylva’s smile even wider.

‘He is young and if my memories do not deceive me, very much like a certain someone at his age.’

‘Well, if that’s the case now I understand why my father greyed so early.’ They shared a discrete laugh, before Regis offered his arm to Sylva to lead her back. In the room he saw Bahamut converse with Gentiana by the table. The woman turned towards them the moment they entered, ignoring the man who seemed to talk to her even after the clear dismissal. Gentiana was always polite and seemed like a caring woman, but the glare she shot Bahamut showed she had a harder side to her too. Bahamut was an intelligent and efficient man. He was good at his job, only if he wasn’t just as good at pissing people off…

They said their official goodbyes, later they’d see the whole delegate from Tenebrae off in a ceremonial manner when the queen would leave the city, but for now the two women were just led away to the guest chambers to prepare for their journey home. Bahamut also excused himself and that left Regis with Clarus in the meeting room.

‘I’d say that went well,’ Clarus noted stepping up to Regis.

‘Yes, better than I hoped actually. Good to know, if nothing else we can always count on Tenebrae.’

‘The war with Niflheim hit them hard too, it wouldn’t do them any good to keep for themselves.’

‘Still, to see that Sylva’s generosity hasn’t waned even after everything… It’s heartening.’

Clarus only hummed in agreement.

‘I need to see Noctis,’ Regis said with a sigh.

‘To let him know he’s off the hook for now?’

Regis glared at his Shield. ‘By the Gods, what am I going do with that boy, Clarus? He’d rather watch the grass grow than do anything about his responsibilities.’

‘Which are?’ Clarus asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘As I heard, though not without complaining, but he’s doing fine in his studies with Ignis. You still won’t let him train, so what responsibilities are we talking about? Are you in such a hurry to become a grandfather?’

‘Clarus, please…’ Regis rubbed his forehead ignoring his friend’s grin. ‘You know damn well what I mean.’

Clarus shrugged. ‘Just remember where your priorities lay when you were his age.’ He patted Regis on the shoulder and he felt like groaning again.

‘Yes, yes, mock me all you want, but things are different now. At least there’s peace.’

‘Especially since it’s peace now, you can’t keep thinking like your father did.’

‘I know, but I’m not sure how to think then.’

Clarus seemed to consider that. ‘Give him something to focus on. Some training might do him good.’

That soured Regis’ mood even further. ‘I am not having this argument again, Clarus.’

‘Come on, Regis, it’s been ten years since that incident. He’s not a kid anymore. And you can’t always protect him by keeping him within the walls.’

Regis shot him a solemn look; he all knew this, but it was hard not to see his son as he was found, unconscious and bleeding out. He pushed the thought away.

‘Anyway, do you happen to know where my son is or do I need someone to look for him?’

‘Last I heard he was in the gardens.’

Regis just nodded and headed out of the room and towards the gardens, Clarus right at his heel.

‘That reminds me, how’s your son doing in his new position?’ Regis asked as they walked.

‘He seems to be doing fine. He told me he likes it as well. More responsibilities keep Gladio busy which is one less thing I have to worry about.’

‘Isn’t that fortunate, considering you still have Iris,’ Regis noted with a small smirk and Clarus’ only reaction was a groan.

Noctis was indeed in the gardens, playing with a black and grey dog in the grass. It took Regis a moment to recognise the animal as one of Lunafreya’s dogs, Umbra.

‘Well, at least you managed to greet one of the Tenebraen delegate,’ Regis noted as he got close enough. Noctis at least had the decency to look sheepish as he petted the dog sitting on his lap.

‘Have you finished with the negotiations?’

‘Yes, and we managed to agree on almost everything.’

‘Almost?’ Noctis asked and Regis knew exactly what the alarmed look on his face was for.

‘No, you’re not getting married. At least not to Luna.’ The boy tried to hide it, but Regis saw the relief in his eyes. ‘You do realise this only postpones the issue and does not make it disappear.’

‘I don’t see what the hurry is. You were twenty-five when you married mom. And you got to marry someone you loved.’

The mention of Aulea caught Regis off guard. ‘That’s… I was lucky,’ that sounded like a terrible excuse and it had the effect on his son Regis was dreading. Noctis frowned at him.

‘So you say I can’t be?’

‘Noctis,’ Regis said in a warning tone. ‘Things are different. Lucis is in a delicate situation. An advantageous marriage could help the country and her people.’

‘That makes me nothing more, than a bargaining chip.’

‘That’s not what I mean,’ Regis said in a placating manner, but it had no effect on his son.

‘You don’t understand, dad. I’ve never really did anything on my own. I’ve never had any real friends, well, beside maybe Ignis and Gladio. I’ve only been once outside of the wall.’ Noctis realised too late what he said and looked away guilty. That hit Regis harder than any of his son’s accusations. Regis remembered the only time Noctis was outside, the time he almost lost his son.

‘You are a prince, Noctis—’

‘Then maybe I don’t want to be a prince anymore!’ Noctis snapped.

That did it. Anger rose in Regis, but it was replaced by a cold determination, when he started to talk. ‘Well, that’s unfortunate, young man, but we do not choose our destiny. I tried to be patient, but I think I indulged your whims long enough. We will continue to receive offers during the next week, but by the end of the week you _will_ choose from one of the suitors.’

Noctis stared at him shocked and Regis used it as an opportunity to turn around and leave, before his son recovered enough to argue.

Hours later Regis was in his chambers, sitting by his desk with a portrait of his late-wife in his hands. His anger was long gone by now and the more time went on, the more he regretted his words. It wasn’t his intention to give such an ultimatum to Noctis, but it was such a hapless situation and he didn’t know what to do. He even forgot to give him Luna’s letter. He’d need someone to deliver it to his son’s room later.

‘I feel like I failed you, Aulea. I’m sure you’d know exactly what to do…’

There was a knock on his door and Regis put down the portrait, smoothing out his features, before answering. Clarus strolled in the room.

‘Your presence is needed, my Liege. Queen Sylva is ready to leave,’ he said, then took a look at his friend. ‘Is something wrong?’

Regis felt his lips lift in a smile; they weren’t friends for years for nothing, he couldn’t fool Clarus.

‘I think I made a mistake,’ he admitted and giving in to Clarus’ expectant look he told him about his talk with Noctis.

‘Well, it’s not like you gave him a written order, a little scaring might do him some good.’

Regis glared at his Shield.

‘Give him and yourself a day to calm down and think, then talk to him. You can tell him you changed your mind. He was raised as a prince, I’m sure he understands what is expected of him. He’s just lashing out. So do you.’

‘You might be right.’

‘Of course I’m right. Now, come on, we have things to do.’

Regis rose from his desk. ‘Just give me a moment.’ He walked to his bedchamber, going to the dressing table and opening the box that contained his ceremonial jewellery. After picking up a few pieces and putting them on he looked through all the other boxes too as he was still missing a piece. With a frown he swept the room, then went out to check his desk too.

‘Clarus, you didn’t happen to see my ring, did you?’

‘Which one?’

‘My _ring_ ,’ Regis said looking over the desk, but it wasn’t there either. Clarus frowned.

‘You had it yesterday.’

‘I remember, but I can’t seem to recall where I put it, as it’s not in its usual place. Well, it will turn up at one point, we should go.’

Clarus was still frowning, but he didn’t say anything and they went off to do their courtly duty.

 

 

Bahamut marched along the corridor with determined steps. The last few hours did little to lessen his ire. He stopped at the right place and made sure he was alone before opening the hidden passage in the wall and slipping through. He walked the stairs right to the rooms he spent more time in than his actual living quarters.

The room wasn’t empty, but Bahamut only spared a fleeting glance at the man lounging on a sofa. His attention was on his old toy and Bahamut rolled his eyes. How could that simple cube with the different coloured sides capture Ifrit’s attention after all the years would remain a mystery to him.

‘You look like someone pissed in your coffee,’ Ifrit said with amusement in his voice. ‘Tenebrae decided to be difficult?’

‘In a manner of speaking, yes,’ Bahamut answered, ignoring the jibe. ‘The treaty is signed, but they left out the only important part.’

‘You mean, important to _you_.’

‘And to you as well.’

‘I personally couldn’t care less. I don’t know why you’re so fixated on those two kids getting married.’

Bahamut took a calming breath. ‘Because they are the heirs of the throne. Their marriage would unify Lucis and Tenebrae under one ruler. It would speed up things when my true plans can finally be set into motion.’

‘Aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself with that? There are some details we are missing; to even think about your “true plans” would be a bit early. Not to mention Lunafreya is not the heir to the throne. Ravus is.’

‘That can be easily changed. More importantly, do you have it?’

Ifrit didn’t look up from his toy, just reached into his pocket and presented the ring to him.

‘You weren’t seen?’

Now Ifrit rolled his eyes. ‘Of course not. I was there only for a minute. It was exactly where you said it would be. Good to know our king is such an organised person. Isn’t it a bit early to snatch that ring?’

‘That is why we are merely borrowing it for now. _He_ wore the ring and it have been passed down the Lucis Caelum line ever since. It is connected to their magic. With a little addition,’ he pulled out the coin from his own pocket, ‘they will show us the one who can enter the ruins.’ He stared at both items in his palm, the ruby in the middle of the coin caught the light, making the whole thing shine. The only reminder he still had from his old life.

And he was never so close to getting it all back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's set this plot in motion, shall we? :D

Noctis checked his appearance over one last time in the full-length mirror and nodded to himself. He tried to find the plainest clothes in his wardrobe (it wasn’t easy; how Ignis could keep track of his clothes he’d never know) and managed to get a long brown robe that would hide even that. He wrapped the remains of his dinner and snacks he gathered earlier that day into a small cloth and put it all in his pockets. After taking a deep breath he slipped out of his room and made his way to the gardens. He knew all the entrances would be guarded, even this early (the sun wasn’t even up yet), so his best shot was through there.

Just as he made it outside he had to duck behind some bushes, because he heard hushed voices. Whoever was there it was better for Noctis to avoid them. He made his way along the bushes, keeping an eye out to the owners of the voices. He peeked out between the foliage and his eyes went wide when he recognised Ignis’ form leaning with his back to a tree. In front of him stood, and that’s when Noctis’ eyes grew even wider, because in front of him stood none other than Gladio, leaning on his arm over Ignis. They both wore their training clothes and were speaking in a low voice. Were they out here for practice, this early? A shudder ran through Noctis at the thought. The only reason he was awake was because he couldn’t really sleep after he decided to set his plans in motion the night before. To wake up on your own to train this early sounded horrifying.

He was about to leave when Gladio lifted his hand, brushing Ignis’ hair away from his forehead. Noctis frowned. He knew all about Ignis’ need to have his personal space, but he didn’t look uncomfortable, even if his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked… relaxed? What the h— Noctis felt himself flush as his brain provided him some explanation and he ducked under the bush, hurrying away. If this was truly what he thought was he really should not spy on them.

‘Did you hear that?’

Noctis froze at Ignis’ voice.

‘Hear what?’ Gladio asked with a hint of alarm in his voice. Noctis didn’t even dare to breathe.

‘Might be nothing,’ Ignis said, although his voice indicated otherwise.

‘Want me to send a guard to check out the garden just in case?’

‘Yes, please. To be sure it was nothing.’

‘Alright. Should we start then?’

Noctis stayed where he was until he heard them leave, and a few seconds more after that. Then he made a run for it. He knew exactly where he was going, he spent a lot of time wondering about that tree by the wall, now it was time to test his theories. It was an old tree, tall enough to grow over the wall and had branches he could climb. It looked doable.

‘You came this far,’ he muttered to himself. He made his decision. Wasn’t that what his father wanted? He wanted him to choose, so that was what Noctis gonna do. He chose freedom. He wouldn’t let others decide his fate for him any longer.

With a deep breath he grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up.

 

 

 

‘Okay, Carb, you ready?’ Prompto asked in a whisper and got a quiet squeak as an answer. ‘Then go!’ He made a small gesture to the fox towards the edge of the stall’s roof. Carbuncle shook himself and slid towards the edge, disappearing from Prompto’s view with a little jump. Prompto moved to the other side and listened carefully. When he heard the shopkeeper’s voice trying to shoo the fox away he took a quick look over the edge. As planned the vendor was trying, and failing to scare Carbuncle away with a broom. He had to hold back his laugh as he leaned down towards the stacked up buns and pastries under him. He made a quick work of grabbing as many as he could, stuffing them into his pockets then moved back. He heard a crash and the man’s cursing under him so he whistled and a few moments later Carb was with him again.

‘Good job, buddy, let’s get out of here.’ He booped the little horn on the fox’s forehead and ruffled the fur behind his ear then made his way up on the building next to them just as he heard the shopkeep’s voice. He noticed the missing goods, but that wasn’t their problem anymore.

They settled down on the roof of another shop and Prompto took out two buns from his pocket. Breaking it into smaller bits he put it down in from of Carb.

‘Breakfast is served.’

The fox let out a happy little noise, digging right in. Prompto took a big bite of the other one and flashed a grin when the fox looked up at him.

This day started out pretty good, he’d save the rest of the pastries for later, so they don’t have to worry about dinner. That meant they could do whatever they wanted today. He stuffed the rest of the bun into his mouth, chewing it slowly and looking out over the market.

Shopkeepers trying to get any potential customer’s attention for their items and the good people of Insomnia going on their business as usual.

‘Same old, same old,’ he muttered under his breath. ‘Boooring.’ He looked down at Carb. ‘What’s the point in living in the city, when nothing ever happens?’ The fox looked up at him, turning his head to the side. A tiny voice in the back of Prompto’s head reminded him the time very recently when he was almost trampled down by the Tenebraen queen’s chocobos, but he shushed it. That wasn’t the type of excitement he was after. Carbuncle shook his head, getting rid of some of the dust that settled on him and pulling Prompto out of his thoughts. ‘Yeah, right,’ he said turning back to his people watching.

After a few minutes his eyes zoomed in on a form making its way on the street. Or at least trying to. It kinda looked like they were just bouncing around in the crowd. Prompto couldn’t make out much of the person as they wore a brown robe with the hood pulled on their head. On a closer inspection Prompto guessed it was a guy, no way that slouched form would belong to a woman. Also he was looking around like he expected to be jumped at any moment. If he was trying to blend in, he was doing a terrible job of it.

‘Carb, check this out.’ He poked the fox in the side nodding towards the guy in the hood. Carbuncle hopped on his shoulder as Prompto leaned on his arms. ‘We have a newbie.’

The guy wandered closer to one of the shop fronts, but moved on quickly as the owner started to talk to him. And it was the same with the next one, except the vendor’s shout must have startled him and he jumped back, bumping right into good old Dave, the fire eater in the middle of his performance. Prompto let out an amused snort that turned into a laugh as the guy tried to apologise, just to almost get his face burned off when Dave literally spit fire at him. The hood fell from his head and Prompto caught midnight blue eyes opened wide, framed by black hair. His mouth was moving, probably apologising again, but no voice reached Prompto as he stared at the most beautiful face he ever saw. His brows were drawn together in concern and his hands hovered over the coughing fire-eater, obviously unsure what to do. Dave waved him away and with reluctance the guy stepped around him, then slowly went on his way. He looked around himself, then pulled the hood back over his head, but somehow he seemed more at ease as he went on. Prompto was unable to look away. He never saw this guy before, surely he would remember such a pretty face. Besides his skin was pale, not like everyone else’s who spent most their time under the sun. His hands seemed to be white and smooth as marble. Nobody had hands like those around here. Who was this guy with the pretty eyes?

Prompto woke from his musing and looked back just in time to see the guy give an apple to a street-kid from a stall and simply walk away.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Prompto groaned when the owner grabbed Pretty Eyes demanding payment. The reasonable thing would have been to stay out of it. Dude was evidently new here, but even he had to know that you need to pay for stuff. If not, that was trouble Prompto most definitely didn’t need. Now he was babbling something about the Citadel and going to the king. Nope, positively not something Prompto needed right now.

‘Ah crap,’ he said resigned and hurled himself down from the roof. He was good at moving in the crowd and it only took him a few moments to get to the struggling pair. Just as the sabre appeared in the shopkeeper’s hand.

‘You know the punishment for stealing, right?’

Poor guy’s face paled even more in true horror and that sealed it in Prompto’s mind. With a few quick steps he was by them when the owner was about the strike.

‘Hold on a second, good sir.’ To Prompto’s relief the man was surprised enough by his appearance to loosen his hold on the blade. Prompto snatched it from his lax hold and shoved it at the just as surprised Pretty Eyes behind him. The shopkeep frowned at him, but Prompto didn’t give him time to recover. He grabbed his hand shaking it with too much enthusiasm.

‘I am so glad you found him, you cannot even imagine! Thank you, thank you so much!’ He let go so sudden that the man’s hand moved a few times in empty air, but Prompto already turned over to the guy. The sabre was gone from his hand, but Prompto had no time to wonder about that.

‘I’ve been looking all over for you!’ he said as he started to push him away. He met confused blue eyes and had to force himself to concentrate; they were even more beautiful up close. But he had to focus, they weren’t in the clear yet.

‘What are you doing?’ Pretty Eyes whispered, but thankfully didn’t resist when Prompto urged him to move.

‘Just play along,’ he whispered back when the shopkeep’s hand landed on his shoulder, turning him back.

‘Do you know him?’

‘Sadly yes. He’s my little brother. He’s a little crazy.’ Prompto could see the offended face in his peripheral vision, but had no time for it as the vendor looked at him with narrowed eyes.

‘You don’t look anything alike.’

‘We get that all the time! Different father, you know how that is.’ He shrugged, the most nonchalant he could muster. Now the man glared at him.

‘He said he knows the King,’ it sounded like an accusation and Prompto had to think fast. Fortunately he noticed Carb sniffing around the stall.

‘He thinks the fox is the king,’ he motioned to Carbuncle with a smile he knew people found honest all the time. Pretty Eyes shot him a look, but a moment later he fell to his knees, bowing low in front of Carbuncle.

‘Oh wise king, how may I be of service?’

Carbuncle didn’t pay him any mind, but it was convincing enough and Prompto struggled to keep himself from laughing out loud. The shopkeep just stared at them confused. Quickly, as his attention was elsewhere Prompto grabbed an apple from the stall and presented it to the owner.

‘Tragic, isn’t it? But no damage done. I promise he’s harmless.’ He tossed the apple in the air and the man caught it as Prompto stepped away from him. He hurried to his “brother” as he was still on the ground and pulled him up and to his feet.

‘C‘mon, bro, it’s time to see the doctor.’ He started to push him away again.

‘Oh hello doctor, how are you today?’

Prompto almost lost it as the guy started to talk to a chocobo standing by a shop.

‘No, no, not him.’ He caught the grin on the guy’s face. ‘Come on, your Majesty, let’s go,’ he called back to Carbuncle who was now on top of the shop table munching on an apple. _Ah, crap._

‘Hey, what do you think you’re doing, vermin? Who’s gonna pay for that? Come back you little Infernian spawn!’ The man’s shouting followed them, but it got weaker with every running step they took. They ran for a few streets until Prompto’s lungs were burning, but that was more because he was also laughing. And so was the guy. They were leaning on their knees, trying to catch their breaths in between fits of laughter.

‘Aw, man, that was awesome,’ Prompto wheezed, rubbing tears from his eyes. He looked up to Pretty Eyes next to him. His skin was flushed and the grin on his face made him even more beautiful, which didn’t even seem possible, yet that was the case. His laugh made Prompto forget everything bad in life; as long as he could hear it, nothing else mattered. He shook his head to get rid of that ridiculous thought.

‘Thanks for helping me out.’

‘No problem, bro.’ Prompto was rewarded with another small laugh.

‘You plan on keep calling me that?’

Prompto shrugged. ‘Why not? I can’t keep calling you “the guy with the pretty eyes”.’ Prompto felt himself flush the moment the words left his mouth. He babbled on by pure instinct: ‘It’s quite a mouthful and inconvenient, so “bro” it is. Or “dude”. I’ll let you choose.’ He forced himself to shut up. Pretty Eyes blinked at him, something flashing on his face, but it was too quick for Prompto to recognise as he was busy freaking out.

‘It’s Noct,’ he said with a smile.

‘Nice to meet you then, Noct. I’m Prompto.’ Prompto extended his hand and after a moment of hesitation the guy, Noct, took it in a firm handshake. His skin was warm and smooth and Prompto maybe held it a bit longer than what was necessary, but he got no objections, so surely it was okay, right?

‘So, you’re new around here, right?’

Noct grimaced. ‘That obvious, huh?’

‘Only for the trained eye.’ Okay, that wasn’t exactly true; he stood out, big time, but judging from the face he was making it wasn’t something Prompto needed to point out. ‘But you’re in luck. I happen to know this place quite well. If you feel like looking around.’ Did he sound too desperate? Maybe? They could just go on their separate merry ways now, but Prompto didn’t want that. He wouldn’t mind spending some more time with Noct. There was something about him that intrigued him, something he wanted to figure out. And he needed more time for that. Noct eyed him for a few silent moments and Prompto started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. He really did sound desperate. Or weird. He was being weird. Prompto was about to take it all back and say his goodbyes when another hesitant smile appeared on Noct’s face.

‘Yeah, I’d like that.’

The world stopped around Prompto and he felt a wide grin stretch his lips.

Now he had this gorgeous stranger to take around the city. Yeah, this day was getting better and better.

 

 

‘You sure this is the best way to do this?’

‘Just keep cranking. I only need a single lightning.’

Bahamut heard some grumbling from Ifrit, but ignored him in favour of the contraption in front of him. He heard the sizzling and could feel the electricity in the air around them. It would be easier if a certain someone was still around, but Bahamut haven’t heard about the old man in ages. Not that he would have agreed to help him out anyway. He pushed the thought away and stepped up to the machine. One look at the straight edges, clean lines and geometric patterns, and one knew in an instant that it was Solheimean engineering at its best. It wasn’t in the exact shape it was made into some 2000 years ago. But this transformation had nothing to do with time wearing it slowly down, no. Bahamut needed some bits removed, some re-purposed, some replaced, but now, it might just do what he wanted.

He placed the last missing piece, the ring in the slot right above the coin.

He concentrated every spark of magic he had access to as soon as he heard the first tell-tales sounds of crackling in the air. Finally a small, but strong lightning bolt shot out right into the ring, dancing through the coin under it with a manic wriggle as it disappeared into the apparatus.

‘Show me the one who can enter the ruins,’ Bahamut whispered to give a better focus to his magic and a light shot out from the machine, projecting a picture on the wall. The picture was a bit hazy, but he could make out the moving image of a blond young man with blue eyes and a crooked grin.

‘There you are.’

‘Huh, shouldn’t be hard to find with that look.’

Bahamut nodded, his eyes still on the picture. The young man said something and threw his arm around someone’s shoulder, pulling him to himself, both laughing. Bahamut felt a smile stretch his lips as he looked at the familiar face, framed by midnight black hair next to the blond one.

‘Would you look at that,’ he muttered under his breath, amused. ‘Let’s have the guards extend him an invitation to the Citadel, shall we?’

Ifrit took a last uninterested look at the picture, before it faded away, then shrugged.

‘Whatever. Let me know if you need any help in convincing our little friend.’ And with a wave he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with cannon in this chapter, but hey, it's an AU and also lot of FFXV cannon sucks anyway, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In hindsight sneaking out of the Citadel was the worst and the best idea Noctis ever had. The worst because he _really wasn’t ready_ to be in a crowd of common folk. No amount of lectures and looking at the city from a window prepared him for the noise, the smell and the shove of bodies as he tried to make his way on the busy street. He was used to people moving _out_ of his way, the realisation that he had to force his way to make progress left a weird feeling in him. It was bothersome. A part of him just wanted to go back and take a nap in his bed, because freedom wasn’t worth the trouble. Then the definition of trouble quickly got reassessed when he got close to get his hand chopped off because of a Six damned apple.

But that was also the point when his day turned into the best day he ever had. All because of that boy, Prompto. Not only did he help _him_ , a complete stranger out, he also offered to show him the city. Which, Noctis accepted. At first, he thought he was recognised (blurting out to get the money from the king wasn’t his proudest moment, but he was freaking out), but Prompto didn’t ask where he came from or who he was, just took his hand with a smile and pulled him into the crowd chatting about all the places he could show him.

At first it was awkward. Noctis wasn’t good at talking to people, at least not to ones that actually cared about what he had to say. Not to mention asking him what he wanted to do. Lately nobody asked him that, so he was at a loss what to say. Prompto helped him out again, naming a few things and let him choose from them, but after that he asked again where he wanted to go next. It made a warm, funny feeling worm itself in Noctis’ chest.

They spent the whole day out in the city.

Prompto took him places he never ever dreamed of existing in Insomnia. Not like he had anything to go on, being cooped up in the Citadel his whole life. He spent a lot of time looking at the city from various places of the Citadel when he was little, trying to imagine how it would be to wander around in the city. Some of his guesses were right, but there were plenty of things his mind could have never come up with. Things like the little pond hidden between two blocks of houses in a park. As far as Prompto knew it was a natural spring and it was made into a public park around a hundred years ago.

‘How do you know so much about the city?’ Noctis asked, because he doubted even Ignis knew this. Prompto just shrugged, inspecting a tree branch he found on the ground.

‘I talk to people and listen.’ He nodded to himself. ‘This will do.’

‘Do what?’ Noctis asked as they made their way to the water. Prompto sat in the grass, took out some kind of thread from his pocket and went on to tie it on the stick.

‘You’ll see,’ was all the answer he got. His fox tried to sniff what he was doing, but Prompto shooed it away, so it wandered over to the pond and started to play with the water. Noctis watched Prompto’s fabrication with growing confusion. After a short minute he presented his “creation” to Noctis with a ‘Ta-da!’

‘What’s that for?’

‘For fishing, duh. Never seen a fishing rod before?’

‘That’s a string tied to a stick.’

‘Rude,’ but he was grinning a moment later and turned towards the water, flinging the “rod”. The string’s end flopped into the water with a quiet splash. Noctis moved next to him, peeking into the water. It was clear and he could see some fish swim around.

‘Do you wanna try?’ Prompto’s question startled him.

‘Um, I guess?’

Prompto pulled the string back, Noctis could see something on the end, probably the bait, but in the next moment Prompto put the stick in his hand and showed him how to cast it. Noctis did his best to concentrate on what he was doing and not how close Prompto was standing to him or how their hands brushed from time to time. When the bait was back in the water all they had to do was wait.

‘What do you want to do with the fish? If we catch anything,’ Noctis made sure to sound just as dubious as he felt.

‘You don’t trust me to know how to do this; that’s hurtful, bro,’ Prompto said, his hand grabbed his chest as if he was in physical pain and Noctis couldn’t help the amused snort that made Prompto grin. ‘We’re gonna eat them of course.’

Noctis stared at him in disbelief. Now he wasn’t so sure about all this, but well, this day was full of new experiences. He could always refuse, after all he still had his snacks on him if it came to the worst. A thought occurred to him then.

‘Is it even allowed to fish here?’

‘It’s fine.’ Prompto waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. ‘As long as you don’t get caught.’

That made Noctis laugh.

Silence fell over them and Noctis found himself relaxing. This was nice. From time to time Prompto told him about other stories of the city and sometimes they just sat in a comfortable silence.

Up until Noctis got a bite. He got startled and Prompto’s hands were next to his again, helping him to get the fish out. He had a huge grin on his face and he seemed just as excited about their catch as Noctis felt himself.

They managed to catch four fishes that were bigger than Noctis’ palm when they heard a shout.

‘Hey, what are you doing over there?’

Noctis’ head whipped towards the voice and saw two guards making their way to them. He turned back to Prompto in a raising panic, but Prompto already had everything in his hand, grabbed Noctis’ arm and they were running away. Thankfully the guards didn’t give chase.

They settled down in the garden of an abandoned building. Prompto was quick to start a small fire from the bits and bobs lying around in the grass and a few minutes later the fishes were grilling over the flames. Noctis could only stare at the boy. He did everything with such ease and practice, yet this place didn’t look like anyone was living here. Also there was no mention of Prompto’s family. He always said ‘we’, but Noctis had a feeling that meant him and the fox, Carbuncle. Did he know how to do everything, because he had to take care of himself alone? He wanted to ask, but in the end he didn’t. They just sat around the fire, Noctis playing with Carb and chatting away with Prompto while the fish fried.

When Prompto deemed them ready, Noctis took out the snacks he had on himself, making Prompto’s eyes go wide. He said he never even saw things like those before. No matter how much Noctis insisted they were nothing special, Prompto seemed excited to try them. It made Noctis smile. The fish wasn’t anything Noctis was used to, yet that was probably the best meal he had in a long time.

After that they went back to explore the city.

Later, when Noctis mentioned he was getting hungry again, Prompto offered to get something to eat. Noctis realised too late that it meant stealing. He didn’t want to get the blond into any trouble, but Prompto was already heading towards a shop, so Noctis was left on the street with Carb in his arms. He watched on with a weird fascination as Prompto did his thing. He didn’t see anything suspicious, even though he was concentrating on the boy, but when Prompto got back he handed him a piece of pastry.

Noctis knew very well, that stealing was wrong, but he stayed silent since Prompto only stole enough for them not to go hungry and one time some extra fruits he gave away to two small kids, who looked like they haven’t eaten in days. That also left a weird feeling in Noctis. Had they no parents to take care of them? When he asked, Prompto just shrugged with a sad smile.

‘There are orphans and unwanted kids everywhere,’ was all he said, before he pulled Noctis along to show him something else.

The sun was setting when Prompto asked whether he wanted to get some rest. Up until then the excitement kept Noctis on his feet, but now at the mention of rest he started to feel all the day’s activities. His bad knee now hurt with a constant pulsing pain, though he did his best to tune it out. He just nodded and Prompto seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding back.

‘I’ll take you to the best place in the city.’

‘You said that at least three times today,’ Noctis countered with a raised eyebrow, but he followed Prompto nonetheless.

‘Well, this is a big city, there can be several best places,’ was the answer and it made Noctis laugh. To think about it he couldn’t even remember when he laughed so much in one day.

They made their way among buildings that looked more like ruins at this point, then to Noctis’ surprise they started to climb. The people disappeared from around them the higher they got. Prompto chatted away most of the time; he didn’t seem to mind Noctis’ short answers or silence, yet he listened to him when he was actually talking. That was also a novelty to the prince.

‘We’re almost there,’ Prompto announced as he pulled Noctis along a set of stone stairs towards the top of a building. It looked like the next sand storm could blow it away, not leaving a single stone behind.

‘Watch your head.’

Noctis ducked the half fallen wood beam, taking a look around the “place”.

‘This is where you live?’ he asked unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. Now it all made sense. Why Prompto spent his time out in the city, why he stole what he needed… He _literally_ had nothing.

‘Yep, just me and Carb.’ Prompto didn’t seem to mind Noctis’ tone at all. The fox who spent the day following them around now dashed in and made himself comfortable on a set of faded pillows in a corner.

‘We can come and go whenever we please.’ There was that crooked smile again on his face and Noctis found himself mesmerized. How was he doing it? How could he smile like that with a life like his?

‘It sounds great,’ Noctis managed to say, because it really did. Doing whatever you want, whenever you want it. This day was proof that something like this did exist. Something Noctis could never have.

‘It’s not much, but the view is great,’ Prompto said with a proud smile and stepped to a window that was more like a hole in the wall and pulled the rugged curtains open. He was right again; it was a great view. A great view of the Citadel, standing over the city, painted in orange and hints of purple from the setting sun.

‘The Citadel looks pretty amazing, right?’ Prompto was looking at the palace with open longing on his face and Noctis felt his own face fall. He turned away, dropping down on some cushions. He almost sighed in relief to finally be able to sit down.

‘Yeah, it’s wonderful,’ Noctis said without any enthusiasm, rubbing his bad knee with unconscious movements.

‘I wonder what’s it like living there. Having servants and balls…’ he sounded awed and Noctis resisted the urge to snort.

‘Sure, everyone tells you what to do, how to dress…’ He rolled his eyes, even if the blond couldn’t see him.

‘Well, it’s better than here. Scrapping for food and ducking the guards.’

‘You can’t make your own choices.’

‘It makes you feel…’

‘Sometimes you’re just…’

‘...trapped,’ they said the word at the same time and it made them look at each other. There was a baffled expression on Prompto’s face and Noctis was sure he looked quite the same before he could school his features. Prompto finally left the view of the Citadel and turned towards Noctis properly.

‘So, where are you from?’

Noctis was kinda expecting the question all day, but also wasn’t looking forward to it.

‘It doesn’t matter. I run away and I don’t want to go back.’ Noctis looked down on his clasped hands.

‘Really? I run away too.’

When Noctis looked up Prompto was moving towards him. He sat down on his left, pulling his ankle up on his knee and resting his hands on his legs. He had a solemn expression that somehow made him look younger and almost vulnerable. Noctis was unable to look away.

‘For real?’ he asked to distract himself from Prompto’s features. Prompto nodded.

‘When?’

‘When I was nine,’ his voice got quiet and Noctis had a feeling he shouldn’t ask, but he couldn’t help himself.

‘What happened?’

Prompto looked away and was silent for a few moments and Noctis cursed inwardly.

‘You don’t have to tell if you—’

‘Nah, it’s fine, just… I haven’t really talked about it with… well anyone before, I guess.’ He shot Noctis a hesitant smile before he looked away again.

‘You might have guessed, but I wasn’t born in this city.’

‘No kidding,’ Noctis said when the silence stretched on. ‘You don’t exactly look like a Lucian.’ He eyed the blond hair, the freckles on his face and his eyes that reminded Noctis of the blue sky on a fresh summer day. Noctis realised he was staring again, but he thought as long as Prompto wasn’t looking at him it was okay.

‘That’s because I’m not. I was born in Niflheim, back in the days when they were still at war with Lucis.’

Noctis remembered his lessons about the Empire and its bloody past. The history that was only broken a couple of years ago when the people finally managed to break the Emperor’s control over the country and choose peace.

‘You see, those were hard times and there was always a need for soldiers. So when I was old enough my parents sold me to the army. They had this program… They thought they could form the perfect mindless killing machines if they started to train them at an early age.’ He fell silent and Noctis could only stare at him. ‘None of our lives really mattered to them.’ He pulled on the straps of fabric tied around his right wrist revealing a series of black lines and numbers etched into his skin. Noctis’ hand moved on its own, a hesitant finger brushing over the mark, then, when Prompto didn’t pull away, Noctis took his wrist, his thumb caressing the black lines. Prompto looked up at him, too many emotions swirling in those impossibly blue eyes.

‘First it was only training and lessons. Then they ordered us to kill animals, eventually we’d have had to kill people, but I failed even at the first part. So I run away.’ He shrugged, trying to make light of it and he almost succeeded. ‘At least they made me an excellent marksman.’ Now he was grinning. That at least looked honest. At Noctis’ confused look he pulled his hand from Noctis’ grasp (he didn’t even realise he was still holding Prompto’s hand), picked up a pebble and tossed it in the air a few times.

‘See that hole in the wall?’ He pointed to the opposite wall. Noctis had to strain his eyes to spot it. When he nodded Prompto moved his arms in a throwing motion a few times, before sending the pebble on its way. It went into the hole and hit something on the other side.

‘Wow,’ Noctis let out an impressed huff.

‘I can do that ten out of ten.’ His grin was proud, but it melted from his face quickly. ‘The only useful thing I learned there. That, and the fact that I hate people who think violence is the way to get what they want. I hitched a ride with a caravan and ended up here. Found Carbuncle on the way.’ At the mention of his name the fox got up, stretching his back, then he padded over to them, climbed into Noctis’ lap and balled up to continue his nap.

‘He likes you,’ Prompto said with a fond smile. ‘So it was just the two of us in the last nine years.’ He finished his tale and their eyes met again. Noctis was unable to look away, he was too stunned. He heard bad things about Niflheim, but nothing like this.

‘I’m sorry,’ Noctis head himself say. Prompto just shook his head.

‘It’s history now. So, why’d you run away?’ The cheer in Prompto’s voice felt only a bit forced.

‘After hearing your story my reasons seem stupid,’ Noctis muttered, because that was how he felt at the moment.

‘Hey, it’s not a competition. If it makes you feel bad enough to do something like that, it’s not stupid.’

Noctis stared at him for another stunned moment. That wasn’t the answer he expected and something loosened in his chest.

‘My father is forcing me to marry. And I don’t really get a say in to who. None of them care about who I really am, all they care about is that I’m a—’ he cut himself off before he said “prince” out loud. He shook his head. ‘In the last years all I’ve heard is how it’s my duty to marry and produce an heir to continue the family line.’ That and also being king, but that wasn’t something he could admit.

‘Aw man, that sucks,’ Prompto actually groaned. ‘You should be able to marry someone you love!’ Again he sounded like he really meant it and it made that warm feeling swell in Noctis’ chest again.

‘Thanks for saying that.’

‘Duh! What’s the big idea? If you have to spend your whole life with someone, at least you should be able to choose them.’

‘Yeah, my thoughts exactly.’ They shared a smile and Noctis felt lighter just from that.

‘I want to show you something,’ Noctis said, a sudden idea popping into his head. Prompto looked at him with a curious expression so Noctis took a deep breath and raised his fist in front of himself. He concentrated on his hand, pulled on the energy flowing in him and when he opened his fingers a flame came to life in his hand.

‘Woah!’

Noctis heard the exclamation and felt a smug smile form on his face from the stunned expression Prompto was staring at him. He moved his fingers to make the fire dance a bit before closing his fist and making it disappear.

‘How did you do that?’

‘It’s a kind of magic.’ Noctis shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal.

‘You have magic? But all the legends say magic was lost, when Solheim fell…’ Prompto was looking at him like he never saw him before, yet it wasn’t making Noctis uncomfortable like he thought it would. It made him feel… good.

‘Yeah, yet I can summon elemental magic. Fire, ice, lightning... I’m not even supposed to talk about it. Father told me not to show anyone.’

‘But you showed me.’

Noctis shrugged again, trying to be nonchalant and most likely failing. ‘You told me your secret. It was only fair I told you mine.’

Prompto beamed at him. ‘Thanks, buddy.’

Noctis wasn’t sure what else to say, but for now he was content enough to watch Prompto; the way his eyes sparkled and the smile that played in the corner of his mouth. He wondered, was this what having a friend was like? Being able to talk about anything and everything? To have fun together and don’t have to think about anything else? A thought formed in his mind and he grabbed it with such desperation that he hadn’t felt in like ever. Maybe he could stay here. With Prompto. He was about to open his mouth to form the question somehow when a loud bang came from the stairs.

‘Here you are, rat!’ A shout rang out and they both were on their feet. Guards, at least three, sword in hand making their way towards them.

‘They’re after me!’

‘They came to get me!’

They spoke at the same time again, then exchanged confused looks. Prompto sprang into action while all Noctis could do was stare at the approaching guards.

‘My father must have sent them to—’ he muttered, his mind working fast what to do, but was interrupted by Prompto’s voice.

‘Do you trust me?’

‘What?’ Noctis whirled around and stared at the boy standing at the edge of the wall, his hand extended towards him, a serious expression on his face.

‘Do you trust me?’ he repeated, his eyes boring into his. After a moment of hesitation Noctis took his hand.

‘Yeah,’ the word wasn’t even fully out of his mouth and Prompto was already pulling him forward.

‘Then jump!’

The surprised yelp Noctis made got lost as they did.

Noctis wasn’t so sure any more about that trust as they fell, but Prompto clung to him, and his own grip tightened on the other boy’s hand when finally, an awning broke their fall. He felt the jolt on his back, sending a painful throb along his spine, then Prompto’s arms were around him when they hit something else and tumbled down on a slope. Something hit his knee and he might have let out a shout at the sudden pain. When they finally came to a stop they were only a bunch of tangled up limbs. Noctis was dizzy and he was sure he’ll have bruises like everywhere, his knee throbbed with pain. He didn’t have time to get his bearings, Prompto was tugging him to his feet and they were running. Prompto lead him by the hand until he bumped into a man standing right in the middle of the small road, effectively blocking their way. Prompto’s hand was ripped from his grasp and Noctis stumbled back, falling to the ground. Noctis watched, still disoriented as the guard in front of them lifted Prompto right off his feet by his clothes.

‘Gotcha, street rat!’ That finally woke Noctis up. He got to his feet and run to the guard. He grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away from Prompto.

‘Let him go!’

‘Stay put, kid, or I will put you down!’ The man tossed Prompto towards the other guards, like he weighed nothing. And now that he had his hands free he grabbed Noctis’ by his clothes. The thought hit him, that the guards didn’t recognise him. He could try to slip out of his robe and run away, but what about Prompto? His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar rumbling voice.

‘Now you’ve really done it! I thought you knew better than to piss off someone important!’

Noctis’ and Prompto’s head whipped towards Gladio’s approaching form. Brows furrowed, he looked angry. Noctis found himself shrinking in the guard’s grip.

‘Gladio,’ Prompto grunted out, struggling in the guards’ hold. ‘What are you talking about?’

He stopped in front of Prompto and jabbed his finger into his chest. ‘I’ve got orders to take you in, you idiot. Come on, I don’t have time for this.’ Gladio waved at the guards to take Prompto away.

‘What about the other one?’ the man holding Noctis asked. Gladio turned to them and squinted at Noctis in the waning light. Noctis saw Prompto’s face twist in fear and Noctis made the decision just as he saw Gladio’s eyes go wide in recognition. He unclasped his robe, effectively slipping out of the guard’s hand along with the cloth to reveal himself. He backed a few steps away, making everyone look at him.

‘Unhand him!’ he ordered, pouring as much authority into his voice as he could muster. ‘By the order of the prince!’ There was a stunned silence and Noctis’ eyes shifted to Prompto who was staring at him with his mouth open, but Noctis forced his eyes back to Gladio.

‘Noct— Prince Noctis!’ Several emotions flashed on Gladio’s face, before he gave him a curt bow. The other guards bowed as well, pushing Prompto’s head down instead of letting him go. ‘We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Are you alright?’

‘Yes, as you can see,’ Noctis answered a bit irritated. ‘Do as I command and release him.’ He nodded towards Prompto, but nothing happened. Gladio pursed his lips in a thin line, visibly hesitating.

‘I will take you back to the palace, but we have orders to contain him.’

‘Orders from whom?’ Noctis asked still glaring at Gladio.

‘From Bahamut, you will have to take it up with him.’

Noctis watched helplessly as Prompto was dragged away. Their eyes met again and guilt washed over him from the look on Prompto’s face until they turned him away. Noctis’ eyes shifted back to Gladio.

‘Oh, I will. Take me back to the Citadel.’ Gladio eyed him for a moment, but Noctis’ eyes went to Prompto’s form again as the guards took him away.

Noctis tried to refuse the carriage Gladio called for him, the thought of being carried back to the Citadel left him with a bitter feeling, but walking was out of the question as his knee almost gave out under him at the first step. There was a scowl on Gladio’s face that Noctis knew was from worry, but he gritted his teeth, insisting he was alright, only tired.

The way back to the Citadel was spent in a strained silence. Gladio tried to ask him questions, but Noctis stayed stubbornly silent, staring at the inside of the curtains of the carriage. He wasn’t even allowed to look at the streets to distract his mind from the image of Prompto’s stunned look or the sight of him struggling in the guards’ hold.

It was dark by the time they reached the Citadel’s gates. The moment he stepped inside servants hurried to him, but he sent them all away, making his way to his room. A part of him was relieved to be back, it was what he was used to, it was safe. He hated that part. The other part immediately felt the doors closing on his freedom once again. Spending a day out made him yearn for things he didn’t even know existed. Things Prompto showed him. Prompto, who was now in the dungeons; because of him. He needed to do something about that.

Ignis was in his room. He did his best to hide his emotions, but the small frown on his face told Noctis all about how stressed, worried and borderline angry he was. Oh, and disappointed. Noctis endured the cold lecture with a clenched jaw, the only thing keeping him from shrinking away was the image of Prompto as the guards dragged him away. When Ignis was finished with chewing him out Noctis even managed a short apology before he expressed his wish, well, considering the way it came out it was more like a demand to see Bahamut. Ignis looked taken aback for a moment, before he recovered his composure. He advised against it, considering the circumstances, but Noctis didn’t let himself be diverted and repeated his request with every ounce of authority he had in himself. Ignis stared at him for a few moments, then didn’t argue any further, only made a suggestion for him to clean up before doing so. That was when Noctis took account of his appearance. He was covered in dust, grime and mud. Probably from head to toe. He didn’t really notice up until Ignis pointed it out. He needed all his dedication and dignity if he wanted to win any argument against Bahamut, so he couldn’t see him like this.

By the time he was finished his father was in his room and Noctis felt the need to go and hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night. Facing Ignis was bad, but his father was on a whole other level. Regis wasn’t angry with him, he was sad. The disappointment was worse than all his anger would have been. Noctis didn’t know what to say to him, so he stayed quiet, barely able to bear his father’s gaze. At the end Regis just asked him if he was alright and when Noctis assured him he was, he left with the promise they would talk after he rested. Noctis couldn’t hold back his wince when the doors closed after his father.

Noctis felt like all the strength was drained from him, but he steeled himself. He could deal with his emotions later, now he had things to do.

Not caring a bit about the late hour he summoned Bahamut to himself. The Royal Vizier appeared, despite seeming irritated, not that Noctis cared about that.

‘Prince Noctis, how may I be of service to you?’ His tone was as polite as ever when he bowed in front of him. Noctis raised his head, doing his best to look down on the man even if he was a bit taller than him.

‘The guards just took a boy from the market. On your order.’

‘Well, yes, your father charged me to keep peace on the streets of Insomnia. The boy was a criminal,’ he said like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Like he was explaining something to a child.

‘And what was his crime?’ Noctis asked crossing his arms over his chest. Bahamut blinked at him in surprise.

‘Kidnapping the prince, of course.’

Now anger rose in Noctis and he had to keep himself from shouting at the man. ‘He didn’t kidnap me, I ran away on my own. I just met him at the market.’

‘Oh dear, why wasn’t I notified of this little detail?’ Now Bahamut looked away, raising his hand to run a finger over his jaw. ‘You were gone the whole day, we feared the worst. No one thought you might have left on your own… Then you were found with a known criminal—’

‘For the last time, he is not a criminal!’

‘The guards recognised him as a thief and scoundrel,’ Bahamut said with a raised eyebrow, almost like he was daring Noctis to try to defend Prompto one last time. Noctis recognised what he was after, so he tried to redirect the conversation towards what he really wanted.

‘That… might be so, but he didn’t kidnap me!’

‘Oh. How frightfully upsetting,’ Bahamut didn’t sound like he meant it. ‘Had I but known…’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Noctis narrowed his eyes on the Vizier. ‘I want to see him.’

‘I’m afraid that’s not possible, your Highness.’

‘Why?’ Noctis asked with a terrible feeling settling in his gut. The pitying look on Bahamut’s face didn’t help either.

‘Sadly, the boy’s sentence has been already carried out.’

‘What sentence?’

‘Death. By beheading.’

The world stopped around Noctis and for a moment he could only stare at the man standing in front of him.

‘I’m exceedingly sorry, my prince.’ He stepped towards Noctis, a hand extending to touch his shoulder, like he used to do when Noctis was a child. ‘It seems there was an—’

‘Out,’ Noctis gritted through clenched teeth. ‘Get out of my sight.’

Bahamut dropped his hand and after a curt bow he turned on his heel and left the room. Noctis stood there, rooted to the spot and staring at the wall in front of him, unseeing until he felt there wasn’t enough air around him. He needed to get out. He made it down to the gardens somehow and collapsed by the fountain, eyes fixed on the dark water.

He’s dead. Prompto was dead. Because of him.

For the first time Noctis thought he made a friend on his own and he managed to get him killed on the same day.

He thought about the way Prompto held his hand as they ran, his laugh, the wonder on his face when Noctis showed him his magic. He felt numb.

He had no idea how long he was there when Ignis sat down next to him. He didn’t say anything, just placed his arm over Noctis’ shoulder, pulling him to himself. A sob escaped the prince and Ignis held him in silence until he let everything out.

 

 

When Ignis left the prince he felt definitely drained. He found Noctis in the garden, he could see his talk with the Royal Vizier didn’t go well by the way Noctis was staring into nothing. He didn’t even react when Ignis settled next to him. What he didn’t expect was the break down. He might have never seen Noctis display such emotions before in his life. So much so he wasn’t even sure what to do. He might have been tasked with caring for and tutoring the prince, but he was not certain he could do right by him in this very situation. Staying by his side and listening were all Ignis could offer him.

He wouldn’t say he had a perfect recollection of the day’s events, because even what little Noctis told him was out of order and constantly interrupted by his sobbing. Ignis’ heart ached for the prince, if he never had to see him like that again he’d die a happy man.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for the prince to calm down. After he finally had it still took some coaxing to make Noctis return to his room. The prince looked like he wasn’t even present, probably the only thing that kept him walking in the right direction was Ignis’ hand on the small of his back.

Between the emotional strain of the night and the stress of the whole day of planning, searching and going through worst case scenarios in his head since he discovered the prince was missing, Ignis felt absolutely exhausted.

He only got a few steps away from the prince’s door when it all crashed down on him. He leaned on the wall, removing his spectacle to rub at his eyes with a sigh. They didn’t need this mess right now.

‘That bad, huh.’

Ignis raised his head at the voice to see Gladio walk up to him. He didn’t even hear him approach. He blamed it on the exhaustion.

‘This was an eventful and tiring day for all of us,’ Ignis offered, not giving in the urge to complain more. Gladio huffed in answer; the unamused lines on his face telling Ignis that he needn’t to. Observant as ever, the guard captain was already reading between the lines.

‘Is he alright?’

‘Unharmed, I’d say, at least physically. He’s resting.’ Ignis deliberated how much to tell. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Gladio, still, the affairs of the royal family were something to be treated with discretion. Gladio hummed, yet again catching onto things from Ignis’ silence, rather than the things he said. Ignis liked that about him.

‘Actually, I was hoping I might find you here. Listen, sorry about not updating you when I promised I would. I got called away.’

‘That is quite all right. After all, it was you who brought him back in the end. Though it makes me wonder what could have been of bigger importance, than finding the heir apparent.’ Ignis meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, but the troubled expression didn’t leave Gladio’s face.

‘My thoughts exactly, but I wasn’t in a position to argue with the Royal Vizier.’

‘Bahamut?’ Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘What did he want? If you don’t mind me asking.’

‘We had to make an arrest.’

Ignis blinked in surprise.

‘Yeah, I know,’ Gladio scoffed. ‘When I tried to ask how can finding a crook be more important than finding the prince, you know what he said? He told me, the sooner we bring the guy in, the sooner we can go back to search for the prince.’

‘That is indeed strange,’ Ignis agreed. ‘But if I’m not mistaken you found them together.’

‘Yeah, definitely not what I expected. I got lucky I guess.’ Gladio didn’t look happy about that.

Ignis hesitated for a second, but then gave in to his curiosity. ‘That boy you found the prince with, why was he wanted?’

‘Theft, property damage, endangering citizens, the usual thing.’ Gladio waved a hand with a dismissive gesture. Ignis frowned.

‘I’d call that reason enough.’

Gladio shook his head, the unhappy expression still on his face. ‘Not for this. He’s harmless. If all the criminals in Insomnia would be like him, the Crownsguard would be out of work.’

Ignis couldn’t help the small smile pulling on his lips at the sentiment. ‘Careful Gladio, you almost sound like you have a soft spot for this little thief.’

‘Nah, I was sure he’d get what’s coming for him one day, but this doesn’t feel right. He’s been around for years and now Bahamut wants him caught ASAP. Never mind that the prince was missing.’ Gladio let out a sigh, shaking his head again. ‘Anyway, what’s done is done, the prince is back, all is well. Except for Prompto, but he had it coming.’

Ignis frowned again, a disturbing suspicion rising in him.

‘What happened to the thief?’

Gladio shrugged. ‘Poor kid went to the dungeons, as it was ordered, supposed he’s still there until a hearing.’

Ignis hesitated for a moment, but in the end he decided he couldn’t stay quiet.

‘Noctis said the boy he was with… he was executed, Gladio.’

For a stunned moment Gladio only stared at him.

‘Executed? For what?’

‘His Highness was devastated and made very little sense in his retelling of the events, so I do not know.’

‘That can’t be right! We only brought him in a few hours ago!’

‘It indeed seemed unusual…’ Ignis allowed, but was interrupted by another outburst from Gladio.

‘Unusual? Ignis, I know that kid, he’s a pain in the ass, but he’s never done anything that would warrant more than a night or two in the dungeons!’

‘That you know of.’ At Gladio’s glare Ignis went on: ‘I only meant, that we do not have enough information to come to conclusions,’ he said with mild irritation in his voice.

Gladio sighed. ‘You’re right. Sorry, that I loaded all this on you. I bet you got better things to do than listen to my ranting.’

The sincerity in his voice caught Ignis off guard. ‘Oh, that’s… you don’t have to worry about it.’

Gladio looked at him for a moment, his anger already gone. Or knowing him he just put it at the back of his mind to handle it at a later time.

‘I could return the favour, whenever you feel like letting out some steam…’

‘Sparring is quite high on the list of things I’d rather avoid right now.’ Even from the idea Ignis felt more exhausted. Gladio lifted his shoulder in a small shrug, a smile appearing on his face.

‘I was thinking more about getting you a tea and let you rant all you want, but I like how your first thought was to get physical.’ Gladio had the gall to wink at him and Ignis’ treacherous mind immediately supplied him with ideas how physical they could get in a way that had nothing to do with sparring. He had to swallow, feeling the blush creep up on his face, but he ignored it.

‘That won’t be necessary, though the offer is very much appreciated.’ There, proper manners were always the way to go in situations he was uncertain of how he wanted to go. Gladio smirked at him, but it soon transformed into a soft smile, that almost made Ignis reconsider his last words. Then Gladio held his hand out to him.

‘You need to get some rest too. Let me walk you back to your room.’

That was the moment Ignis realised he was still leaning on the wall. He took the offered hand even if it certainly wasn’t necessary; he could very well stand on his own feet. But the thought flew out of his head, because Gladio’s hand was warm and felt good around his fingers. If Gladio held his hand a bit longer than it was needed and after letting go he placed his hand on the small of Ignis’ back, leading him, Ignis wasn’t about to point it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Noctis ;_; It's gonna be okay, I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to more adventures!

Through his eighteen years Prompto had several occasions, that he could call the worst day of his life, but he thought now he had a new winner. If not that, it surely could be called “The Best day of his life that turned into the Worst in less than two minutes”. At least that was how he felt bound and lying on the cold stone of a dungeon. A fate that most likely would have caught up with him sooner or later, but he thought it would be later. And definitely not because of the prince.

‘He was the freaking prince,’ he groaned to himself again, most probably for the thousand and three hundredth time. ‘How was I supposed to know he was the prince?’

Of course no answer came, as he was very much alone, if you didn’t count the rats, and since they didn’t talk to him, Prompto didn’t count them. Ever since the guards threw him in here the previous night no one even bothered so much as to check on him. From a little window high up he saw the sun rise and set again and Prompto had the sinking feeling, that maybe this was it. This is how he will die. Not even by a blade to the neck, just rotting away in the filth.

He did his best not to think about Noct, well, Prince Noctis apparently… but since he had nothing better to do than think and regret all his life choices, his mind wandered back to the prince all the time. Wasn’t that just perfectly fitting that when he thought he made a friend, he turns out to be a runaway prince and gets him in a dungeon.

At first Prompto held out a little hope that Noct would clear things up and they might let him go, but as time went on that hope died in the light of the reality of his situation. All the guards knew him by name for Astrals’ sake. He was nothing. So why would the prince even care? Never mind the day they spent together. As it seemed, it meant nothing. That thought really had no reason to hurt like that.

He heard squeaking again and moved a bit to keep an eye out for a potential rat attack. The little beasts could at least have the decency to wait until he kicked the bucket before wanting to take a bite out of him. Then there was a familiar high pitched howl. Prompto’s head shot up towards the window and he could see the pale fur he would recognise anywhere.

‘Carb!’ he all but shouted. The fox eyed him for a moment, then with a few well-placed jumps he was next to him. He let out an excited noise, licking Prompto’s face and nuzzling his nose all over him.

‘Okay, okay, I get it, I’m happy to see you too.’ Prompto laughed. ‘Hey, can you get me out of this?’ He turned showing the ropes holding his wrists. Carb moved over, sniffling the cord, then he heard the tell-tale sound of little teeth tearing on the rope.

‘We really got ourselves into some trouble, didn’t we?’ He heard a telling huff and he had to smile. ‘Okay, I managed to get us into trouble, but I had to help him out. Ouch!’ His hands came free and he moved carefully, trying to bring the feeling back into his numb arms. It took some time. He rubbed the rope marks and the small bite mark on his wrist. He shot a look at Carbuncle, but he just sat down next to him, licking his paws and ignoring Prompto with all his might. Prompto made a quick work of untying the ropes on his ankles now that his hands were free.

‘Do I need to remind you, that you liked him too?’ Prompto shot the fox another look, but he only paused in his grooming, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his muzzle for a moment to look up at him, then he went back to clean himself.

‘You don’t fool me, little guy.’ Prompto grinned, but his mirth was short lived. ‘Not that we need to worry about seeing him ever again. Princes don’t have time for street rats like us. He has to get married and all. Become king.’ Now he remembered Noct’s reluctance towards marriage. If Prompto had to guess he’d say he wasn’t big on becoming king either. Now it made much more sense for him to run away. But now he was back, because Prompto got himself caught. He let out a tired sigh, leaning his back to the cold wall.

‘You think we could have been friends if things were different?’

Carb shook himself and climbed into Prompto’s lap, letting out a soft whine.

‘Yeah, I know. It’s pointless to think about stuff like that. But it wouldn’t be the first stupid thing I did, now would it?’

‘It’s only stupid if you just think about it, instead of doing something _for_ it.’

Prompto startled at the voice, scrambling a few feet away as Carbuncle jumped from his lap, hissing.

‘Who’s there?’ Prompto asked glaring into the shadows where the voice came from.

‘Only a fellow prisoner, like yourself.’ A form moved, emerging from the dark and Prompto watched with narrowed eyes as a man in rugged clothes limped towards him. He leaned heavily on a wooden stick and his left eye was covered with a cloth tied around his head. ‘But maybe we could help each other out.’

Carb was still growling at him which was enough for Prompto to stay on guard. ‘What do you want?’

‘I presume you want out of here. Maybe even make something along the way.’ He rubbed his fingers together in a universal gesture. Now Prompto stared at him with open suspicion.

‘I’m listening,’ he said not even trying to hide his distrust. He might be young and sometimes naïve, but not to this extent. Nothing was freely given in this world.

‘Ever heard of Solheim, boy?’

‘Everyone knows the tales of the legendary nation laid to ruins by the Astral War.’ Prompto rolled his eyes at the stranger.

‘Then you also heard about their ruins being filled with treasure.’

Prompto rolled his eyes again. ‘Even if that was true, the ruins are lost, no one knows where they are.’

‘Ah, ah, ah,’ he wagged his index finger in front of Prompto’s face. ‘Not all. How do you think people know about the treasures?’

‘Um… they made it up?’

‘Huh, sceptic little one. People make a lot of things up, but not this.’ He reached into his pocket and Prompto went stiff, then relaxed as the stranger’s hand emerged with a coin. He flicked it over to him and Prompto caught it with ease. He looked it over in the low light. It was bigger, than the usual money in Insomnia and had some circular patterns carved into it.  If he had to guess it was made of gold. In its middle was a red stone, which could have been glass, but something told him it was not. Prompto stared at it, he never saw anything like this before. When he looked up the man had a knowing grin on his face. He extended his hand for the coin and Prompto tossed it back to him.

‘I also heard they are protected by magic.’ Prompto said, still doubtful.

‘Indeed they are, but I know a way to get in.’

‘Why are you telling me all this?’

‘Because I know where to find one of these ruins and I know it holds treasures beyond your imagination. But I need your help to get it.’

‘Me? Why?’

‘To get it you need quick thinking and quicker feet. One I still have, but the other…’ He pulled his robes to reveal his legs. The right one looked like the flesh was carved off from knee down. An involuntary shudder ran through Prompto at the sight. ‘Help me out and you’ll get the reward of your lifetime. Big enough that it might even impress that prince of yours.’

‘That’s not—’ Prompto cut himself off, it wasn’t the time to think about Noct. He didn’t believe a single word this guy was saying. Surely he was down here long enough to start going crazy in the head. But having a crazy cellmate might be a problem. Maybe he could play along to be on the safe side.

‘Let’s say I’m willing to help. There’s a tiny problem. That ruin is still out there and we’re in here.’

The man waggled his finger again. ‘That can be easily changed.’ He wobbled to the wall and spent a few moments to probe the stones. Then he dropped on his knees and pushed. To Prompto’s astonishment a part of the wall opened up and revealed a set of stairs. The stranger looked back at him with a shark like grin.

‘What do you say, boy? Do we have a deal?’

Prompto stared at him, trying to decide what to do. He still didn’t trust him, but even if this man did nothing else than got him out of the dungeon it was worth entertaining his crazy a bit more. And what if he was telling the truth? If that treasure did exist? He could be rich. Rich enough to maybe see Noct again. He pushed that thought away.

Carbuncle climbed up on his shoulders, letting out a tiny squeak. Prompto looked at him as if he could tell him what he should do. Well, if nothing else he’d be free and then he just needed to watch his back.

‘Alright.’

 

 

Getting out of the dungeon was almost disappointingly uneventful. Not that Prompto would have preferred running from shouting guards, but when he imagined escaping from the king’s dungeons it was more exciting than climbing narrow stairways and crawling through drains.

But the moment they were out it was all forgotten. He was free. He took a deep breath of the night air that smelled only a bit better than inside the dungeon, considering they emerged near the sewers. Still, a big grin broke out on his face, because he wasn’t sure he’d ever see the night sky again.

His silent celebration was interrupted by the man tugging on his clothes.

‘Come along, boy. We have treasures to find.’ He slapped him on the back and started to limp down the street. Prompto eyed him a moment before going after him.

Well, the man delivered the first part of his deal so Prompto was willing to follow him for now. He was a bit taller than Prompto, but didn’t look like he had a lot of muscle on him. That staff he was using to walk could be used as a weapon, but if nothing else Prompto was sure he could outrun him at the first sign of trouble. He decided as long as he stayed on his guard everything should be fine.

They arrived at a stall with a single chocobo in the pen. Prompto could barely hold his excited squeak in. Finding a chocobo was always a good thing. The man looked around, then opened the pen and took the bird’s reins.

A saddled chocobo just for them to find. How convenient. Well, it’s not like the guy could get any more suspicious than this.

There was a waterskin hanging off the saddle and the man took it, opening it and taking a huge gulp of whatever was in it. Then he tossed it to Prompto. He eyed the thing and smelled the contents. It was water. Not a wise thing to drink from unknown sources, but he had no water for a day now, and the stranger drank from it first. Thinking to hell with it, Prompto raised the waterskin to his mouth, taking careful sips and almost let out an embarrassing sound at the feeling to finally being able to quench his thirst.

The man showed the bird’s reins into Prompto’s hand and climbed on its back. The chocobo let out an annoyed squawk, but Prompto patted its head and beak in an attempt to calm it.

‘Hey, it’s okay,’ he muttered and smiled when the animal leaned into his touch. At least he had one pleasant companion for this. The man didn’t want the water back, so Prompto kept it on himself.

‘Let’s go,’ the stranger urged them when he finally settled himself on the bird. Prompto refrained from commenting and just started to lead the chocobo away. ‘I’ll show you the way.’

And that he did.

At first Prompto tried to get him to talk, asking about how he knew about the treasure and the ruins, but the only answer he got was that he travelled a lot. Questions regarding who he was lead to even more vague answers so by the time they left the city Prompto gave up altogether and braced himself for a silent and boring journey.

His only source of entertainment was Carb jumping to and fro between his shoulders and the chocobo’s head. But he put to an end even to that, when Carb continued to growl and hiss at the man. He seemed to find the animal’s ire entertaining, if his smirks were any indication.

They were walking for what seemed like hours.

They ran into a sandstorm at one point and Prompto lost the remaining sense of his direction and had no idea where they were. Previously all he could see was sand. Now wasn’t different, but the sand was in front of his eyes instead of under his feet.

Prompto was really starting to wonder if they were heading to anywhere or just gonna wander around in the desert until they dry out. At one point he started to entertain the idea of tossing the man out of the saddle, taking the bird and running back to Insomnia. Not that his conscience would let him… the man might be crazy, but he did get him free. So maybe he would just knock him out and take them all back to the city. Leave him in the outskirts and Prompto could finally go home. Home. Even that didn’t have the same ring after…

The man’s shout cut his musings short.

‘It’s there! We’re almost there!’

Prompto strained his eyes, but to him the landscape looked just like it did in the last few hours. When they got closer there was definitely something beside a sand dune, looked like some stone columns buried in the sand.

‘Not much of a ruin,’ Prompto muttered.

‘Don’t let your eyes deceive you. Things not always what they seem.’ He got off the chocobo to the bird’s obvious relief and hobbled towards the stone sticking out of the sand. Prompto tied the reins to a broken pillar, it wouldn’t do them any good to let their ride wander away.

‘Here, boy! Over here!’ The voice came from behind a fallen column and Prompto took a deep breath. “Over there” meant that either a legendary ruin awaited him, or he got a dagger between the ribs. _But why would he bring me all the way out here just to kill me?_ Surely that made no sense, so he patted the chocobo’s head a final time and made his way towards the man. Carb jumped on his shoulder, half hiding under his shirt and the familiarity of his touch managed to calm his racing heart.

‘Here goes nothing,’ he mumbled to himself before turning the corner, fully prepared to be jumped at.

But nothing happened as the man was standing over something on the ground. Prompto carefully made his way to him to find a series of circular symbols on the ground. It looked like a big, round shield, except that the middle emitted a red light. It looked like the coin the man showed him earlier.

‘What now?’ Prompto asked. Sure, they found something, but he wouldn’t call that a treasure.

‘Now you open the door.’

‘What door?’

‘Touch the light.’

At Prompto’s confused look he just made a shooing motion. Prompto knelt down in the sand next to the thing. He saw writing on it, but the letters didn’t resemble any writing he ever saw. With a deep breath he placed his hand on the red light. For a moment nothing happened, but then a tingling feeling ran up on his arm. He jerked his hand back as if burnt.

The metal moved under them. He jumped to his feet, stumbling back a few steps and stared as the plate opened up revealing a stairway leading down. He peeked in and only saw darkness, but there was light at the bottom.

‘Excellent!’ The man was next to him and he stared at Prompto with a look he could only describe as unsettling. ‘Now, listen carefully. I need you to look for the Crystal. You might need to pass a few trials to get it, but you’re a clever young man, I’m sure you’re capable.’

‘What trials? You said nothing about trials before!’

‘Ah, but we’re so close, you really want to turn back now?’

Prompto hesitated looking down at the entrance. He was right, they’ve come this far…

‘Alright. You said something about a crystal?’

‘Yes, the Crystal. You can have everything else you find on your way, but first you need to get me the Crystal. The rest is all yours.’

From all the weird things he said that was what made Prompto the most suspicious, but he came this far… With another deep breath he stepped inside and started down the stairs. Carbuncle nuzzled his nose to his neck, whether to comfort him or himself Prompto couldn’t decide.

He got quickly to the bottom of the stairs to something that looked like a dead end. But there was another big metal plate on the wall, so he stepped to it and pressed his palm to the light in the middle. The stone shook around him, then the whole room started to descend.

‘Woah!’ He almost lost his footing, Carb let out an indignant whine as he was nearly dislodged from his shoulder.

When the structure stopped the stone opened up revealing a corridor. Prompto exchanged a look with Carb.

‘Hey, it’s just some ruins. It might be fun!’

The fox let out a disagreeing mewl, but Prompto shrugged and started towards the light. How bad can it be?

It was bad. Really, really bad.

After several chambers of moving stone platforms, spinning hot iron spiked columns, jumping over endless abyss and an enormous contraption with a horned skull that was moving and had the hot spinning spikes Prompto would have given anything to meet the ones who made all this just to ask:

‘What the hell is wrong with his place???’

Unfortunately, he had no answer.

When they entered the second chamber he already thought this place couldn’t get any weirder, but he was proven wrong pretty soon when Carb jumped from his shoulder and ran off.

‘Hey, don’t do this to me now Carb, come back!’ But the fox didn’t listen to him, so Prompto hurried after him. He didn’t have to run long as he heard Carb’s excited squeals from over a corner. When he rounded the stone he found himself in a small alcove where Carb padded and sniffled around something on the floor. At first Prompto thought he got excited about the fallen rocks, but as he got closer he saw there was something under them.

‘What’d ya found, buddy?’ he asked as Carb continued to run around the boulder. Prompto looked down confused. ‘A rug. Seriously?’ Because that’s what it was. Some old carpet under the rubble. Carb let out an indignant howl and pushed at the rocks with his head, then his whole body. When he realised that wasn’t working he stood on his hind legs, front paws pushing on the stone, but of course he had no chance to move it. He sat back and looked up at Prompto with the most desperate expression he ever saw on him.

‘Alright,’ Prompto rubbed his forehead defeated. ‘You want the carpet, I get it.’ As he stepped to the rubble to see how to move it. Carb continued to bounce around him, making his excited noises again.

‘Well, if nothing else we could take a break, and it’s gonna be nicer, than sitting on the floor,’ Prompto muttered as he started to remove the rocks from the rug. They were a bit heavy, but he managed to lift and throw them away. There was only one too big for him to lift, but that he managed to push away with his legs, putting his back to the wall. When he was done he took one end, lifting the carpet from the floor and shaking it out a bit. It sure gathered a great amount of dust in here, but that was the best he could do at the moment. It was bigger than him so he had to lift it up to really look at it. It was a colourful one with similar patterns he saw all over the ruins, but most of it was filled with a picture of a man in armour. He had dark skin and long silver hair. For a moment Prompto was lost in all the details it was made with.

‘Wow,’ he breathed. It was a wonderful piece. Then the man’s eyes opened and he looked at Prompto. Prompto let out a shriek he would later deny, dropped the carpet and stumbled back, falling on his ass. Carb was still jumping around him making happy howls, but Prompto had only eyes for the carpet in front of him lifting off the floor and standing before him, the picture of the man staring down at him with his arms crossed. His arms weren’t crossed before. It moved! The picture really moved! The carpet moved on its own!

‘I think it’s finally time for me to freak out,’ he heard himself say and did he imagine it or did the man on the carpet really roll his eyes? But then Carb jumped on his lap, pawing at his shirt, then a moment later he hopped off and was at the carpet pawing the man’s legs until it folded itself so he could climb on top of it. Prompto maybe never saw him act like this before. Except he did, Carb only acted like this with people he liked. He felt himself even more confused than before.

‘Do you—’ he had to clear his throat as his voice broke. ‘Do you know each other?’ Then the situation dawned on him and he rubbed his face with both hands, closing his eyes. ‘I am asking a fox and a magic carpet stuck in a ruin for gods knows how long whether they know each other.’ Saying out loud was even worse. ‘How is this my life?’ He peeked out from between his fingers and found the carpet petting Carb on his head with the tassel on its corner. Prompto felt like groaning, lying down and never getting up again.

A few moments later he felt the fox settle on his lap, so he dropped his hands and looked at Carb staring at him with what Prompto could only describe as a worried look. It made him smile.

‘I’m okay, it’s just been a crazy day. Well, days. I met the prince, got thrown into the dungeons, escaped the dungeon, met a magic carpet in a Solheim ruin while looking for a… Oh! I almost forgot!’ He jumped to his feet, looking at the man in the carpet.

‘You know this place, right? Do you know where I can find the Crystal?’

The man eyed him for a moment, then he looked down at Carbuncle. The fox let out a happy squeak and the man seemed to make a decision. He nodded and the carpet lifted off the ground. Prompto felt his jaw hit the floor, but then chided himself for being shocked again. It was a magic carpet, duh, of course it could fly. The carpet “looked” back at him, beckoning with its tassel. After a deep breath Prompto followed it.

Things got a bit easier after that. For starters, the place didn’t feel so empty and he didn’t feel so alone. Prompto tried to talk to the man, but since he didn’t really have a mean to answer, it became a guessing game on Prompto’s part where he asked yes or no questions and the man seemed only mildly annoyed, so he decided as long as he got answers he could go on.

Still, his limbs were getting sore from jumping, running and climbing and his brain was hurting too! This place was so confusing! He pointedly ignored the part of him that found the challenges of having to figure out how to get around the place fun.

He found coins like the man showed him in the dungeon scattered all over the place, made out of different materials, some looked like copper or silver and gold too. At first he pocketed some, but then realised he wouldn’t be able to carry all of it and jump around; he didn’t want to end up like some of the skeletons he found pierced by spikes or crushed by an unfortunate fall. So he ignored anything shining on the floor. It wasn’t easy, but he’d get more on his way out.

When they entered another huge chamber with metal beams and stone pillars seemingly hanging over nothing Prompto suddenly felt really drained.

‘I’m supposed to go that way?’ he asked the carpet hovering next to him. He got a nod. ‘Can’t you just, I don’t know, fly me there?’ Prompto asked and felt like hitting himself over the head for not thinking about that sooner. The man shook his head and Prompto sighed. Of course, it would have been too easy. But there was nothing he could do about that, so he braced himself for another session of running and jumping.

He made his way forward, carefully balancing on a metal beam, then proceeded to jump from one pillar to the next. At the last jump he knew he made a mistake the moment his feet left the stone, but it was too late. Everything happened so fast. He tried to shift in the air to reach the next column, but he didn’t have enough momentum for that. His fingers touched the stone, but slipped right off of it and he fell. He wasn’t sure where the scream came from, could be Carb, but maybe it was him. For a moment he wondered if he would hit the floor in the darkness or would he just fall for eternity. When he did hit something, the air was knocked out of him and he struggled for a moment to fill his lungs again. When he managed to take a deep breath and dared to open his eyes he was moving back towards the pillar he jumped from. And there was some fabric under his palms. With a surprised yelp he realised he was sitting on the carpet as it brought him back to safety. When they reached the stone the carpet tilted at one end and Prompto slid down, standing on shaking legs.

‘You… saved me,’ stating the obvious, good job Prompto. ‘You won’t take me to the Crystal, but you saved my life just now.’ Momentary he was distracted by Carb whining at his legs. He picked the fox up, patting his head reassuringly, in a way of saying he was okay, then looked back at the carpet. The man only shrugged.

‘Thank you,’ Prompto said and he thought he saw a smile on the man’s face.

Prompto lost his sense of time, he had no idea how long were they down here. Considering how tired he felt, it must have been long enough, but considering how much rest he didn’t get in the last few days, that didn’t mean much.

Still, he couldn’t have been happier when at the end of yet another corridor they reached a chamber occupied only by a platform that held something shining with a bluish white light. The carpet clapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the light.

‘That’s the Crystal?’ he asked and got a nod. ‘Not that all this jumping around and almost dying wasn’t fun, but freaking finally!’ He pumped his fist in the air and now he was sure he saw a small smile on the man’s face. ‘Okay, you stay here, I’ll get the Crystal.’ He looked at Carb, who was now perched on the top of the carpet and playing with one of the tassels. It might look like it was just the fox slapping the fabric, but Prompto didn’t miss how the tassel moved out of Carb’s reach from time to time. With a smile he headed towards the stairs leading up to the platform. Prompto jogged up the stairs, feeling energised at the prospect that their search ended and that soon they could leave this place behind. He tried not to think about treasures and the possibility to see Noctis again. Now wasn’t the time.

He got to the Crystal and for a moment couldn’t do else, but stare at it. It was beautiful. It was shaped like an egg, about the size of his palm. The rocky exterior harboured a myriad of sparkling, tiny crystals, in breath-taking gradient of purples and blues.

Prompt reached out and carefully wrapped his fingers around it. Its surface was rough, like stone and when he touched it another wave of tingling sensation ran up his arm, like when he touched the door, but it was gone a second later. He took it from the stand and its light disappeared almost completely. It left Prompto blind for a moment until his eyes got used to the dimness around him. Now the room was almost fully dark as he pocketed the Crystal.

That was when he noticed it. At first he didn’t know what felt different, but as Carb barked at him from the distance it dawned on him. Silence. Previously there was always this constant noise around him, like… like machines working, but now everything was silent. Too silent. Carb barked again and there was urgency in his voice. Prompto hurried back to them and just as he stepped off the stairs the stone dropped down behind him. He whirled around to see nothing where the platform was only a moment ago.

‘What the—’ he got cut off by the carpet showing him onto the corridor, where they came from. Something was not right here. Prompto’s mind worked hard to figure it out, but it wasn’t easy between Carb’s urgent whining and the carpet’s constant pushing him.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked, but got no answer as he came to a sudden halt at the edge of the stone. Where there were previously columns standing above the abyss was now only darkness. Then the corridor collapsed behind them. Something hit his legs and he stumbled back on top of the carpet and in the next moment they were flying away. He heard rumbling and rocks started to fall around them. When they reached a chamber they came through earlier Prompto saw that everything that was moving before has stopped. He felt the whole place shaking. It was falling apart, came the realisation a moment later. Without the Crystal’s magic it was all falling apart!

They were gaining speed as they flew through chamber after chamber and everything was collapsing around them. Prompto grabbed the edge of the carpet as they had to avoid a falling rock, Carb hissed from somewhere and he could feel the fox climb under his shirt. He hoped the carpet knew where they were heading, because he sure as hell had no idea. The panic was right at the edge of his mind.

Now they were flying so fast everything was blurred around him and they made neck-breaking turns over still standing or crumbling stones. The noise was so loud around him, he couldn’t even hear his own surprised shouts.

Prompto recognised the first chamber they entered, but instead of going towards the door he came in, the carpet took him to a tunnel on the right and they were flying up, the rumbling following them. It was a way out! He could see the sky at the end of the tunnel! The stairs he went down collapsed too, but they were almost there!

They nearly made it out. In the last second something jerked the carpet out from under him and he hit the top of the remains of the stairs. Flailing for purchase he tumbled down. Just when he thought he would fall back he could grab the stone and dangled over the abyss. He tried to find some purchase with his legs, but his feet constantly slipped on the crumbling stone and he couldn’t steady himself long enough to pull himself up. He was starting to panic in earnest when the man appeared over him.

‘Help me up!’ Prompto shouted.

‘Do you have the Crystal? Give it here!’

‘Come on man, I can’t keep—’

‘Give me the Crystal!’

Prompto cursed under his breath, but reached into his pocket. Somehow he managed to get the Crystal out without falling and reached out towards the man. After a few moments of struggling the man snatched it from his hand and a manic grin appeared on his face.

‘Finally,’ he breathed as he stared at the Crystal mesmerised.

‘Now help me!’ Prompto demanded as he felt himself slipping again. The man hid the Crystal away in his robes and leaned down to grab Prompto’s wrist. But instead of pulling him up he just kept him in place and a dagger appeared in his other hand.

‘Don’t worry, boy. I’ll help you. To the world beyond.’ He raised the dagger with a calm face that scared Prompto more than any manic grin would have and his heart skipped a beat. But before he could strike Carb jumped up on the man and bit into his arm. He hissed in pain and tossed Prompto’s hand away. Too bad that was enough to make him slip all the way and he started to fall. The last thing he saw was the man tossing Carb after him, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I wonder what happens to Prom! Well, I mean, if you saw the movie you know, but still, I'm excited for what's coming. (≧∇≦) See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ifrit was lying on the sofa, reading a book, or more like lazing around with a book in his hands. Sure, he had things to do, but he decided he would enjoy the peace while it still lasted. He was sure the moment Bahamut returned it would all be gone.

The door flew open and banged on the wall, making Ifrit flinch so bad the book slipped from his hand. He left it where it landed and looked towards the figure marching into the room. He looked like he brought half the desert home with himself on his clothes.

‘How did it go?’ Ifrit asked with a smirk as he had a suspicion something went wrong. He really wasn’t ready for the storm that he unleashed on himself just with that question.

‘I had it!’ Bahamut hissed, then his voice got louder and louder with every word. ‘And that sneaky, little, good-for-nothing, ungrateful wretched beast just had to _interfere_! After all the years of waiting, searching, enduring, for a moment I had everything, everything I needed, just for that pest to ruin it!’

‘What pest?’ Ifrit asked as he pushed himself to a sitting position, looking at Bahamut with a frown.

‘That useless fox, who else?!’

‘Last I’ve seen Carbuncle, he was with the prince. Even that was some years ago.’

‘Well, obviously he found a new owner.’

‘So, I guess, then you don’t have the Crystal?’ He got a glare that gave him a flashback of being pierced by thirty swords. ‘Where is it?’ he asked, concentrating on the here and now.

‘Caved in the fucking ruin! I think that’s one of Somnus’ ideas of a joke. “Oh, you want the Crystal? Well, good luck making it out with it as everything collapses around you!”’

‘But the boy made it out then.’

‘Who cares about a street rat?! Weren’t you listening? We have lost the Crystal, you buffoon!’ Bahamut all but shouted the last words, then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. ‘Get men out there.’

Ifrit blinked in surprise. ‘For what?’

‘To dig out that damned Crystal, what else? I’m not sitting here, waiting for it to resurface on its own. We have the Lucis Caelum born with magic, we found the Crystal and I’m not going to rest until I have both in my hands to end this pathetic charade!’

That wasn’t how Ifrit would have called their situation, but he wasn’t a fool to mention that. He tried to concentrate on more pressing details.

‘What am I supposed to say why you want people digging holes in the desert?’

‘I don’t care!’ Bahamut bellowed. ‘Listen carefully, Pryeburner, I came close to killing you once; do not make me regret my decision not to slay you!’ And with that he turned on his heel and stormed out, just as he did coming in. Ifrit let out a sigh, rubbing his face and feeling suddenly exhausted.

‘I already regretted my decision to accept your “mercy” a long time ago, Bladekeeper.’

 

 

Regis planned to have a talk with his son the very next day about everything that happened, but as it was the case many times before, his duties kept him away.

He wasn’t exactly surprised when Noctis didn’t show up for dinner, but when he did not come for breakfast the next day he asked Ignis about his son. The young man cleared his throat in a way that told Regis he was uncomfortable and that alone made him frown.

‘His Highness hasn’t left his room, since he got back. He refused to see anyone or eat a decent meal.’

That explained Ignis’ behaviour. He was worried. After all, he was tasked with not just teaching Noctis, but taking care of him as well, but when Noctis didn’t let him… Regis let out a heavy sigh.

‘I’ll go talk to him.’

‘Please do, your Majesty.’

Regis was familiar with his son’s moods, it wasn’t the first time he shut himself off, but never for so long and so completely. He expected the sulking from him after what happened, but this felt different. There must have been something else as well.

Regis wasn’t surprised at finding Noctis still in his bed. All the curtains were closed on the windows, effectively shutting out almost all of the morning sun. Regis hesitated for a moment at the threshold, before stepping into the darkened room.

‘Noctis,’ he called out and the lump on the bed shifted only for his son to bury himself further into the covers. Regis walked to the bed, slowly lowering himself down on its corner. He wasn’t sure where to start, so he decided on a safe topic first. ‘You missed breakfast.’

‘Not hungry,’ came the answer from among the fabrics.

‘Son, we need to talk.’

‘What’s there to talk about? I messed up and you’re disappointed in me. I’m sorry. I will choose, a bride I mean, just… give me a few more days, please.’

Regis could only stare at him in disbelief. Never in his life did Noctis yield so easily. Now he was sure something was going on.

‘Noctis, look at me, please.’

For a few moments nothing happened, then the sheets shifted and a mop of messy black hair appeared, followed by dull blue eyes as Noctis sat up in the bed. He looked worse than the night he got back.

‘I’m not disappointed,’ Regis started, but the look on his son’s face told him he didn’t believe him and well, maybe rightly so. But that wasn’t all. ‘I was worried. I never meant to make you act quite so…’ he trailed off, looking for the right word.

‘Stupid?’ Noctis supplied.

‘Reckless. And selfish.’

Something passed over Noctis’ face and for a moment Regis thought he looked like he was about to cry, but he looked away, pushing back whatever emotions he had.

‘I… I know,’ Noctis said in a small voice.

‘That’s good, but I hope you also know that you can talk to me if there’s something bothering you,’ Regis said when his son fell silent again. Noctis seemed to think about it or maybe just organising his thoughts. He took a deep breath.

‘Dad… something terrible happened and it’s all my fault,’ it was so low Regis almost missed it. He moved a bit closer, just so he would be in Noctis’ peripheral vision as he stared at his hands in his lap.

‘Please tell me everything,’ he asked as gently as he could.

And Noctis did, in curt sentences, out of order from time to time, but he told him all about how he sneaked out, met a boy at the market and the whole day they spent together. Regis didn’t recall Noctis speaking of someone this way before, the young man certainly left an impression on his son. But then Noctis told him about how they got caught and the boy’s fate. By the end Noctis looked like he was fighting back tears and Regis had a deep frown on his face.

‘Did you know about it? Did you approve his sentence?’ there was only the barest accusation in his voice and Regis shook his head, appealed.

‘No, I would never order an execution without a fair trial, you know that.’

Noctis gave him a small nod, his shoulders visibly relaxing a fraction, but a moment later anger flashed on his face.

‘Then it was all Bahamut’s doing.’

That was worrisome. If his Vizier felt he had the authority to act like this, then that was something he couldn’t ignore. ‘I’ll make sure nothing like this will happen again.’

Noctis looked at him, all the previous anger was gone from his eyes. Now he looked just sad. ‘That doesn’t help him,’ he whispered.

‘I am truly sorry, Noctis.’ Regis watched the sorrowful expression on Noctis’ face and felt his heart break. ‘I have a proposition for you, son.’

Noctis seemed mostly disinterested, but at least he was looking at him and not staring holes into his sheets. Regis’ chest felt still too tight, but he pushed away all his uneasy thoughts. His son’s state of mind was more important, than his worries.

‘You need something to get your mind of all this. You can restart your training, if you are up for it. You already know Clarus’ son, Gladiolus, you can train with him.’

That got Noctis’ attention. ‘Do I get to use magic too?’

Regis shook his head, feeling the dread grab his heart again. ‘No. That is different. You know very well what fuels magic.’

‘My own life force,’ Noctis muttered.

‘And that is why you cannot use it. It can be only a last resort. But in the meantime, I’m sure you will find weapons training satisfactory.’

There was a few moments of silence.

‘Thanks, dad,’ Noctis said eventually with a small, but honest smile. Regis was willing to do a lot for that smile.

 

 

If Prompto had to guess, he would say he was pretty sure he was dead. After all he did fall from who knows how high and it was completely dark around him. He tried to open his eyes and he succeeded, but it was still dark.

So he was dead.

But why did he hurt all over? Like he had sore muscles in places he didn’t even know existed. Oh, and bruises, those definitely felt like bruises. If you brought the pain with you to the Beyond, that was so not fair. He groaned when he tried to move. He felt thick fabric under his hands and face, fabric that now moved, helping him up in a sitting position.

‘Carpet, is that you?’ his voice was thin, his throat dry. Something patted him on his shoulders. ‘I take that as a yes,’ Prompto muttered. ‘I suppose, I’m not dead then. What the hell happened, where are we?’ he asked, looking around, but it was dark everywhere he looked. Then a soft whine reached his ears.

‘Carb?’ he asked, jerking his head left and right, trying to determine the direction the noise came from. ‘Over here, buddy,’ he said in hopes that the fox had better navigating capabilities in the dark than him. He kept talking and after a minute something fluffy bumped into him. ‘Ah, thank the gods you’re okay! And you too, carpet. Are you okay?’ Prompto asked a bit late, but he had the excuse that he wasn’t exactly in his right mind. The carpet just patted his shoulder again in what he guessed was agreement. ‘I guess you saved us, right? Thanks. Again.’ He sighed, leaning back on his arms and staring up into the darkness.

‘We’re trapped, huh? That two faced son-of-a-sabertusk!’ Prompto shook his raised fist towards the ceiling, if for nothing else just to make himself feel better. And strangely it actually worked, but not for long. He slumped back on the ground.

‘I shouldn’t be surprised, I guess. Whoever he was, he’s long gone with his crystal…’ At that Carb made a huff and a few moments later Prompto noticed a faint light growing stronger as Carb pushed something towards him. He felt his jaw hit the floor when the fox rolled the Crystal to him.

‘No way!’ Prompto reached out and took the Crystal that was emitting a faint light. ‘When did you get it and how?’ Carb just let out a happy squeak. ‘Not that it helps us much, but great job, Carb!’

Prompto startled when the carpet flew over him and took the Crystal from his hand. ‘Hey, what are you doing?’ he shouted after it, but was ignored, so Prompto jumped to his feet and followed the carpet. It wasn’t easy to navigate in the dark on the uneven ground, but thankfully he didn’t have to go far. The carpet flew through a narrow passage, Prompto struggled to get through, but after that they reached a smaller chamber that somehow mostly survived the cave in. The carpet stopped by the wall and placed the Crystal into it. Prompto startled again as light rushed out of the Crystal, lighting up the room. It was empty save for the circular plate on the wall that became really familiar to Prompto by now. The light came from lines in the wall that ran around it, for gods know why.

‘Wow, okay, at least I can see. So, now what?’ he asked mostly from himself, but to his surprise the carpet took the Crystal from the wall and flew back to him, placing it into his hand. Prompto looked up with a questioning look. The man on the carpet was pressing his thumb into his palm and Prompto could only stare at him utterly confused.

‘What?’

He got an eye roll, which, wow, it was really uncalled for, how was he supposed to know what he wanted? The man pointed at the Crystal in Prompto’s hand, then did that thing with his thumb again.

‘You want me to…?’ He trailed off, because that didn’t make any sense. He looked at the man and he was staring at him, expectant.

‘Well, why the hell not? Not that I understand what’s going on around me anyways; what else could happen after all this,’ he was muttering to himself as he placed his thumb into the nook of the Crystal. ‘But I want to point out I’m doing a great job at keeping it together, at least I haven’t freaked out once, not even when—’ He hissed in pain and jerked his hand back and glared up at the carpet.

‘Are you happy now? I even cut myself on this stupid Crystal!’ He was about to continue his indignant tirade, but his words got stuck in his throat as he looked down and saw the blood disappear into the Crystal. Like it was… absorbing it. It was getting warmer and it was vibrating? And where did all the smoke come from? When he noticed it was coming from the Crystal, Prompto dropped it with a yelp. Except the Crystal didn’t fall, it was suspended in the air, lilac smoke flooding out of it in earnest now and gathering on the floor around Prompto’s foot. He tried to back out of it, but stumbled on something and could only stare in disbelief as light exploded from the Crystal. He squeezed his eyes shut and heard a bang that was followed by a long shout.

When he dared to open his eyes he let out a scream of his own, because there was a man in front of him, except he was _huge_ , like the size of a small house! His reddish hair floated around his head and he wore white tattered clothes, his skin shone with the bluish light of the Crystal. He looked down at Prompto with amber eyes and Prompto forgot to breath.

‘Are you the fool who offered his blood to the Crystal for my services?’ his voice rang in the room and Prompto wasn’t even able to move, let alone answer him. The man, the ghost; was he a ghost? Well, he sure as hell wasn’t human, Prompto decided. Anyway, he rolled his eyes and leaned down to him. Close, too close. Prompto wrapped his arms around his head, but all the man did was take a deep breath.

‘Yes, it would appear so.’ Did he sound disappointed or was Prompto imagining things?

‘Did you just… smell me?’

‘Well, yes. The Crystal tasted your blood, now I can recognise its smell anywhere.’

‘That’s… creepy.’

‘Yes, yes.’ The man just waved at him, sounding disinterested. ‘So, what’s it going to be, little man?’

‘What?’ Prompto asked back eloquently, but to his defence he was more confused than any time in his whole life before.

‘Hold that thought, son.’ The man shoved his finger into Prompto’s face and squinted somewhere behind him. ‘Please do come out on your own and don’t make me drag you out here, whoever you are.’ His voice was almost pleasant, still, a cold shiver ran down on Prompto’s spine as he looked behind himself to see the carpet move out from behind a rock. Prompto could see the man cross his arms over his chest as he was staring at the huge form in front of him.

‘Ah, look who’s _finally_ decided to show his face.’ There was something dangerous in the ghost’s voice and Prompto’s head whipped back just in time to see smoke rise around him and it made its way down towards the carpet. When he stepped out of the smoke he was human sized and he was wearing different clothes. A lot of them actually. He placed a hand on the carpet’s surface. Prompto felt his eyes go wide as his hand dipped into the fabric.

‘Hey, what are you doing to him?’ Prompto shouted without really thinking, making to get up, but was stopped by a raised hand from the red haired man.

‘Just a moment, boy.’ His arm sunk deeper, then a smile appeared on his face and he pulled his hand back.

‘WOAH!’ Prompto felt like his eyes actually popped out of his head when the ghost dragged out another man from the carpet. He shook his head, his silver hair falling over his shoulders and it took Prompto a moment to realise that was the picture on the carpet! The ghost pulled out the man from the carpet!

‘Since when do you feel the need to hide from me?’ the ghost asked.

‘I did not want the boy to freak out,’ came the nonchalant answer. His voice was pleasant, but damn the man was huge!

‘Now, why would you feel that would happen?’ the ghost asked and Prompto’s jaw hit the floor yet again when he used his hand that was still fisted in the big man’s clothes to pull him down for a deep kiss. Prompto turned away so fast he almost lost his balance. _What in the name of the Infernian is going on here?_

‘Because I knew you’d do this,’ that was the silver-haired man’s voice and he sounded amused. They were talking again, so surely they weren’t… doing _that_ anymore. Yet Prompto thought it safest not to turn around. As a matter of fact, what if he just looked for a way to get out of here? That would be great. To get out of here. Prompto managed to get to his feet just as with another sweep of smoke the ghost appeared in front of him. He let out a startled shout and fell back on the ground.

‘So who’s our little friend?’ he asked, but Prompto’s heart was beating in his throat, making it impossible to answer.

‘Actually, he has not introduced himself yet.’

‘No manner in young ones these days, I see.’

‘Why would I introduce myself to a carpet or a ghost that came out of a crystal?!’ Prompto finally found his voice and also managed to get his legs under himself. He backed away until he could keep an eye on both. Then a thought hit him. ‘Where’s Carb?’ He looked around in rising panic, but then he spotted the familiar pale fur. He was balled up on the carpet crumpled on the floor. So, now that the man was out of it, it was just a regular carpet? That made sense. Prompto shook his head. _Nothing_ here made sense! He called out to the fox again, but he just raised his head to look at him, yawned and lied back. ‘Thanks for the support, buddy.’

‘Is that who I think it is?’ the ghost asked looking at the fox and the other man nodded. He turned back to Prompto and inspected him with a different look. Prompto didn’t like that one either.

‘Alright, let’s start at the beginning, shall we?’ He smiled, but it was anything but reassuring. ‘I am Ardyn Lu—’ he seemed to choke on his own breath. Could ghosts even choke? ‘Cause it sure looked like that. ‘Ah, I forgot about that. You may call me Ardyn. This man over here is Gilgamesh,’ he gestured towards the silver-haired man. ‘And you are?’

‘Um… Prompto.’

‘Splendid. Now, let’s speed things up a bit. Out with the three wishes, so we can all go on our merry way.’

‘Woah, hold on a sec. Wishes?’

‘Yes.’ The man, Ardyn rolled his eyes. ‘You gave your blood to the Crystal, so now I have to grant your wishes. Three of them, to be exact. I might not look like it, but I am a genie after all. I hope you know what a djinn is.’

Prompto stared at him. ‘Wow, for real?’

‘Yes, for real,’ he sounded exasperated, but at the moment Prompto was too overwhelmed to care about that.

‘And I can wish for anything?’

‘Almost.’ He held up his hand counting on his fingers as he went on: ‘I won’t kill anyone. I’m not making people fall in love with anyone. And no bringing back dead people. Besides that, knock yourself out, boy.’

‘Oh, why not? Not that I want you to kill anyone or something...’

‘Because I refuse to do it. Also it’s a rule, but mostly, because I say so.’

‘Wow, that’s…’ Prompto’s legs gave out under him and he sank to the ground again staring in front of himself. ‘I think I need a minute here.’

‘Come now, boy, it cannot be that hard. Or do you wish to spend even more time in…’ He looked around as if it was the first time he noticed his surroundings. ‘Speaking of which, where are we?’

‘In the caved in ruins,’ the carpet… Gilgamesh answered.

‘Why?’ There was genuine confusion on Ardyn’s face. Gilgamesh shrugged.

‘Everything fell apart when the Crystal was removed. We didn’t make it out this time.’

‘Ah, this one again. I guess my _dear_ brother’s idea of “protecting me” left much to be desired. As usual.’ Ardyn shrugged. ‘Well, while our little friend gathers his wits, we should find something to occupy our time with.’

Prompto looked up in time to see Ardyn press himself flush against Gilgamesh and one of his hands slip between his legs, making its way up.

‘Ardyn, it is not the time,’ the big man sounded awfully composed.

‘Why? One would think after a hundred years you’d be eager to put your hands on me again,’ his voice dropped to a seductive tone and Prompto shot up like the ground suddenly became burning hot under him. This was definitely not something he needed to see. Or hear.

‘I’m gonna go find a way out of here,’ he announced maybe a bit too loud and went back towards where he woke up. To do what, he wasn’t exactly sure, but he sure as hell won’t stay here.

‘Ardyn,’ now there was a warning in Gilgamesh’s voice, but Prompto didn’t pay them any mind as he pushed himself through the narrow passage.

‘Fine,’ came Ardyn’s heavy sigh. ‘Later then.’

When Prompto reached his destination he faced a detail he forgot in his hurry, namely this room was dark; some light filtered through the passage, but it wasn’t enough to go by. But after a few moments the carpet flew into the room, followed by Ardyn who was somehow glowing? Emitting light? Anyway, with that Prompto could finally assess the situation. He recognised the tunnel they fell down, it went a long way up, but surely that meant that there was an exit at the end, right? So he did the only reasonable thing: he started to climb. When he placed his hand on the stone Carb came running to him and was on his shoulder in a second.

‘We’re getting out of here, Carb. Hold on.’ And there they went.

‘I could help you with that, you know,’ Ardyn’s voice was sweet and that alone would have been enough to refuse.

‘I don’t need any help from perverted ghosts,’ Prompto called back without looking away from the stone.

‘How rude. I’m not a ghost.’

Prompto noted how he didn’t deny the other part. Great, just great. He climbed on. In silence.

‘You do realise, if he falls and breaks his neck, we are trapped here,’ Gilgamesh was obviously not talking to him and Prompto pressed his lips together.

‘I’m not gonna fall,’ he muttered, trying and failing to hold back his annoyance.

‘Feel free to catch him, if that happens,’ Ardyn sounded dismissive and that only fuelled Prompto’s anger. ‘You heard the boy, he doesn’t want _me_ to aid him.’

Prompto heard Gilgamesh’s resigned sigh even from there. He just clenched his jaw and grabbed the wall harder, pulling himself up. He will get out of here somehow and then he can forget all about Solheim ruins, magic carpets or annoying genies.

He made pretty good progress and was feeling good about his chances when the next stone he grabbed crumbled under his fingers. The surprise made his foot slip and for a moment he dangled on the wall, only held up by one arm. But before he could find purchase on the stone the rock moved in his grip and in the next moment he was falling. Again.

He heard voices, but he couldn’t make out what they said. Surely this will be it, right? He squeezed his eyes shut. But when he stopped the ground felt nothing like he imagined, there was no pain and it wasn’t hard, it felt more like someone was holding him up. When he opened his eyes he was met with golden eyes and floating red hair.

‘You’re lucky Gil likes you, boy. Now let’s move on from this squabble, shall we?’

Prompto could only nod and he was dropped unceremoniously. He let out a surprised yelp, but he didn’t fall long, as the carpet was under him and in the next moment Ardyn was sitting next to him. ‘I tire of this darkness.’ With that he grabbed the edge of the carpet and they were flying up, towards the massive stone with increasing speed. Reddish light danced around the djinn, he grabbed something that looked like a greatsword made out of light and sent it flying up towards the stone. Prompto heard the unmistakable sound of breaking rocks, then a shield appeared in Ardyn’s hand, also made out of the red light.

‘Here we go!’ Ardyn shouted, his voice full of excitement and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut again, grabbing the carpet in a death grip. He felt the rubble rain on him.

When he next opened his eyes there was sunlight all around them, and the sky! They made it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting, aren't they? :D  
> I'd like to add, that any and all gilgardyn that happens in this fic is totally nightxshade's fault. :P  
> I'd also like to note that this fic is completely NOT Ep. Ardyn compliant. Mostly because I started writing it before the dlc came out, but even after it did... Let's just say to me it's nothing more that some dev's badly throughout headcannon, so you'll find none of that here. ^^""" Except maybe the part that Somnus and Bahamut are major a-holes, but we kinda knew that from the get go. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, Prompto had to admit, flying was awesome; watching the sand run under them as they crossed insane distances in mere minutes was nothing he ever experienced before! And the sky was just so wide and beautiful! That might have been the part of his brain talking that kinda accepted the fact, that he was gonna die in an underground ruin. Yet, he was free. Flying on a magic carpet! Life could not get any crazier than this.

He was so preoccupied with looking up he only noticed the oasis when they actually entered it. His eyes snapped to the palm trees around them as the carpet came to a stop. Prompto rolled to the ground, laughing at the feeling of sand under his palm, then a second later he was on his feet, jumping in the air and shouting.

‘This was the coolest thing ever! I’d say let’s do it again, but maybe my heart would actually fly out of my chest this time, because it was terrifying and awesome!’ He let himself fall back onto the sand, staring and laughing up at the clear sky. Right up until a mop of reddish hair entered his vision and a pair of unamused amber eyes stared down at him.

‘If you’re quite finished…’ Ardyn straightened up as Prompto sat up, a sheepish smile on his face.

‘Yeah, okay.’ Prompto watched as Ardyn sat down on, well, an invisible chair in front of him and a glass of wine appeared in his hand.

‘Let’s get down to business, shall we? The sooner we conclude this, the better.’

‘Are you in such a hurry to get back into the Crystal?’ Gilgamesh asked from a bit farther away where he was leaning on a palm tree. Several emotions ran over Ardyn’s face, then he closed his eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath. He stood up and walked over to the man.

‘No, I am not,’ his voice was strangely serious and laced with a hint of sadness. He stood close to Gilgamesh, yet made no move to touch him. It was Gilgamesh who raised a hand and cupped Ardyn’s face, his thumb lightly stroking his cheek.

Prompto had a distinct feeling that he was intruding. That moment was surprisingly intimate and he felt like he shouldn’t be witnessing it. He looked away, because the way they were looking at each other held so much more than he initially thought. He might have never been seriously in love, but he still recognised the adoration in their gaze. He stood and turned away from the pair.

‘I’ll let you guys catch up,’ he said and walked in the opposite direction.

He walked until he found a spring, Carb was already there lapping at the water. It looked clean and if Carb had no problem with it, neither should he, so he dropped next to it, taking careful drinks. When was the last time he drank anyway? When he had his fill he flopped down on the grass and stared up at the palm trees around them. A few moments later Carb hopped on his stomach and Prompto automatically started to pet him.

‘Life sure went crazy really fast, huh?’ He heard a huff from the fox, but otherwise got no answer. ‘What if I’m still in that dungeon and just dreaming this all up?’ Now Carb perked up and in the next moment small teeth closed around his finger, not hard enough to break skin, but the pain still shot through his hand. ‘Hey, okay, okay, I get it, I’m not dreaming! Jeez.’ He shook his hand a few times before dropping it to the ground. This all must be real. He felt the fox settle down on him again. Even if everything else went nuts, at least he still had Carb. ‘Thanks for being here, buddy.’

The fox let out a happy little whine. With a smile on his face, Prompto closed his eyes for a moment. A few seconds later he was fast asleep.

When Prompto woke up the first thing he noticed was that the sun was close to the horizon now. Wow, did he really sleep through the whole afternoon?

‘Look who’s decided to join the world of the living.’

Prompto turned towards the djinn’s sarcastic voice, rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes. Maybe it was the still lingering unconsciousness or he was already getting used to Ardyn’s attitude, but he didn’t deem his comment worthy of answering. He just stood up and walked over to them. Ardyn and Gilgamesh seemed to be in the middle of a chess game, sitting in the air with a floating board between them. Or at least it looked like chess at first sight. On the second look the board was bigger than a chess board and there were more pieces and they looked different. Prompto had no idea what it was.

‘Slept well?’ Ardyn asked, although he didn’t sound like he really cared. He frowned when Gilgamesh made a move.

‘As a matter of fact, I did,’ Prompto answered anyway, stretching a bit. ‘What’ve you guys been doing?’

‘Ah well, you know.’ A smirk appeared on Ardyn’s face and he looked over at Gilgamesh. ‘Mostly each other.’

The other man snorted as Prompto chocked on his own breath. ‘I didn’t need to know that,’ he groaned.

‘Then why did you ask?’ the djinn asked in a smug tone. He seemed extremely satisfied with himself.

‘I was trying to make conversation?’ Prompto tossed his hands in the air. ‘Like a decent human being? You could try it sometime.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Ardyn didn’t even look up from their game. Silence fell upon them and Prompto sat down in the sand watching them play for a few minutes, but soon he got restless.

‘So, um… I really can get three wishes?’

‘Certainly.’ Ardyn waved his hand, making the board disappear and turned towards him.

‘You’d rather grant wishes than admit you lost a game. Nothing changed in the last hundred years, I see,’ Gilgamesh muttered followed by an exasperated sigh.

‘Hush, darling, I have work to do.’

Prompto caught Gilgamesh’s smirk and it made him smile too.

‘You get your wishes, but I’m afraid you forget something, my dear boy. You are already down one wish.’

‘What, why would…’ Prompto started, but then it dawned on him. ‘Oh, but I never actually asked you to get me out of the cave. I thought you were being nice.’

Ardyn blinked at him astonished and Gilgamesh started to laugh. Not just the small huffs he heard from him so far, he was outright laughing for long seconds. Prompto frowned at them in confusion, did he say something funny?

‘He got you there,’ Gilgamesh said when he got himself under control and Ardyn shot him a glare.

‘Fine, I hope you both enjoy your lucky day. Three it is. So what will it be?’ Ardyn was back at his disinterested demeanour and Prompto’s mind went blank. So many possibilities swirled in his head, but he seemed to be unable to choose.

‘I… I don’t really know…?’ He picked on the fabric tied around his right wrist. When he realised what he was doing he pressed his palms to his legs.

‘You don’t know what you want?’

‘Well I kinda do, but… It’s just... During the training… growing up on the street, you always have things you wish for, but now that I truly can get whatever I want they all seem… unimportant.’ He was staring at the sand in front of him, embarrassment climbing up on his face. He was ready to get mocked by the djinn, but they both were silent. He had to say something else, change the topic, just keep talking.

‘What would you wish for?’ Prompto asked driven by a sudden idea. He raised his head looking between Ardyn and Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh shrugged. ‘My only wish was already fulfilled when my fate got tied together with Ardyn’s.’

‘Oh, don’t you start with this again,’ Ardyn rounded on the man with a look that Prompto only could describe as fierce. They stared at each other for long moments. Prompto had a feeling there was something going on, he had no chance to understand, so he just pulled his legs up, hugged his knees and waited for them to finish their silent battle of wills.

‘Fine,’ Ardyn sneered eventually. ‘Have it your way.’

‘I usually do,’ Gilgamesh said with an honest smile. Ardyn pressed his lips together and stood, stalking away.

‘ _I_ know exactly what I want. I want to get free of that cursed crystal. I also want to find that crooked-nosed knave who put me in there to strangle him to death with my own two hands.’ His voice was cheerful, yet it made a cold shiver ran down Prompto’s spine. He meant every single word.

‘You’ll need bigger hands for that,’ Gilgamesh noted and with that the bloodlust was gone from Ardyn’s eyes and Prompto could breathe a bit easier.

‘My dear, you know best how creative I can get with my hands,’ the djinn said, shooting a smirk at the big man.

‘Can you two not do this? Just while I’m around? Please?’ Prompto pleaded, burying his face into his hands, his cheeks heating up.

‘I’m sorry, little one,’ Ardyn sounded anything but. ‘As long as I don’t fulfil your wishes, I’m afraid you’re stuck with us.’

‘Right, great,’ Prompto muttered, trying to hide the dread that thought filled him with. ‘How did you become a genie anyway?’

‘That is a very interesting tale, but I’m afraid I can’t tell you.’

Prompto frowned. ‘Why not?’

‘Because it all started in the time of the Ast—’ he choked on his own words. Just like when he tried to introduce himself. He made a gesture towards himself. ‘This is why.’

‘It’s all part of our... situation,’ Gilgamesh added.

‘You make it sound like you were cursed,’ Prompto meant it as a joke, but he got only solemn looks in return.

‘A fine description, I’d say,’ Ardyn agreed.

‘You’re kidding, right? Were you really cursed?’

Ardyn’s eyes literally flared up with anger. ‘Well, I most definitely did not wake up one morning and thought to myself what could possibly be more fun than being trapped in a crystal and have to fulfil people’s wishes until all eternity?! Not to mention, to put my lover into a bloody rug!’

‘Ardyn.’ All it took was that single word from Gilgamesh and the ferocity drained from the djinn’s face. It would have been entertaining to watch Gilgamesh play Ardyn like a fine tuned instrument, if only the djinn’s mood swings weren’t so scary. Prompto had to swallow before he could talk again.

‘So you were cursed, but you can’t tell how or by whom, is that it?’ He got a nod from both. ‘But why?’

Ardyn shrugged. ‘To make sure we keep their secrets and to make it more difficult for us to get out.’

‘You know how to break the curse?’

‘I do, but as I said the knowledge alone does not help much. You’d need certain… things to get me free and also there’s a… risk to that too.’

‘Can’t I just… I don’t know, wish for your freedom?’ Prompto asked and got a patronising look from the djinn.

‘It’s a bit more complicated than that. We’re not in a fairy tale, boy.’

‘Then make a wish that you could tell me how to get you out? Or something?’ Prompto insisted. Ardyn seemed to think on that.

‘I never considered that, I have no idea if it’d work. But why would you waste any of your wishes for something like that?’

‘I want to help. You didn’t want to become like this. Neither of you did. And when you’re in the Crystal you can’t even see each other, right? It’s not fair.’ Prompto looked up to see an identically stunned expression on both men’s face. Did he say something weird again? A moment later it was gone, and Ardyn’s default smirk was back.

‘No need for the pity-party, boy. It is after all none of your business. Let’s keep it that way and get back to what actually concerns you.’

‘Okay, right.’ Prompto took a deep breath, momentarily thrown off by the djinn’s quick mood change. He did his best not to let Ardyn’s words get to him. He was serious though, it wasn’t fair and he would help, but obviously his aid wasn’t wanted. Maybe rightly so, after all what could he do? The word “useless” rang in his mind in that long heard voice. He shook his head, pushing the thought back to the depths of his mind and putting the whole issue away for now.

As he tried to steer his brain back to what he wanted, the thoughts he did his best to ignore up until now surfaced again.

‘Oooh, I know that face,’ Ardyn cooed. ‘Now we are getting somewhere.’

‘Well, there was this guy I met at the market,’ Prompto started dropping his eyes and staring at the sand again. ‘He’s a bit silent and seems all serious, but he’s actually a funny guy. When he laughs his whole face just lights up and there is this cute crinkle by his eyes. You know they are crazy, kind of blue, but not exactly? I mean his eyes, they’re just so pretty... And his voice, it’s so soothing, you know, when like a cat is purring? Sounds really cool when he laughs.’ Prompto couldn’t help, but smile at the memory. ‘I wish we could have spent more time together... We had a lot of fun and he was nice to me, he always laughed at my jokes.’

‘Then I’m afraid he’s a lost cause,’ Ardyn muttered and Prompto looked up in time to see Gilgamesh elbow him in the side.

‘I just... I just really wanted to be his friend.’

‘I don’t think that’s the word you were looking for,’ Ardyn quipped in again. Prompto frowned at him.

‘What word? What do you mean by that? I want us to be friends.’ He watched Ardyn exchange a meaningful look with Gilgamesh who shook his head in a ‘drop it’ manner. Now he was confused.

‘I guess we’ll get to that later. So, what’s stopping you from being his friend?’ He said the word “friend” with a weird tone. Prompto had no idea what that meant.

‘Well, he’s the prince. Princes can’t be friends with street rats. He has to be king, marry some princess and everything. But he’s like the greatest guy I’ve ever met. He even has magic!’ Prompto’s hands flew to his mouth as if he could take the words back with that. That was supposed to be a secret! A calculating look appeared on Ardyn’s face. That didn’t bode well.

‘Who is this prince of yours again? What nation?’

‘The crown prince of Lucis? Noctis Lucis Caelum…’ Prompto’s voice died down, watching confused as Ardyn and Gilgamesh communicated with silent looks.

‘Say, how did you find the Stone?’ At Prompto’s confused look Ardyn clarified. ‘The ruins. How did you know the Crystal was there?’

‘Um, I didn’t. Met some crazy guy in the dungeons. He told me about the treasures in the Solheim ruins. He seemed to know a lot. He said I get to keep everything else as long as I bring him the Crystal. But that didn’t turn out quite to be the case.’

‘How so?’ Gilgamesh asked as Ardyn was still looking weirdly at him.

‘He tried to kill me as soon as I gave him the Crystal. But Carb stopped him and stole it back, so all he got was some nice bite marks from Carb. Serves him right. Why?’

Ardyn waved a dismissive hand that looked anything, but sincere. ‘No matter, merely a curiosity. So, you want to be friends with this prince.’ Again he said “friend” like he meant something else and it made Prompto frown. He was definitely missing something.

‘Yeah, but it’s not like they would let me even near…’ an idea struck him. ‘Hey, but what if _I_ was a prince too? Would they let me meet him then?’

‘They would, if you proposed to him,’ Ardyn said in a nonchalant tone.

Prompto’s brain just plain stopped functioning. ‘WHAT?’

‘You said he has to marry. You go in as a suitor and there, you meet.’ Ardyn raised his hands, then brought his index fingers together side by side.

‘But… But I…’ For some reason Prompto felt himself blush. ‘But I’m a guy,’ he blurted out eventually.

‘Wouldn’t be the first time that happened in Lucian history,’ Gilgamesh noted.

‘I’m sure there’s a law against that or something,’ Prompto tried again doing his best to ignore that part of his mind that liked more and more the prospect of Noctis and him getting married. Ardyn rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers and a big tome appeared in his hands. He flipped through the pages with what looked like practiced ease.

‘What’s that?’

‘The current laws of Lucis,’ Ardyn said in a dismissive tone.

‘What. Where did you get that?’

‘The Citadel library, of course.’

Prompto stared at him, then at Gilgamesh as the djinn ignored him in favour of reading. The big man only shrugged, mouthing the word ‘magic’. Right. Magic.

Ardyn spent a few minutes of muttering to himself as he read.

‘In case of wartime, no, not this one. Royal blood, blablabla. Suitor of any… Ah yes, getting closer. As long as there is a… well, that is easily arranged. Hm. No, no mention about gender restrictions.’ He shut the book with a loud bang and with another snap of his fingers the tome was gone just as suddenly as it appeared. ‘I guess that only leaves us with the formalities.’

‘Wait, wait, hold on!’

Ardyn rolled his eyes again. ‘It’s only an excuse to meet him, remember. Then it’s all up to you,’ now he sounded exasperated, but for once Prompto’s mind was only concentrating on what he said, not how he said it. It might work. The possibility of seeing Noct again was almost too overwhelming. This way they could meet again!

‘So what will it be?’

Prompto felt the smile form on his face, excitement rising in him.

‘Ardyn, I wish for you to make me a prince!’

‘Finally,’ the djinn grunted, but Prompto didn’t let the man’s condescending manner affect him. He would see Noctis again and that was all that mattered. Then he noticed Ardyn’s critiquing look and it took everything in him not to squirm.

‘I can give you the look, but the rest needs a bit more effort.’

Prompto frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Let’s start with the easier part,’ Ardyn said with an over-dramatic sigh. He snapped his fingers and Prompto felt something around himself. In the next moment his clothes were replaced with fine white fabric. Even from the look of it he knew it was expensive and it felt like nothing he ever wore before. His eyes went wide when he looked down on himself.

Nothing really changed, yet everything was new. A tunic covered his torso, as before, yet it was not mud-coloured and torn and barely even there, no. It was blindingly white, it had sleeves and not just a few threads sticking out of the stitching where sleeves should have been. Some intricate pattern was woven into the fabric, but Prompto had difficulties deciphering the convoluted motives upside down.

His belt didn’t look like something fabricated from a burlap sack, but rather something you could buy at least two houses with. His egg shell coloured trousers were more form fitting than the patched up lump of dirty textiles he used to run around in.

He did not really understand the purpose of the sheer kaftan he wore now, made from the daintiest of muslin and embroidered with a matching design that paired it perfectly with his tunic. He had no idea what the point of it was, apart from it being pretty, but then again, what did he knew about courtly fashion? Nothing.

He wiggled his toes in his new sandals that matched the whole outfit in their comfortable, creamy leather glory.

‘Wow!’

‘Very apt.’ Ardyn retorted, obviously displeased by the lack of appreciation for his work. ‘Now, I suppose you aim to make an impression and for that we need something…’ he seemed to think for a moment his index finger tapping on his chin. He looked around and his eyes settled on the fox still sleeping in the grass. ‘Your little friend will do nicely.’

‘Carb? How?’ Prompto finally managed to get his fill of his outfit and walked to the fox, picking him up. He got only a mild complaint for waking him.

‘Princes don’t walk anywhere, so you’ll need a mean of transportation. A flashy one.’ He motioned for him to put the fox down. Prompto did so and stepped back. Ardyn’s hands flashed in a bluish light, then came the finger snap again and smoke rose up around Carb, engulfing him in purplish mist. When it cleared Prompto felt his jaw hit the floor, because instead of the tiny fox a huge white coeurl stood in front of him. Carb shook himself and for a moment seemed utterly confused with the situation, just as Prompto felt. He seemed a bit unsteady on his legs as he wriggled around, but after a few seconds he jumped up to Prompto licking his face and nuzzling his nose to him just like he did every other time. But considering the size change he almost swept Prompto off his feet.

‘Easy, buddy. You look amazing! This is amazing!’ He looked at Ardyn with probably the most idiotic grin in the history of idiotic grins on his face, but he couldn’t help it. It was all so exciting! Magic was awesome!

Ardyn just waved in a dismissive manner. ‘I am afraid now comes the hard part.’

Prompto forced his attention away from the coeurl trying to wrap him in his whiskers and looked at the djinn.

‘I can make you look like a prince, but I can’t make you act like one with magic.’

The excited smile drained from Prompto’s face a frown taking its place. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘It means you will need etiquette lessons,’ Gilgamesh sounded amused and Prompto’s jaw hit the floor yet again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, I'm sorry. orz

‘There can be no excuse for actions such as these! If it were not for your years of loyal service and proven devotion to the Crown, the repercussions would be much more severe,’ Regis’ cold voice rang in the throne room and Bahamut bowed again in front of him.

‘Your Majesty is absolutely right and I offer my most humble apologies.’

‘An apology is the least you can and should offer, yet it seems meager in the light of an execution carried out illegally, based upon falsely accused crimes. Henceforth, both the members of the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive are prohibited from carrying out any order issued by the Royal Vizier, higher than a simple arrest. Any behest not fitting the criteria will be reported back to me immediately. Any and all, who should fail to heed the new rules will be summarily tried and sentenced. Effective immediately and indefinitely or until revoked by the ruling monarch.’ He saw Bahamut’s face twitch, but his only response was another low bow.

‘You are most gracious, my Liege.’

Regis handed him the order and Bahamut read it through with focus. When he finished Regis beckoned Ignis from Noctis’ side.

‘Deliver this to Cor and Drautos immediately.’

Ignis took the paper and bowed to him, then turned to Bahamut. The only acknowledgement he gave the Vizier was a small head tilt before he walked away. Regis saw Bahamut press his lips into a thin line, but he was wise enough to stay silent. At least he knew he wasn’t in a position to demand respect at the moment.

Regis looked to the side where Noctis was sitting, silently observing the happenings. He wore a neutral expression, that didn’t change, but Regis didn’t expect him to give any reaction. This wasn’t the punishment Bahamut deserved, but Regis couldn’t afford any inner instabilities at the moment and Noctis knew that as well. Also it didn’t change what happened. Seeing Bahamut punished could only have that much effect, after all Noctis never was one for vengeance. When he noticed Regis looking at him, he stood up.

‘May I be excused?’ he asked, but he was already turning away from them.

‘Of course,’ Regis said, resisting the urge to sigh. He watched his son’s retreating form with the distinct feeling that the issue didn’t get resolved with this. Something will have to be done about it; he couldn’t have the closest people around him holding grudges against each other. He didn’t need that additional stress. He stood as well, heading towards the windows to relax his eyes a bit before he had to get back to his duties.

‘Your Majesty, if I may,’ Bahamut spoke up behind him. Regis didn’t bother to turn towards him as he started to speak.

‘My son might not be interested in your excuse, but I would very much like to hear your reasoning behind ordering a beheading for a prisoner without a proper hearing by any of the judges.’

‘It was a misunderstanding,’ Bahamut said without missing a beat. Regis shot him a glare.

‘That is not an excuse for killing innocents.’

‘The prisoner was hardly innocent, your Majesty.’

‘That is beside the point. He should have been treated fairly and receive punishment for the crime he _did_ commit. I have not known you for a man who acts so brashly. It cannot happen again.’

‘It won’t,’ Bahamut assured him. Regis nodded to him and looked back out towards the city. He expected Bahamut to leave after the dismissal, but the man only took a few steps back and remained at the threshold. Probably he wanted something else, but Regis wasn’t in the mood for him at the moment. Maybe a few minutes of staring at his city might help that.

He was about to gather himself to return to his duties when he noticed the commotion on the street leading to the Citadel. He frowned.

‘Are we expecting a carnival?’ he asked as he knew his Vizier was still there.

‘Nothing scheduled, your Majesty.’

‘Then I wonder what that is about.’ He continued to watch as the pageantry made its way to the Citadel gates. Now he was curious. After a few minutes he heard the door to the throne room open, so he turned to find a guard at the base of the stairs.

‘Your Majesty, a suitor has arrived and requests an audience with the king.’

Regis felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. A suitor, without any forewarning? From where? He caught Bahamut’s surprised expression, so it wasn’t just him who didn’t know about this. He walked back to the throne.

‘Lead them in,’ he said, sitting down. Bahamut took his place on his left and he saw Clarus move to his right.

As the doors opened again Regis felt his eyes widen a fraction, but he schooled his features as a giant, white coeurl walked in with someone riding on its back. He saw Clarus shift next to him, his hand sliding to the hilt of his sword. He didn’t blame him. He’d never seen a tamed coeurl before. It must have been trained, because it strolled in like a chocobo from the finest breed and stopped at an appropriate distance from the stairs leading to the throne at a single touch from the rider. Regis’ curiosity peaked as a young man slid down from the back of the animal and walked closer, then bowed deep in front of him.

‘King Regis, I, Prince Argentum have journeyed from afar to present myself as a suitor to your son, the enchanting Prince Noctis.’

For a moment there was stunned silence.

‘That’s new,’ Clarus muttered, barely audible, even for him, but it woke Regis from his astonishment.

‘Welcome to Lucis, Prince Argentum.’ The name didn’t ring any bell to him. ‘We are delighted to have you here. Do I understand correctly, that you are here to ask for my son’s hand in marriage?’

‘Indeed I am, your Majesty.’

‘A prince, offering marriage to another,’ Bahamut spoke up in a tone that almost sounded hostile. The prince flashed him a winning smile.

‘Wouldn’t be the first time in Lucian history. If I’m not mistaken, The Founder King himself had a husband. Not to mention the… tales about Crepera Lucis Caelum having a wife.’

Regis allowed himself the slightest eyebrow raise. ‘It is not a part of Lucian history brought up by many. Or even known, for that matter.’

‘I pride myself in being thorough.’

Regis didn’t miss the moment of uncertainty flashing on the young one’s face before he answered. Interesting. He gave a small smile then his eyes shifted to the coeurl watching its master’s every move. ‘A truly magnificent beast. How did you acquire it?’

‘He was rescued as a cub; we grew up together.’

‘How curious,’ Regis said as he stood from the throne and took a step forward. ‘May I?’

‘Why, certainly, your Majesty,’ the prince said with a bright smile, but Bahamut stepped up to Regis’ side.

‘I must advise against it, your Majesty,’ he said frowning at the animal. His distaste must have been mutual, since the coeurl let out a low growl at the Vizier.

‘I second that,’ Clarus muttered his hand still on his sword, but at least he hadn’t moved.

‘Calm yourselves. I don’t think our guest here means any harm to anyone.’

‘Of course not, I would never…’

For some reason Regis believed him.

‘It’s okay, Carb,’ Argentum patted the animal’s head in a soothing manner. ‘They’re friends.’

Regis held back his smirk and saw Clarus’ lips twitch. Not every day got they referred to as “friends” by any young man. The coeurl seemed to lose his ire or just his interest in them as it nuzzled the prince’s hand. He looked to Regis with another bright smile and Regis walked down to him. He raised his hand in front of the animal, waiting for it to notice him. When it did, it looked at him for a few moments, then leaned closer to sniff his hand. Only then did Regis move to pet it, burying his hand in soft fur. He met plenty of these creatures in his younger days, but never had he the opportunity to inspect one quite like this. Usually if he was this close to a coeurl it was busy with trying to claw his face off. This one on the other hand seemed it might start purring any moment now.

‘He likes you,’ the prince beamed at him and Regis couldn’t help the small smile that settled on his face.

‘Pardon my interference, Sire, but this is highly unheard of,’ Bahamut spoke up behind him, then his focus shifted to the young man. ‘Prince Aquincum—’

‘Argentum,’ the young one corrected him, making Regis want to smirk.

‘Whatever. You can’t just parade in here unannounced and make an offer. There are official channels to go through. The law applies to all, even foreign royalty.’

Regis turned back to see Clarus glaring at Bahamut and he sent his own meaningful look towards him. But his Vizier’s attention was solely on Argentum and he wasn’t finished.

‘Just where did you say you were from?’

‘Oh,’ there was another moment of hesitation from the young prince before his grin returned. ‘Much farther than you’ve travelled, I’m sure.’

‘Try me.’

‘Bahamut, that’s enough,’ Regis said shooting a warning look at the man, then turned his attention back to the prince. ‘There will be time to work out the details, for now he is a suitor and therefore our guest.’

‘And I suppose he’d like to meet Prince Noctis as well,’ Clarus added and Regis knew him enough to know it was more like him who wanted to see his son’s reaction.

‘Indeed,’ Argentum agreed and now he sounded cocky. ‘I’m sure we’ll get along right away.’

‘Oh, are you, now?’ They all turned towards the sarcastic voice and saw Noctis stand a few paces away from them. Regis didn’t even notice him showing up again. There was a scowl on his face that didn’t bode well.

‘What is this, father? Are you that desperate, that you’re willing to give me away to some random guy who just walked in from gods knows where? Did any of you even think about asking _me_ whether I was willing to marry a man at all? What about that heir I was supposed to produce? Is keeping the bloodline not so important anymore?’

‘Noctis!’ Regis’ voice came out like a whip, but it had no effect on his son this time.

‘Whatever. I guess I am nothing more than a bargaining chip after all.’ With that he turned on his heel and marched out. Regis let out a tired sigh. Well, so much for this suitor as well. No way was he still interested after such an insult. He looked over to Argentum expecting to see the usual anger Noctis’ behaviour caused. Instead the young man’s face could only be described as devastated. He didn’t even try to hide his crestfallen expression as he stared at the spot where Noctis disappeared. Interesting.

In that moment Sylva’s words came to Regis’ mind: a possibility they might not expect, but surely would present itself. Maybe that was what they needed, a different approach from the previous suitors. Something completely different.

‘Give my son some time to calm himself. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay.’

Argentum just nodded and let himself be lead away.

‘This should be interesting,’ Clarus said looking after the prince. Regis allowed himself a little smile.

‘My thoughts exactly, my friend.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole new world~

It was such a lovely night, the sky clear above them, a light breeze brought the faint scent of flowers growing in the gardens and Ardyn was losing the game again. He was clearly out of practice. Not that he wanted to belittle Gilgamesh’s skills, his lover was after all an excellent player and they were on par with each other, even if Gil had entirely different tactics than Ardyn himself. Or maybe he could blame his poor performance on the boy ranting and pacing up and down nearby for some time now. Something about his prince refusing to see him. Ardyn tuned him out after the first few minutes of crippling self-doubt and overall existential crisis.

‘C‘mon guys, I need help!’ he all but whined and Ardyn barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

‘Nobody said it would be easy,’ Gil said not looking up from their game.

‘You are the one who came up with this suitor nonsense! And now he hates me! I should have known I couldn’t pull of this stupid prince wish...’

Gil cleared his throat and Ardyn shot him a questioning look. He nodded towards the boy, the meaning unmistakable. ‘Do something about it’ it said, might be even ‘at least comfort him’ and Ardyn did roll his eyes then. How this one managed to get Gil so fond of him so fast Ardyn might never know.

‘You are inside the Citadel as a guest and the father seems to favour you. His Highness cannot sulk forever,’ Ardyn said absently as he considered his next move, but it was getting hard to concentrate between the boy’s whining and the disapproving looks Gil was sending his way. To what end, he hadn’t the slightest idea. The boy wished to be a prince and he already fulfilled that. Until he came up with another wish there was nothing he could or should do.

‘What if he doesn’t want to be friends even if I am a prince?’ the boy’s voice was barely above a whisper and Ardyn looked up at him. He stopped his pacing and looked up again at the balcony they previously glimpsed the prince at. There was such longing on his face that Ardyn felt like groaning. Friends. Right. How can someone be so oblivious of his own feelings, he couldn’t possibly grasp. In a way it was endearing. He noticed Gil looking at him with a knowing smile on his face.

‘Why don’t you go and ask him?’ Ardyn asked, ignoring his lover.

‘How? I can’t just barge into his room and demand from him to talk to me!’

Ardyn shrugged. ‘I would.’

‘Your methods of courting are not an example that should be followed.’ Gil was looking at the board again, avoiding his gaze.

‘You didn’t complain about my methods at the time,’ Ardyn countered earning an eye roll.

‘Can you not do this now, please? What am I supposed to do? Even if I go to him, what am I supposed to tell him?’

‘How about the truth?’ Gil offered and all the colour drained from the boy’s face.

‘I can’t… if they’d know I’m just a crummy street rat they’d throw me out faster than you could say chickatrice!’

‘Then tell him part of the truth, that you only want to be his… _friend_ ,’ Ardyn said with a long-suffering sigh, doing his best not to put too much emphasis on the word.

The boy looked up again and the miserable expression on his face would have made any lesser man feel for him, but Ardyn had two thousand years to lose all unnecessary sentimentality. He knew the kid has been alone most of his life, so it was understandable that he wanted friends, but it was more than that. He didn’t just want any friend. He wanted that specific friend. It was a whole new level of needy if anyone asked him, which sadly, nobody did.

‘So are you gonna just stand there and feel sorry for yourself or are you going to do something about it? Fortune favours the bold, boy.’

For a moment the kid looked lost, then a determined expression appeared on his face. Looked like he finally made his decision. Ardyn hoped that meant he could go back to his game. He came up with a strategy that he was eager to try out in practice.

‘Gil, could you give me a lift?’

Ardyn blinked upon hearing the boy use the nickname and he shot a look at his lover. When did that happen?

‘Of course,’ the man said smirking at Ardyn as he stood up. So much for their game then. Ardyn frowned, sending the board away with a wave of his hand as he watched Gil slip back into the carpet. With a sigh Ardyn also lifted off the ground and made his way to the Crystal. Before sinking into it he levelled the boy with a look.

‘Make it quick,’ he said without any real bite in his voice.

‘Do not pay him any mind, Prompto,’ Gil said, leaning out of the carpet. ‘Just focus on making things right.’

Ardyn made a dismissive wave and disappeared into the Crystal, hidden away in a special pocket in the boy’s clothes.

This had nothing to do with him, although he couldn’t deny he had some interest in that prince. A Lucis Caelum, born with magic. A stranger sending the boy to retrieve the Crystal for him. He stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago. Gil thought the same. If that prince was the real deal and since they were already out of their confines, it was worth to think carefully about the possibilities. Ardyn would lie if he said the aspect of being freed from the Crystal wasn’t enticing, no matter the outcome. But if it was _his_ doing, then things were just a bit more complicated. After all, at the end when the dust settled there might not be anyone capable or willing to free them. Then why bother in the first place?

 

 

Just when Noctis thought things were getting better the universe had to prove him wrong again. Apparently he was on the market for princes now as well. He was surprised by that detail. He hadn’t really thought about that possibility. It’s not that the aspect of marrying a man appalled him, it was still the marriage part that he had problems with. How was he supposed to choose based on a few meetings with someone? Someone, who obviously was out to impress him? Maybe it would have been better if the decision was made for him, then at least that constant pressure he has been feeling for weeks now would disappear. But Prompto was right, you should be able to choose the person you’re gonna spend your life with. He pushed the boy’s memories out of his mind.

He looked up when he realised the room was silent around him. Ignis was looking at him from across the desk with slight irritation on his face.

‘Welcome back, Noct,’ he said in a dry tone. Right, they were in the middle of a lesson and he zoned out. Again. He folded his arms on the desk and dropped his head on them.

‘I can’t do this now, Iggy. I’m sorry.’ He really was, Ignis was always adamant about keeping his schedule and considering how Noctis acted in the last few days he knew he was dancing on Ignis’ last nerve. Noctis heard his adviser sigh and the tell-tale sound of rustling papers. When he looked up Ignis was gathering his books and notes.

‘Try to get some rest. We’ll continue this tomorrow. And don’t forget your meeting with Prince Argentum.’

‘I don’t want to meet him.’ Noctis knew he was acting petulant, but he couldn’t help it.

‘Well, I guess you just need to be your usual charming self and we don’t have to worry about him sticking around for long.’

That made Noctis’ lips curl up a bit and he sent a grateful look at Ignis. There was a small smile in answer on his friend’s face. But it disappeared as his eyes shifted to the open balcony doors.

‘What was that?’ he asked with a frown.

‘What?’ Noctis asked back, rising to his feet slowly and trying to look past the thin curtains over the exit. Ignis was on his feet, moving towards the door when he heard the voice.

‘Prince Noctis?’

Noctis saw the daggers in Ignis’ hands and he was out on the balcony with a single movement.

Noctis heard a surprised gasp and some stammering, then the unmistakable tone of Ignis’ threatening voice and some more stuttering from their “guest”. He gave in to his curiosity and walked to the balcony door, pulling away the curtains and stepping out. The view in front of him was something he would cherish for the rest of his life. Ignis was leaning over an obviously frightened Prince Argentum keeping him at dagger point, demanding to know how he got up here, while the other was flailing his arms around trying to answer the questions all at once. Now Noctis took a moment to actually look at the guy. Blond hair peaked out from under his headband, blue eyes opened wide and the colour was draining from his face, making a few patches of freckles stand out against his pale skin. He looked achingly familiar, but Noctis pushed the thought away. It couldn’t be.

‘Ignis.’ His adviser moved back when he called out his name, but only to let the other prince stand up straight. He didn’t put away the daggers.

‘What are you doing here?’ Noctis asked not being in the mood for any social calls.

‘We haven’t been formally introduced.’ Argentum puffed his chest out, taking a stance he surely considered confident, but he looked more like a strong-man from a circus.

‘So, you decided to let yourself into my room on your own?’ Noctis asked in a cool tone, resisting the urge to sound openly mocking. The blonde’s stance along with his face dropped and he looked away, embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck.

‘Not exactly that,’ he muttered. Sweet Astrals, this guy was more transparent than a glass of fresh water. How did he survive this long in any court? Ignis turned towards him with a questioning look.

‘I ask again, for the last time: what do you want?’ Now Noctis didn’t hide the hostility in his voice. The guy opened his mouth, but closed a moment later, then he squared his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

‘I wanted to talk to you,’ he stated and Noctis found he was unable to look away from the honesty in those bright blue eyes. Ignis cleared his throat and Noctis’ eyes snapped to him, feeling heat rise on his neck. He got caught staring. That didn’t happen since he was like twelve.

‘It’s fine, Ignis. You can go.’ He patted himself on the back for how steady his voice sounded. Ignis seemed to hesitate only for a second before he bowed to him and walked back inside, but not before shooting a last warning look at Argentum. The blonde actually shrank under the gaze and only relaxed when Ignis was gone. All the while Noctis kept his eyes on him and the familiarity didn’t stop bugging him.

‘You know,’ he started, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘You remind me of someone I met. In the marketplace.’

Argentum’s mouth hung open for a second before he answered. ‘The marketplace? I’ve never been to the marketplace, not where I come from and not here in Insomnia. I have servants for that. So it couldn’t have been me you met,’ he rambled with one breath and even though he was ready for it, the disappointment still hit Noctis just enough to make it hurt. He dropped his arms, looking away.

‘No, I guess not.’ Silence fell between them and Noctis could see the other fidgeting in his peripheral vision. With a sigh he looked back at him. ‘You wanted to talk. Then talk. You have thirty seconds before I call Ignis back to throw you over the balcony.’ Okay, that might have been a bit much, but he really didn’t feel like dealing with this.

‘Woah, dude, that’s harsh! I’m nothing suspicious, so there’s really no need for that!’

Noctis could only blink in surprise. Where did this guy come from with such complete lack of protocol? The only person who ever talked to him like that was… Noctis shook his head. He didn’t need this.

‘Twenty seconds.’

‘Okay, okay. I didn’t really come here to marry you.’

Again, Noctis could only stare at him. Is this guy for real?

‘It was just kinda an excuse to meet you.’

‘Then what do you want?’

‘To be friends?’

For long moments they just stared at each other and Noctis was waiting for a punch line, that didn’t seem like it was coming. Hell, he wouldn’t have been surprised if his father jumped out of nowhere to shout “Got you!”, because this can’t be happening.

‘Do you take me for that much of a fool? If you think this act would make me easier to agree you’re greatly mistaken! You better jump on your own and not wait around for Ignis to get here.’ Noctis turned on his heel, anger and embarrassment washing through him in waves. He was already at the door when Argentum spoke up.

‘Okay, if that’s what you want.’

Noctis stopped dead in his track.

‘I didn’t mean to upset you. If this gonna make you believe me, I’ll just go.’

Noctis turned back, his eyes going wide. The blonde was already sitting on the balustrade, his legs dangling over the depth.

‘The only one who should make decisions over your life is you. You’re not just a bargaining chip. You’re a person.’ And with that he pushed himself off of the stone.

‘No, don’t!’ Noctis lunged forward, but he was gone.

Just to pop back up a moment later. ‘What?’

Yet again, this evening took a turn Noctis was most definitely not expecting as he stared, dumbfounded as the prince flew back over the balcony.

‘How— how are you doing that?’

‘It’s a magic carpet!’ he stated like it was evident. Well, maybe from where he came from it was, but Noctis had a hard time wrapping his head around all this. The edge of the carpet moved up and Noctis noticed a picture of a silver-haired man woven into the carpet. Noctis’ hand rose on its own towards the picture. It was so detailed. Just as his finger touched the fabric the picture moved, the man snapping his teeth towards his hand. Noctis jumped back with a yelp.

‘Gil!’ Argentum smacked the carpet under himself. ‘You promised to be nice!’ he did an awful stage-whisper towards the carpet and a disbelieving laugh got past Noctis’ lips. ‘Sorry about that, Noct. This is Gil. He helps me get around places.’

Noctis was too stunned to notice the nickname as the carpet held out one of its tassel. Not knowing what else to do Noctis grabbed it in the weirdest handshake of his life.

‘You, uh, you don’t want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, even the city. You know, a bit of sightseeing.’

Noctis narrowed his eyes on him, carefully poking the carpet. ‘Is it safe?’

‘Sure.’ Argentum hopped to his feet on the carpet. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘What?’

‘Do you trust me?’ he repeated, offering him his hand and Noctis was thrown back to a few days ago, back to that crumbling building, looking into serious blue eyes. Just like the ones he was staring into right now.

‘Yeah,’ he said, taking the hand and letting himself be pulled up on the carpet.

They took off the moment his backside touched down on the fabric. Noctis had to grab the other prince’s shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut as they lunged forward. When nothing happened for a few moments and the only thing he felt was the wind around them he opened his eyes to look around. He saw the Citadel behind them getting smaller and smaller with every moment. He chanced a look down and let out a small gasp at the sight of the city below them. Noctis knew how Insomnia looked from the Citadel and now he knew how its streets looked like from up close; this was totally different. He could see people wandering around the streets even despite the late hour. He wondered shortly what they were doing. Were they after the so-called night life he sometimes heard the guards talk about? Surely Prompto would know. Noctis pushed the thought away.

‘You okay?’

The question pulled Noctis back to the present. He looked up to see Argentum staring at him from the corner of his eye. That was the moment Noctis realised he was still clinging to his shoulders. He let go, moving as far away as he dared.

‘Yeah. Just… first time flying on a magical carpet.’

‘Pretty cool isn’t it?’ The blonde grinned at him and Noctis found himself returning the smile.

‘Yeah, it is.’

When he looked down again they were already over the outskirts of Insomnia and Noctis could see the wall around the city. He learned all about how it kept the city safe, but he never actually saw it. They flew over the wall like it was nothing and Noctis looked back. The lights of the city got further and a weird feeling settled itself into Noctis’ chest.

‘I was never outside of the city,’ Noctis muttered to himself.

‘Seriously? Oh, man, you’re in for a treat then!’ The other’s grin was even wider than before which didn’t even seem possible. The light of the full moon painted his hair silver, his light skin almost shone and Noctis found he couldn’t look away from his features.

The blonde’s eyes shifted down and went wide a moment later.

‘By the Six, Noct, look, chocobos!’ His arm shot out, pointing somewhere below them, and Noctis followed the way the blonde was almost frenetically pointing. Indeed, there was a whole pride of them, seemingly asleep. Argentum already turned them around, circling back, probably to have a better look at the birds curled up in a group.

‘I don’t think we should disturb them.’

‘Just gonna take a quick look. I never saw so many in one place,’ he said, yet when they stopped above the group he lay down on his stomach, looking down at the birds and encouraging the carpet to sink even lower.

‘I bet I could pet them,’ he muttered and Noctis rolled his eyes.

‘Weren’t you supposed to only look?’

‘But they are right there, if I could just…’ He gripped the carpet’s edge with one hand and stretched his other arm towards the chocobo under them. Noctis leaned out to see if he could actually reach it, but then one of the bird’s head shot up and it let out a loud kweh. All of them were up and on their feet, flapping their wings and letting out alarmed shrieks. Argentum jumped back with a yelp almost falling over the other side of the carpet as they ascended quickly. Noctis took one look at the panicked expression of the blonde then at the group of chocobos running away, leaving only a cloud of dust behind and he burst out laughing.

The other prince looked betrayed, but it only made Noctis laugh again.

‘I told you not to bother them.’

‘But they were right there! I had to try!’

‘Uh-huh,’ Noctis allowed with subsiding chuckles. ‘So, where are we going anyway?’

‘You said you were never outside of the Crown City?’

Noctis just shook his head.

‘We could just fly on, see if we can get to Lestallum.’

Noctis knew that name of course, he didn’t spend all his time spacing out on Ignis’ lessons, he knew about places in the kingdom even if he never had a chance to see them. Until now. He just nodded.

‘Cool, off we go then.’ The blonde beamed at him and the carpet surged forward again.

The night was dark around them, even the full moon only managed to paint everything with a silvery hue. Not that there was much to see of the desert under them, which was slowly replaced with less sand and more rocks as they flew on. Sometimes they saw lights in the distance. Noctis tried to recall the maps he had to study to place where they were, but he came up empty. Argentum was chatting from time to time, nothing serious and Noctis found himself relax.

Up until a shadow appeared above them. Noctis’ first thought was that some cloud moved over the moon, until he looked up. There was something above them, something huge.

‘What the hell,’ he muttered, making the other turn towards him and follow his line of sight. That was the moment the thing dove towards them.

‘Holy crap!’

They dodged to the side just as the thing’s beak closed in the place where they were a moment ago.

‘Gil!’

The carpet lunged forward and Noctis had to grab onto the other again as they picked up speed.

‘What is that thing?’ he shouted over the noise of the wind.

‘I think that’s a zu!’

Noctis chanced a look back at the animal chasing them. He heard about the zus and he knew they were supposed to be big, but nobody told him they were this huge! It had wings even on its head! And it was also fast. They couldn’t shake it off. They flew into a rocky area, probably to make it harder for the big bird to follow them. But it didn’t give up. They dodged another attack, then dropped towards the ground, making Noctis’ stomach jump. The carpet brought them under an overlook and Noctis’ feet hit the ground a bit too hard. Before he could fully process what happened he was grabbed and after a jerk, his back hit a wall. The blonde was there, pushing Noctis to the rock. Noctis’ eyes went wide in surprise.

‘Um…’ he tried to ask what the hell he was thinking, but a hand covered his mouth, Argentum hushing him as he craned his neck to look backward. It was dark around them, Noctis could only see the outline of the other’s face. Then he heard the noise of huge wings above them. Noctis didn’t even dare to breathe, his mouth was dry and his heart was beating in his throat. He felt the urge to wet his lips, but that would end with him licking the hand covering his mouth, so he refrained.

They waited.

The darkness and everything made Noctis hyperaware of the body so close to his own. He pressed himself to the rock, not daring to move a muscle. The noises died down around them, but they stayed where they were to be sure the thing was gone. Seconds ticked by slowly and Noctis felt a flush creeping up on his face, because the only thing he could concentrate on was the heat radiating from the blonde’s body and his quick breath hitting Noctis’ neck.

‘I think it’s gone,’ the whisper near his ear made a shiver ran down Noctis’ spine. The hand left his face, but otherwise the blonde stayed where he was.

‘Then do you mind letting me go?’ Noctis congratulated himself for how steady his voice was when he felt anything but. Argentum literally jumped back, almost stumbling in his hurry.

‘Oh, so-sorry about that, I just wanted to be sure and you know…’ he stammered before falling silent. Noctis would have found it funny if his face wasn’t aflame and his heart would finally move down from his throat.

‘This came out of nowhere…’ The blonde let out an awkward chuckle and Noctis found himself smiling.

‘You could say that again. I heard about this animal, but had no idea it was this big.’

‘I know, right? It was the first time I saw one too.’

And with that the heaviness lifted and they shared a laugh that wasn’t awkward anymore.

‘Um… we could go back, if it was enough for one night…’ the blonde sounded hesitant, Noctis couldn’t see his face in the dark, but at least that hid his massive blush from the other. For a moment there was a voice in his mind stating this behaviour wasn’t fit for a prince. It sounded a lot like Ignis. But then his mind wandered back to how the blonde’s closeness felt. He wasn’t used to being physically so close to anyone, but it wasn’t… unpleasant.

‘Nah, it’s okay, I… I still wanna see Lestallum.’

Even in the dark he saw the other’s grin.

‘Then let’s go. Gil, ready to move on?’ Out of nowhere the carpet was by him and he hopped on. He offered his hand to Noctis again, which he accepted.

A few minutes later they were in the air once more, joking about how they almost became bird food.

They made a detour to the Disk of Cauthess when Noctis spotted the light of the meteor in the distance. He saw illustrations in books, but to see the real thing was something else entirely. It was amazing. None of the pictures did it justice. Again Noctis wasn’t ready for the size of the thing. Then there were the stones around the meteor; legends said it was the remains of the Archeon himself, when he caught it ages ago. Looking at the formation in front of him he saw where those legends came from. It did kinda look like the form of a huge man.

From there it wasn’t long before they reached Lestallum. Another thing Noctis thought he would never see with his own eyes.

It felt like that day out in the city all over again. They were either silent, just enjoying the ride or made idle chatter and Noctis had the strange feeling of all of it being familiar and new at the same time. But at one point he decided to ignore it all and just enjoy himself for a change.

Noctis had no idea how long they were out, might as well have been hours later that they were lying on the top of the tallest building in Lestallum, stargazing. Noctis was tracing his fingers along constellations, naming what he remembered.

‘That’s the Glacian,’ he said finishing up the “picture”, then moved to the next, ‘over there is the Fulgurian.’

‘That looks nothing like an old man,’ Argentum noted squinting up at the sky.

‘Well, you need a bit of imagination to see it. See, over there? It’s the Hydraean.’

‘That one I know, I can see the tail and all, but the rest? I’d say someone was just drunk and made it up.’

Noctis let out a small laugh.

‘I can do that too,’ the blonde said and pointed at a group of stars. ‘That’s a chocobo. It has a head, those stars can be the legs and it has even the tail feathers. And those ones over there? That’s two chocobos.’

Noctis laughed again, shooting an amused look at the boy lying next to him. ‘Naming constellation doesn’t work like that.’

‘It would, was I a scholar or something.’ He grinned at Noctis, then a comfortable silence fell over them as they looked back up at the sky.

‘Do you ever wonder about the Astrals?’

Noctis turned his head to look at Argentum. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I know the legends about the Astral War and the fall of Solheim, but I mean, what happened after that? Where did they go?’

‘I… I can’t say I wondered a lot about that,’ Noctis admitted.

‘When I was little I always thought they went among the stars. And they continued to watch over us.’

‘And now?’ Noctis asked with genuine interest.

‘I guess I still think the same.’

Noctis thought about that for a moment. ‘If all they do is watch, then it’s the same as if they weren’t even there. I think they all died at the end of their war and took the magic with them.’

‘But you have magic. Shouldn’t that show that something is still out there? Oh, look, fireworks!’ Argentum sat up with a sudden move, staring at the colourful explosions on the sky and totally missing the shocked expression Noctis was staring at him with. How did he know Noctis had magic? He thought back on the night, but he didn’t say or do anything revealing and there was no way his father told him that. The Crown Prince having magic was maybe the most well-kept secret in the whole country. There was only one person Noctis ever told that and at this point it was driving him crazy. He needed proof.

He sat up as well and the blonde looked back at him with a smile. A very familiar smile.

‘It’s all so magical.’

Noctis didn’t look away. ‘Yeah.’ A few moments later his plan was ready for execution. ‘It’s a shame Carb had to miss this, right Prom?’

‘Nah, he couldn’t care less for fireworks,’ Argentum said without missing a beat and Noctis saw the carpet turn towards them with a jerk. ‘He loves the flying though,’ the blonde went on and Noctis saw the man on the carpet facepalm. _Gottcha_.

‘Really now?’ Noctis asked a smirk forming on his face and that was the moment the other realised what he said.

‘Ah, no? I mean… ah, crap.’ He he buried his face in his palms, mirroring Gil’s movements from seconds before and Noctis used his distraction to grab his right hand and pulled on the leather bands he noticed on his wrist earlier. Just as he thought, the black lines were on his skin, exactly like he remembered.

‘You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?’ He all but threw his hand away.

‘Noct, I’m sorry—’

‘Did you think I was stupid?’ Noctis accused him in his sudden surge of anger.

‘No!’ the blonde cried, but Noctis wasn’t finished.

‘You thought I wouldn’t figure it out?’

‘No,’ Argentum deflated. ‘I mean, I hoped you wouldn’t. No, that’s not what I meant.’

‘Who are you? Tell me the truth!’ Noctis demanded.

‘The truth?’ He shot a look towards the carpet, as if asking for help, but it wasn’t looking their way. ‘The truth… the truth is… I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. But I really am a prince!’

It made sense, in a way. ‘Why didn’t you just tell me?’

‘Well, you know, um… royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don’t you think? Also I didn’t know who you were until we got caught. The whole going out in disguise thing goes up in smoke if I tell people who I am.’ He shot Noctis a hesitant smile and Noctis felt all his anger seep away.

‘He told me you were executed,’ Noctis’ voice came out a lot less firm than he planned and he had to look away.

‘What?’

Noctis was still staring at the fireworks. ‘The Royal Vizier said you were beheaded for kidnapping me.’

‘Oh, I guess he really doesn’t like me.’ He tried to sound light, but not flippant and it helped Noctis ease up too.

‘I don’t think he likes anyone.’ And with that the strained atmosphere was gone and it was just them grinning at each other again. Noctis bumped their shoulders together and they stayed like that, sitting side by side, their upper arms touching. For the first time in days Noctis felt he could breathe easy again.

Noctis had no idea how long they were out, but unfortunately he started to get sleepy. He suggested going back when he found himself repeatedly almost falling asleep on the other’s shoulder. They flew back mostly in silence, still it felt like the perfect ending for their night.

He was dropped off on his balcony and they spent a bit more time leaning on the balustrade on opposite sides, next to each other and chatting.

‘I had a lot of fun,’ the blonde admitted with a grin. ‘We should do this again, like tomorrow evening?’

Noctis shot him an amused look. ‘You do remember we have a meeting during the day?’

‘Yeah, but that’s like, official stuff. I’m sure half the Citadel’s gonna be there to keep an eye on us.’

He was right. ‘Alright,’ Noctis agreed and it earned him a grin.

‘Tomorrow it is! Until then, good night, Prince Noctis.’

‘Sleep well, Prince Argentum.’

‘Heh, you can call me Prompto, that is my name after all.’

‘What, throwing away protocol, “Prince Argentum”? So un-prince-ly,’ Noctis teased.

‘Well if you’d prefer that,’ the other all but stuttered. ‘That’s also my name after all, got it from my father, so that’s me, Prompto Argentum.’

‘Your father? The one that sold you to the military?’ Noctis felt a hint of satisfaction in the way the other squirmed, knowing he was caught.

‘Um… no. I was kind of adopted, it’s complicated. Let’s leave that for another time,’ now he looked uncomfortable and there was something in his voice that made Noctis drop it. For now.

‘Okay, then good night, Prompto Argentum.’ He got another smile and a wave, then a few moments later he was gone and Noctis headed in his room. He was tired, but also somehow hyped. He had fun tonight and hopefully tomorrow would be just as good, if not better. As he made a quick job of preparing to sleep he found himself wondering about that if it came down to it, maybe he would be fine with marrying this guy.

 

 

In the meantime, Prompto was lying on his back, staring at the sky with a huge grin on his face as Gil took him to the room they were provided for their stay. He didn’t felt like moving, he was tired, but also wired from the day’s happenings. When they flew into the room, Gil unceremoniously dropped him on the bed that made Prompto giggle. Or being really happy in a long time made him giggle. Who knows. He saw Gil step out of the carpet and Ardyn slipped out of the Crystal as well. The djinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘I don’t remember adopting you.’

‘What?’ Then it dawned on him. ‘Oh, I kinda panicked, I couldn’t admit the name was made up by a djinn…’ He sat up and ducked his head. ‘Are you mad, because I said that?’

Ardyn blinked at him in surprise. ‘For that it would require me to care about the issue, which I do not.’

‘Oh,’ that thought had no reason to hurt, yet it did. ‘Okay then, I guess.’

‘Now that your first wish is completed and is in fruition, I hope you have your second one already in tow.’

Now it was Prompto’s turn to look at the djinn surprised.

‘Um, not exactly? I haven’t really thought about it.’

‘Then please do,’ Ardyn said in a tone that had an unsaid ‘or else’ to it.

‘Ardyn, let the boy be,’ Gil’s voice was quiet, but firm. Ardyn looked at him for a few seconds.

‘A moment, if you please,’ he said and without waiting for a reply he headed out towards the balcony. Gilgamesh followed him after a sigh. Prompto flopped back on the bed, then thought better of it. He jumped up and headed to the corner Carb claimed. He grabbed some pillows and made himself comfortable next to the coeurl. Snuggling Carb while he was a small fox was nice, now that he’s a giant coeurl it was simply awesome.

He tried not to let Ardyn’s attitude affect him, he should be happy and he was, he had a great time with Noct and they were gonna do it again. He was already tossing around ideas what to do tomorrow and ignored everything else until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait people, my brain decided it was time for another depressive episode and I couldn't really get anything done in the last weeks... :/

The next day Prompto was full of nervous energy.

He woke up well rested and finally had the opportunity to marvel on his surroundings. Well, after the initial heart attack of course, upon waking up somewhere unfamiliar. He was halfway towards the balcony, his brain convinced he fell asleep somewhere he really shouldn’t have when a noise from Carb stopped him. He stared at the coeurl for long moments as his mind tried to catch up with the situation. When it did, Prompto sagged with relief, going as far as collapsing on the floor with some embarrassed giggling. Sue him, he was having a bizarre week.

The Citadel was really something else. Expensive fabrics and decorations everywhere. He thought he’d never even see anything like this in his life, let alone being near enough to touch. Servants brought him breakfast that was nothing like what was sold in the marketplace. At first Prompto didn’t even dare to touch it. It took him several minutes to actually try anything. He heard some snickering from Ardyn when he was hyping over the food, but he ignored him and continued to stuff everything into his face.

His official meeting with the prince went as well as expected. Prompto was right, there were people watching them. If this was how this suitor business went down all the time, no wonder Noct was so fed up with it. How could you get to know anyone like this? Though seeing Noct all dressed up and actually act like a prince was entertaining on its own. All proper and reserved, the way Prompto never could be, no matter how hard Ardyn tried to teach him. So, Prompto did what any person in his position would have done: he tried to make Noct lose his composure. It was a real challenge, to get it right, but not to go too far. He came close to it a few times, if the glares Ignis sent him were any indication. But the smiles on Noct’s face made it worth.

Afterwards he was informed, that his meeting with the King regarding the marriage negotiations would have to be delayed as his Majesty had other obligations at the moment. Not that Prompto minded. To be honest the mere thought of any kind of meeting with the King filled him with dread. He couldn’t do that on his own. He wondered if he could ask Ardyn to go with him…

Then he was told to go back to his room and stay put. Not in so many words, of course.

When he stepped into the room he heard voices talking; by now Prompto knew exactly what that meant: Ardyn and Gil was having another of their “talks”. They seemed more and more frequent in the last days. From an onlooker’s perspective it wasn’t anything serious. Ardyn was like cold fire, his voice got lower the more worked up he got; until he snapped and his look could set things aflame. Literally. Prompto saw it happen. Still, Gilgamesh was an immovable object, standing against Ardyn’s rage, his voice steady, but it could have cut steel. Not to mention the heavy atmosphere surrounding them, like all the air was sucked out of the room. It was something you wanted to stay away form, as far as you could.

Not for the first time Prompto wondered what they were like before they got cursed. What were they doing in life, how did they meet? He wanted to ask, but Ardyn generally wasn’t the sharing type and Gil had this sad look on his face whenever Prompto worked up the courage to ask anything.

Carb was sleeping in his corner, apparently he wasn’t bothered by anything. Prompto kinda envied him for it. Especially when a few minutes later the angry talking turned into angry making out. With a sigh Prompto decided to take a walk. He slipped out of the room; he didn’t need to be there, whatever was coming.

He decided to explore the Citadel a bit, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. He tried to do as Ardyn told him and act like he had every right to be where he was. He still received some looks from the Kingsglaive patrolling the halls. It took everything in him not to run away from their staring.

After some time he found himself in the library. It was bigger than he expected; he never saw that many books in his whole life, not to mention at once in one place. He wasn’t one for reading, not that he had a lot of opportunities to read books since he ran away from Niflheim. Or, well, the need to read something. But looking at all the shelves filled with books was something even he could appreciate.

This place looked almost like a maze, Prompto hoped he wouldn’t get lost as he strolled through the paths between the shelves, his fingers brushing along the books’ spines. He didn’t really pay attention to where he was going, lost in his thoughts so much he almost missed the two figures standing by a corner. Prompt ducked behind the nearest shelf by instinct, then chided himself for hiding. He just should have kept walking, but old habits and all that. He decided to sneak past them when he heard them talk.

‘Any progress?’ That voice sounded familiar.

‘What do you think? It’s a caved in, unstable ruin.’

‘Not what I asked.’

Prompto didn’t recognise the other voice, but one was that Vizier guy and he sounded angry. He heard a sigh from the other man.

‘They reached the end of the tunnel, nothing so far. Not even a body. You said the boy fell back in, I would have expected them to find at least a corpse.’

‘I don’t care about that; I hope the fall left nothing of him. All I care about is the Crystal.’

At that Prompto’s knees gave out, his hand shot out and grabbed the nearest thing to steady himself. Too bad that were some books which he managed to pull off the shelf and they hit the floor with a thud. There was a moment of pregnant silence that Prompto spent cursing himself, then he scrambled to grab the books, stuffed them back on the shelf and hurried along the path to get away as fast as he could. Only to almost ran into someone at the end. He stared at the strict face of Bahamut (yeah, that was the Vizier’s name) and felt panic climb up his throat.

‘Prince _Argentum_ , what a pleasant surprise. Out for a little afternoon reading?’ His voice felt as if a bucket of icy water was dumped on his head. Prompto had to swallow before he could answer.

‘Well, yes, I’d would never pass up the chance for some good entertainment.’ His voice was a bit shaky, no matter how hard he tried to keep it steady. ‘But this place is huge, maybe you could give me a suggestion where to start?’

The Vizier raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ‘I’m sure there are some that would be adequate. Something with pictures.’

Prompto felt himself flush. ‘I know how to read!’

‘I wouldn’t dare to insinuate otherwise,’ came the deadpan answer. ‘You are a prince, after all.’

Prompto almost winced. He needed to get out of here. Now. ‘I should be going. I shall not bother you any further. Have a nice day.’

‘You as well, _Prince_ Argentum.’ There was something in the way he said his name that sent a shiver down Prompto’s spine. He turned on his heel, not even paying attention where he was going as long as it was away from that man. Prompto had terrible thoughts forming in his mind that got worse with every passing second. He wished he could believe that there was another ruin that held a crystal and some unfortunate guy lying dead in it, but that would be too much of a coincidence. If growing up on the street taught him anything, it was the feeling when someone was watching him and right now, he could feel the Vizier’s eyes boring into his back.

He didn’t feel like exploring anymore, so he hurried back and he let out a relieved sigh when he stepped into his room. He found Gilgamesh and Ardyn theatrically ignoring each other from the opposite side of the room. At least Ardyn was. Gil looked like he was meditating. Prompto let out another sigh and went to Carb, who was still sleeping, even if in a different position. He petted the coeurl, making him purr and opened the little satchel tied around his neck. He took out the Crystal and put it back in its hidden pocket on his clothes. Maybe it wasn’t safe not keeping the Crystal on himself all the time, but he wanted Ardyn and Gil to have as much time alone as possible. So they agreed that Carb was on guard duty whenever it came to… well, whenever Prompto felt he shouldn’t be around. Like today. And look where that got him. There was definitely something not right with that Bahamut-guy. And who was that other man? They definitely had something to do with that stranger he met in the dungeon. That would explain how he knew how to get out of the dungeons. But why did they need him? Why couldn’t they get the Crystal? What were they after? Maybe he should mention his worries to Ardyn, or Gil, considering the djinn would only dismiss his concerns with a great advice, like ‘stay away from them’ or something.

‘Is something wrong, kid?’

Prompto startled at the voice, spinning around to find Gilgamesh looking at him.

‘Er, nope. Everything’s fine, why wouldn’t it be?’ he said with a grin that was hopefully genuine enough. Gil looked at him for a few seconds, waiting, but Prompto decided the mood was tense enough without him adding his own paranoia to it. When he didn’t say anything Gil thankfully dropped it.

‘Is everything settled for your date?’ he asked instead and Prompto frowned.

‘It’s not a date.’

‘Of course it’s not,’ Ardyn called from the opposite corner and Prompto frowned harder. He could have sworn the djinn wasn’t paying attention, but he should have known better than to think Ardyn would miss any opportunity to mock him.

‘We’re just gonna hang out,’ Prompto insisted and wished they both stopped with the _looks_.

‘Alright then,’ Gil said with smirk. ‘Say the word and we can be off.’

‘Thanks.’ Prompto hesitated before speaking up again. ‘Is everything okay with you two?’

‘It is nothing you should worry yourself over. Ardyn is only being his usual stubborn self. I have learned how to handle him a long time ago.’

‘Oh, I would _love_ to have another round of you _handling_ me,’ came Ardyn’s sarcastic voice as he stalked closer, his brows drawn together in an angry scowl. ‘But that won’t change my mind.’

Gil’s lips moved up into a small half-smile. ‘Mayhap I need to try _harder_.’ They stared at each other for a few moments, doing their silent communicating thing, then all the tension was gone. A smirk appeared on Ardyn’s face.

‘I’m looking forward to it.’

Prompto could only sigh and decided to snuggle up with Carb. He saw the two men do the same, Gilgamesh opening his position for Ardyn to sit between his legs, his back resting on Gil’s chest. Prompto watched them and couldn’t help, but smile. It made him just a bit envious; must have been really nice to have someone so special. He wondered if he’d ever find someone like that. As he closed his eyes Noctis’ face appeared in front of him alongside with the hope that maybe he could become someone special to the prince. But for that he needed to step up his game. He ran his plan for the evening in his head again and again until the point where he just started to second guess himself, so he forced himself to stop.

When the sun started to set he couldn’t wait any longer. It’s not like they agreed on an exact time. Surely it wasn’t too early to show up. He extracted himself from Carb and made sure everything was in place and he looked the best he could.

‘Getting all gussied up for your prince?’

Prompto felt himself flush, but he clenched his jaw, not rising to the djinn’s mocking.

‘Isn’t that what real princes supposed to do? Looking their best at all times?’

‘Good to see something from my teaching efforts took root.’

Prompto pursed his lips, chanting in his mind that he wouldn’t let the djinn’s sarcasm defer his mood. He had a feeling that was just Ardyn’s way of existing. No wonder he was put in a Crystal if he was this annoying while alive. Prompto’s hands stilled where he was righting his belt and a wave of shame came over him. That wasn’t fair, thinking things like that, Prompto knew nothing about him. He dropped his eyes to the ground and headed towards the balcony.

‘I should be going,’ he muttered along the way. With a huff and a puff of smoke Ardyn disappeared into the Crystal and Prompto saw Gilgamesh get to his feet with a fluid motion.

‘Don’t let his words get to you, kid.’

‘Was he always like this?’ Prompto couldn’t help but ask in a small voice.

‘No. Well, not to this extent.’ There was a small smirk on Gil’s face that made Prompto smile in return.

‘I hope you are aware, that I can hear you just fine,’ came the disembodied voice of the djinn.

‘Eavesdropping is rude,’ Gil answered without missing a beat.

‘Talking about others behind their backs is even more so.’ This time there was no bite in Ardyn’s voice and it made the tight feeling in Prompto’s chest lighten.

‘I wish you could tell me what happened to you, so I could help somehow. You already did so much for me. I want to return the favour.’

Ardyn was silent and the smile that appeared on Gilgamesh’s face was maybe the most sincere Prompto ever saw on him. ‘Maybe one day you can. But until then, worry only about yourself.’

‘Okay.’ Prompto returned the smile hesitantly. Gil nodded at him and stepped back into the carpet, lifting off the ground and was at Prompto’s side. He hopped on with a now practised ease and they were on their way.

Noctis was out on the balcony, leaning on the balustrade and staring out at the sunset. Prompto could have sworn there was a small smile on his lips when he saw them, before his features smoothed out.

‘Hey there,’ Prompto greeted the prince with what he hoped was enough nonchalance.

‘Hey yourself.’ There was again that hint of a smile that made Prompto’s pulse jump.

‘Ready for some evening getaway?’

‘Hell yeah.’

‘Then hop on, buddy, we’ve got stuff to do!’

Noctis did, still a bit cautious, but definitely much less suspicious than the day before.

‘I still can’t believe you have a magic carpet. Is it a common thing from where you come from?’

For a moment Prompto didn’t know how to answer. ‘Um, no. He’s one of a kind.’

‘Where did you find it?’ Noctis sounded like he was honestly interested. Prompto’s brain was working overtime, but he decided to go with the truth.

‘In a Solheim ruin?’ It still came out a bit uncertain. Noctis’ eyes went wide. Prompto most definitely didn’t find the genuine surprise on the prince’s face cute.

‘No way. How? What were you even doing in a Solheim ruin?’

Prompto avoided looking at Noctis. ‘It’s kinda a long story and not so interesting.’

‘I highly doubt that,’ Noctis said and Prompto could see the smile on his face in his peripheral vision, but thankfully he dropped the issue. ‘So, where are we going?’

‘It’s a surprise. You’re gonna like it.’

Prompto spotted the place in Alstor Slough on their way back to Insomnia a few days ago and even then his first thought was that Noctis might like it as well. It was time to find out.

As it turned out Noctis did like the lake and he burst out laughing when Prompto sat down to make a fishing rod. The prince was teasing him, all the while, that he really must like fish and stuff like that, but when Prompto told him it was for him, Noctis fell silent. Prompto rambled on about how Noctis seemed to like it the last time and he thought it a good idea, just to sit around and relax, all the while unable to look up at the silent prince. Prompto was about to regret his decision when he was finished and handed the rod to a bit surprised looking Noctis, who accepted it with a soft smile. Their hands brushed when Prompto handed it over and he felt himself flush. Thankfully, Noctis was already by the water, all too eager to sit in the sunset waiting for a bite, so hopefully he didn’t notice. Watching him Prompto wished he had a way to capture that moment and take it with him everywhere he went. It was something out of a dream, Noctis sitting in the orange light, relaxed, his face illuminated by the golden light reflecting from the water.

Prompto shook his head and looked away. He really shouldn’t think like this.

They stayed out well until the sun disappeared and the darkness closed around them. Noctis managed to catch quite a lot, but he released all. Still, the face he made whenever he pulled the fish out made Prompto wish he caught even more. He only stopped when it was fully dark around them and even with the full moon it was hard to see.

Noctis put down the rod and stretched his arms over his head with a satisfied sigh.

‘Thanks for bringing me out here. And sorry for the silence, today was long and I just…’ he trailed off, looking to the side. ‘I’d understand if you’re bored and wanna go back…’

Prompto blinked in surprise. ‘What? No, it’s fine. I’d got some thinking to do on my own, don’t worry about it.’

Noctis eyed him, like he didn’t quite believe him.

‘So, what you wanna do next?’

‘Actually, I’m kinda beat for today.’

‘You wanna go back?’ Prompto did his best to hide his disappointment the idea brought him.

‘Nah, we can just… stay out here a bit more? It’s nice here.’

‘Sure thing,’ Prompto said with a grin.

They settled down under a big tree nearby, looking out onto the lake and chatting about unimportant things as they sat next to each other.

How that turned into Noctis lying in the grass, his head on Prompto’s lap, drifting off, Prompto had no idea, because to be honest at that point he was freaking out. He really hoped Noctis couldn’t hear his racing heart and he did his best to take deep even breaths, but it wasn’t easy. He didn’t know where to put his hands. His skin was itching to touch the prince’s hair, it looked so soft, he wondered what it felt like to bury his fingers into it. What it would feel like to brush his cheek, to turn his head and lean down to press his lips onto Noctis’...

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. No. He couldn’t think like this. It was just a day ago that he told Noctis he wasn’t here to marry him, surely these kind of things fell under the stuff he said he wasn’t after. They were supposed to be friends; he was sure friends didn’t think about kissing each other. Noctis moved in his sleep and Prompto forgot to breathe when the prince softly rubbed his face to Prompto’s leg.

‘Noct, buddy, you really shouldn’t fall asleep here,’ Prompto tried, his hands hovering over the prince as he didn’t dare to touch him.

‘‘S fine, ‘m good,’ came the eloquent answer and Prompto resisted the urge to groan. _Well, I’m not good._ He sent a pleading look to Gil who was now looking at them from a few feet away, but only got a smirk. Prompto glared at the carpet.

‘C‘mon Noct,’ Prompto tried again, beckoning Gil closer and shaking the prince’s shoulder carefully. ‘Let’s get you back,’ he muttered. Noctis wasn’t cooperative at all, but with Gil’s help they managed to put the prince on the carpet so they could make their way back to the Citadel. Prompto could breathe a bit easier when he wasn’t touching the prince anymore. Only for Noctis to fall back on his shoulders and wrap his arms around Prompto’s waist as they sat on the carpet. Prompto felt like his face was glowing in the darkness from all the blushing he was doing, because the prince was practically plastered onto his back and very much asleep. And they were even flying. How the hell could someone sleep like this?

Prompto let out a relieved sigh when they reached the Citadel. They flew into the prince’s room, which was thankfully empty and he faced the next challenge: to get Noctis down from the carpet. Prompto tried to wake him, but his words only made Noctis tighten his hold on him.

Gil must have gotten tired of the lack of progress, because he simply flew them over the prince’s bed and dumped them both on it. To Prompto’s utter horror he ended up on top of Noctis just as the prince seemed to finally wake up. He let out an annoyed huff just as Prompto managed to lift himself enough to lean on his arms and looked down at Noctis. His face was relaxed, his eyes not completely open and Prompto felt the need again to lean down and kiss him.

‘Um, sorry about this,’ Prompto’s heart was beating like crazy, he could barely hear his own voice over it. ‘I should let you get back to sleep.’ And yet he made no move to get up.

‘Okay,’ Noctis said, looking at him through his lashes and that was the moment Prompto realised Noctis’ arm was still around his waist. He made no move to let Prompto go either. He seemed like he was waiting for something, but for what Prompto had no idea. The thought to just lie back down and fall asleep right there hit Prompto and he had to swallow. It was such a nice thought. Then came the realisation, that most likely Ignis would murder him on the spot would he find them like this in the morning or even right now. That finally gave him the motivation to draw away. He pushed himself up from the bed, Noctis’ hand slipped off and Prompto ignored the feeling of loss.

‘See you tomorrow,’ Prompto muttered, looking away and practically fleeing from the prince’s room.

 

Ardyn stepped out of the Crystal the moment they got back to their room and stayed out on the balcony as the boy looked like he was having another emotional crisis. It was getting tiresome. Being oblivious was one thing; this, on a ridiculousness scale of one-to-ten, was a firm eleven. Sadly, whatever he said on the issue fell on deaf ears, so he refrained from any further comments. For now, at least. Later he might poke the boy, just for the fun of it.

Gil joined him after a while.

‘Finished with your chaperoning?’ Ardyn asked with a smirk that was met with an unimpressed look from his lover. ‘At this rate it’s going to take them forever.’

‘And? Are you in any hurry?’

Ardyn rolled his eyes. ‘No, it’s only getting painful to watch.’

‘I haven’t realised you cared.’

He didn’t, but looking at the smirk on Gil’s face there was no point in arguing with him. Let him have his illusions.

‘I’m more worried about our situation and you should be too.’

‘I think we already had this conversation.’ Ardyn turned to head back inside, but Gil caught his arm, keeping him in his place.

‘You can’t just act like you can’t see it. If it is indeed _him_ , we need to be cautious.’

Ardyn tore his arm from Gil’s grip, glaring up at him. ‘I couldn’t care less if it’s him meddling around or not. That would be only another reason to get this over with and get the Crystal back into the ruins.’

‘You really think he would let that happen? Do you honestly not care about what happens to the world?’ The accusation shouldn’t hurt like that. Ardyn hated when Gil did that.

‘What had the world ever done for me?’ Ardyn hissed. ‘I was ready to die for them, and this is what I got in return!’

‘That’s not what happened and you know it,’ Gil’s voice wasn’t placating, it was strict and it cut off Ardyn’s anger. ‘What about the boy?’

Ardyn rolled his eyes. ‘He is just like everybody else before him. It’s not like you to get soft on someone so quickly.’

‘Maybe they would help. He seemed eager enough.’

‘Of course. I should just go and ask them to risk their lives and for what? For my… our freedom? For the good of the world?’ He couldn’t hold back his sarcasm even if he tried to. Which he didn’t. ‘I didn’t think you so naïve.’

Gil sighed. ‘You cannot know, unless you ask.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve known you for an optimist, but not a fool.’

Gil levelled him with a look that told him he was thinking it was Ardyn who was acting like a fool, which was simply rude. If anything he was being realistic.

He turned away, looking out at the city, the dismissal clear. A part of him wanted Gil to leave and another part dreaded that he would. When strong arms came up around him and he was pulled back against Gilgamesh’s chest, he let out a sigh that was just as relieved as it was frustrated.

‘What if you wouldn’t have to go back to the Crystal anymore?’

‘We don’t know for sure what would happen. What if…’ he couldn’t finish, first because he wasn’t willing to say the words out loud, then because he was turned around and Gil was kissing him. Ardyn’s arms were around Gil’s neck, his hand buried in the silver hair pulling him closer. He liked to think his lover couldn’t feel the desperation Ardyn felt. But he didn’t want to think, he only wanted to feel. The human mind was truly a mysterious thing; he wasn’t even sure what plane of existence they were on, everything felt different than when they had physical bodies. Maybe it was all in his head, but he didn’t care as long as he could feel Gilgamesh’s touch.

Gil’s back hit the wall by the door, momentarily separating them, but it was only for a few seconds. They weren’t exactly in a private place, but he didn’t care, it was late and they were hidden enough. The only thing Ardyn cared about was Gil’s hands and mouth on his body, the sight of his lover’s dark skin and the way the moonlight reflected on his silver hair, the noises he made only for him to hear.

Deep down Ardyn was grateful for the boy’s indecision; the longer he took with his wishes, the longer he could spend by Gilgamesh’s side. In moments like this he didn’t mind being around for all eternity. If only it wasn’t for the waiting in the Crystal, sometimes for decades or even a century as the ruins rebuilt themselves around them… And for the fools seeking the Crystal in hopes to get whatever they want.

A hand on his face brought him back to the present and all he could see was Gil’s eyes boring into his. Even with everything, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some issues with the next two chapters, but I hope I'll still be able to update next week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wants to know how Ardyn and Gilgamesh were back in the days go and read nightxshade's [Not in our stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237607/chapters/37959101), because I'm totally stealing her gilgardyn headcannons, 'cause they're just that good and I totally agree. :D

When Prompto woke up, for long moments he didn’t know where he was, his surroundings didn’t make any sense, he remembered being in… where was it again? He wasn’t so sure anymore. As the fog of sleep cleared from his mind he opened an eye to look at the room he had at the Citadel. Right. Then that other place must have been a dream. The details fled his mind, as fast as the morning mist disappeared at the first ray of sunshine, only leaving a weird feeling behind. That and a… Prompto shifted in the bed and almost let out a moan as his night clothes brushed against the sensitive part of his body.

_Ah, crap._

It’s not like the concept of morning wood was unknown to him, but it was really not something he needed right now. He opened his eyes fully, taking a careful look around the room. He seemed to be alone. Still, he closed his eyes again and wished his body to calm down.

He gave up after a few minutes; the problem seemed to be a persistent one. He took another look around the room, listening to any indication that the others were around, but there was only silence. So he closed his eyes, shifting his body to a more comfortable position. As his hand wandered down on his body his mind wandered towards one of his usual fantasies, lingering on bulging muscles before moving on to lean bodies. Dark, short hair falling into midnight blue eyes.

Prompto went stiff, his eyes flying open as realisation hit him. No, no, nonono. That was so not right, but his body didn’t agree one bit, too gone to stop now. He did everything to steer his mind away, but without any success. He buried his face into the pillows, swallowing a whine as all the images wore the same face now. Noctis’ face. Prompto remembered the feeling of the prince nuzzling his thigh, his body under Prompto’s as he looked up at him the previous night. Now his eyes were waiting, expectant even and now Prompto had the courage to lean down, to press his lips on Noctis’, to fall into his waiting arms. He buried his hand into those black bangs as the other wandered along his body, moving down, down… Prompto didn’t even realise his hand was moving again. His breath hitched and he let out a noise that could have been mistaken for a sob as his release washed over him.

Prompto stilled, his body melting into the bed, but he didn’t have to wait long for the guilt to rear its ugly head. He buried his face even further into the pillow as if he could hide from his shame. This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t have done it. How was he supposed to face anyone after this? How was he supposed to look Noctis in the eyes and say all he wanted was to be friends?

‘I’m the worst,’ he muttered into the fabric.

It took Prompto several minutes and the growing uncomfortably damp feeling in his clothes to make him move and get out of bed. He discarded his dirtied night clothes and washed himself from the basin he had in the room. The water was cold, but that was for the best. At least he could concentrate on that and not think.

He was halfway dressed when Ardyn spoke up behind him.

‘Had a fun morning?’

Prompto went rigid, not even daring to turn around. Another wave of shame washed over him. If Ardyn saw him…

‘It’s rude to spy on people, not to mention creepy,’ he forced out, his voice wavering, no matter how hard he tried to keep it steady.

‘Oh, I just got here, don’t you worry. But you couldn’t even fool a blind man.’

With difficulty Prompto made himself move again to finish dressing. ‘Then are you here to make fun of me?’

‘Now what would make you think that?’

‘Because that’s all you do!’ Prompto spun around, facing the djinn, but he dropped his eyes instantly, glaring at the floor. Ardyn didn’t deny his accusation, but there was a thoughtful expression on his face.

‘You are ashamed.’ It wasn’t a question and Prompto pressed his lips together. This day already started out bad and now turned even worse. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him, or at least that he was somewhere else, far away from Ardyn’s knowing look.

‘Come now, boy, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are a healthy young man with the target of his desires in close vicinity, I’m surprised it didn’t happen earlier.’

Prompto was wrong before, _this_ day was officially the worst day of his life. He was rooted to the spot and all he could do was stare at the floor, his face feeling hot, too hot.

‘It’s wrong,’ he murmured under his breath. ‘This is not how a friend should act.’

Ardyn let out a long-suffering sigh. ‘I hate to repeat myself, but apparently it is still needed. That might be how it started, yes, but feelings can change. You wanted to be his friend, now you want more, it’s nothing to fret over.’ He waved his hand in a seemingly dismissive gesture, but it actually eased the knot in Prompto’s stomach to some degree.

‘You really think so?’ Prompto asked with probably too much hope in his voice.

‘You should know by now; I always mean what I say.’ Ardyn looked at him, daring him to say otherwise. If nothing else, Prompto knew better than try to argue with him. After a moment Ardyn’s expression softened. ‘When I first met Gil I was intrigued by him, but I wanted him by my side mostly because of his skills as a Blademaster. The rest of him was just an added bonus at the time.’

Prompto perked up, now very curious. Ardyn talking about his past was such a rare occurrence, Prompto decided he had to grab this chance. The worst that could happen was Ardyn not answering him.

‘How did you meet?’

Ardyn looked at him for a long moment and Prompto wasn’t sure he would reply.

‘You could say we were both wanderers for a time. I roamed the lands, Gil let the world wander to him. But I’m sure he already told you that.’ Ardyn shrugged. ‘I challenged him and won.’

‘Gil said you played dirty.’ The sentence was out of his mouth before Prompto could stop it. Gil did tell him some, but he wanted to hear Ardyn’s version too. The djinn smirked.

‘That is his hurt pride talking.’

Prompto chewed on his lower lip for a moment, wanting so much to ask for more details, but he couldn’t know how long Ardyn’s willingness to answer would hold.

‘How did you know you love him?’

Ardyn looked away, seemingly lost in his memories.

‘Seducing Gil took some time, which was half the fun in itself. The realisation that I could face the whole world if only I had Gil by my side came even later. I did not set out to the world with the intention to find love, and most definitely did not imagine the one I met on that bridge would be the one I would love more than anything in the world. The heart is a curious thing; it does whatever it wants and rarely listens to logic.’ He looked back at Prompto with a reassuring smile. ‘There’s nothing wrong with that.’

Prompto could only stare at him, his eyes wide. What if Ardyn was right? Maybe it was okay?

‘So you say… is it okay for me to like Noctis? To want something… more?’

‘I watched people fall in love on the spot. But I also saw plenty realise their love after years of friendship. It’s only a small detail. You were alone a lot, it’s natural you don’t know the difference.’

Prompto felt himself flush at the word “love”. The denial was on the tip of his tongue, but a look from the djinn stopped even that. Okay, so maybe Ardyn was right, maybe he was kinda in… something like...

But that still left him with a problem.

‘Even if it’s okay, what I’m supposed to do?’ his voice was barely above a whisper.

‘You can keep it to yourself. Suffer silently until you can either move on or you just spend the rest of your life with regrets. _Alternatively,_ you do something about it.’

‘Do what?’ Prompto felt his eyes go wide again as he stared at the djinn, trying and failing not to get his hopes up.

‘Tell him.’

That was what he was afraid of. He shook his head. He couldn’t do that.

‘I can’t… it’s not…’ He shook his head again. ‘We should call this whole thing off. Obviously it was a mistake coming here. I just go back on the streets; I don’t even need my other two wishes—’

Two hands landed on his shoulders and Prompto’s head snapped up to look at Ardyn’s stern face.

‘Now, you listen carefully: going after what you want is never a mistake.’ There was a scowl on his face, yet his eyes burned with sincerity. ‘I see the way you look at your prince and I know that look. If you leave now, you will regret it as long as you live.’

All the air left Prompto in one quick huff and he had to force himself to breathe in. That was what he wanted to hear, what he needed to hear. These words were in his heart, a whisper he didn’t dare to listen to, but now that someone else said them, they were at the front of his mind. And they brought an overwhelming sense of relief.

He nodded. There was a lump in his throat, making it impossible to speak. He felt tears gather in his eyes, but he blinked them away, a small, but honest smile spreading on his lips. To his surprise Ardyn smiled back. Then he turned him towards the door and gave him a gentle shove.

‘That said, off you go, the day’s starting. You need to feed your pet.’

Prompto let himself be pushed, a short, wet laugh escaping his lips. He felt so much lighter. He was at the door, hand on the door handle when he looked back.

‘Um, Ardyn?’

The djinn turned his head, looking at him.

‘Thanks,’ Prompto said with a grin and was out of the door, so he couldn’t see the genuine surprise on Ardyn’s face.

 

 

One of the skills Ifrit acquired pretty early was how to look busy when in fact he was as free as the wind itself. It was quite simple really, all you had to do was have some papers in your hand, or books or even an empty box would do and walk with the purposefulness of someone who needed to be somewhere important. Anyone stops you, just point at the thing in your hand and state that you have to deliver it immediately. Works every time.

He could always just stay in the hidden rooms, but he spent the days of the negotiation holed up in his quarters. Small price to pay for not running into anyone from the Tenebraean delegate, he wasn’t too keen to meet. Still, he had enough of the indoors. Also, contrary to popular belief and the palace gossip he did have a job to do.

Not at this moment though, still his fingers tightened around the scrolls he had in his hands, as he walked along the corridor. He didn’t have a destination at the moment. He was just wandering around on the passage overlooking the garden. At least he was until an unlikely scene caught his eye.

Seeing the prince spend his time in the gardens wasn’t an uncommon sight, but for a change he wasn’t alone. More interestingly it wasn’t one of his retainers with him, but the current suitor, the blonde prince of no-one-knows-where. Well, he did know for one, but since no one asked him it wasn’t his problem. Not yet anyway.

Ifrit stopped by a column, leaning on the stone, trying not to be too obvious as he inspected the two young men sitting by the fountain. It was surprising enough to see Noctis spend time with the other boy of his own volition, not to mention, he looked like he was actually enjoying himself. The prince laughed at something the blonde was telling him, wildly gesticulating and Ifrit felt his lips curl up in a small smile. The boy stood with a sudden move, standing on the brim of the fountain as he went on with his tale, but after a too animated swing of his arm he slipped and ended up in the water. Ifrit could hear Noctis’ laugh even from where he was standing. It got cut off when the blonde grabbed his clothes pulling the prince into the water as well. Ifrit huffed out an amused snort, rolling his eyes. _Brats_. Well, it was only a question of time when this interaction would go sideways. He could well imagine the petulant expression Noctis was surely making, but when he looked back the boys were laughing again and splashing each other with water. Ifrit felt his eyebrows rise. A lotus leaf ended up on the prince’s face, but again instead of taking offence he laughed and threw the plant back at the other.

Ifrit didn’t even remember when was the last time he saw Noctis act so lively. It made him think about the energetic little boy running around the Citadel, following his father and the people he liked wherever he could. And how that all changed after the attack.

After Noctis recovered he still wandered around the Citadel, but he was always quiet. Before all that, he hid for fun in places to be found quickly. What was previously fun became a need to hide away from people, people tiptoeing around him and treating him like something fragile, even when he wasn’t any more.

Some said the prince shouldn’t be indulged in his whims, as they called it, but what else could Ifrit have done when Noctis kept showing up in his hidden quarters claiming he was scared in his own room? Someone once said his biggest weakness was that he cared too much. Time put a dent even in that, but did not “cure” it, so whenever Noctis fell asleep on his sofa Ifrit just put a blanket on him, then brought the prince back to his own room when Ifrit had work to do. It was their secret.

Seeing Noctis like that now, looking happy for the first time in a while left a bittersweet feeling in Ifrit. He recognised the way Noctis looked at the blonde. He liked the boy.

It reminded Ifrit of what he lost because of his anger and poor choices, but he pushed away the memories of her and turned his attention back to the boys. They were now out of the water, dripping and looking sheepish under Ignis’ glare. Of course the adviser wasn’t far and he already had towels for them. Ignis was practically oozing disapproval, but Noctis didn’t seem to care at all. It was good to see him like that.

‘I wish you had more time to enjoy it,’ Ifrit muttered under his breath. Bahamut was planning to make his move soon. He got pretty busy after their little incident in the library the day before. Ifrit only got a glimpse of the little prince’s retreating back, then he turned to Bahamut, the question on the tip of his tongue. It got stuck in his throat when he saw the expression on the other’s face. He hadn’t seen it in some time, but it still made his skin crawl.

‘Forget about the ruin,’ Bahamut said. ‘I know where the Crystal is.’

Personally, Ifrit was mostly fine with their situation, he was nowhere near so eager to get things back “as they were before, as they should be”. Some days he even thought that was exactly what he’d have liked to avoid. Especially since Bahamut’s mad search began the moment they learned Noctis had magic. He was even more obnoxious than ever before. For not the first time Ifrit wished he could just ditch him altogether. Too bad things weren’t so simple. He did what he could get away with, now he could only hope the prince would be able the handle what was to come.

He watched as the princes were herded inside and decided that he himself had some decisions and plans to make.

 

 

Ignis was staring at the balcony exit long after the two princes disappeared outside. Prince Argentum’s avoidance of doors might be something he would be worried about, if it wasn’t for the soft look on Noctis’ face when he noticed him linger awkwardly by the doorway. On the other hand, at least this way there was no one to see their guest slip into the prince’s room to whisk him away for a few hours every night.

When Ignis was called by the prince earlier he expected a lot of things, finding Noctis in the middle of his exploded wardrobe wasn’t one of them. The prince looked at him with something akin to desperation, sullenly begging Ignis to help him choose an outfit for the night. When he asked about the occasion to be able to make the right assessment, Noctis seemed to hesitate before admitting that Prince Argentum was supposed to come by later and they would “hang out”, as the prince put it. Ignis’ only reaction was a slightly raised eyebrow. It was going against every possible protocol, but when he voiced his concerns Noctis shut his protests down with such an adamant tone he almost never heard from him. It was that firmness that made Ignis hold in any other comment and concentrate on his task.

Ignis’ choice of clothing was greeted with a mild complaint from the prince, claiming it to be too “revealing”, but it only took a single suggestion that he can always dress himself on his own to make Noctis yield and put the garments on. To be completely honest Ignis had some ulterior motive with the outfit. He wanted to see the other prince’s reaction. And he wasn’t disappointed; when Argentum showed up he stared at Noctis as if he had never seen him before. It actually made Noctis blush, which was another thing Ignis may have never seen before.

Interesting.

It all made Ignis wonder what this young man did to win Noctis’ favours so quickly.

Still, even if Argentum wasn’t simply open, but outright transparent, Ignis wouldn’t let his guard down and would keep an eye on this suitor, just as he did ever since he arrived.

There was a short knock on the door and Ignis called out a ‘come in’ without looking away from the balcony doorway.

‘Ignis, great, I was looking for you.’ Gladio took a quick look around the room. ‘Where’s the prince?’

‘He’s out,’ Ignis answered with a hint of disapproval he couldn’t quite hide. Gladio frowned, an alarmed look crossing his face.

‘What? Where—’

‘Do not worry about it. You were looking for me?’

For a moment Gladio looked like he would press him more, but then just shrugged.

‘If you say so.’ He still didn’t look convinced, but let it go, walking into the room and sitting down on the opposite side of the desk. ‘I did some digging and I’m not sure what to make of what I found.’

‘Is this still about your little thief?’ Ignis asked and got a meaningful look from Gladio.

‘Don’t tell me you’re fine with what happened to him.’

‘You’re right,’ Ignis said in a placating manner. ‘I apologise.’

Gladio waved a dismissive hand. ‘‘S fine. Maybe it’s not even needed.’

‘What do you mean?’

Gladio placed his elbows on the desk, leaning forward. ‘So, I tried to figure out who carried out the order, and where it came from, but everyone I talked to, denied any execution that day. Nobody was even there, considering how rare executions are these days.’

Ignis frowned. ‘Maybe it was carried out by someone else.’

Gladio shook his head. ‘None of the guards who were on duty that day heard anything about a beheading. It’s kinda big of a deal not to notice.’

‘They could be lying,’ Ignis pointed out, but Gladio shook his head again.

‘But why would they? It’s not like it was a secret.’

That made Ignis raise a questioning eyebrow. ‘But if the boy wasn’t killed, where is he?’

‘That’s the other thing nobody knows. The guys who were with me put him in a cell as the order said, then no one even checked on him,’ Gladio said and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘How is that possible?’ Ignis asked, his brows drawing together in a scowl.

‘It’s not quite clear to me, but for some reason all thought the other was supposed to do it.’

‘So what, he’s still in the dungeons?’

‘No, I checked.’ Gladio uncrossed his arms, placing them back on the desk and leaning forward. ‘He just disappeared. Most of the guards didn’t even know he was there in the first place.’

‘That’s not possible,’ was Ignis’ instant reply.

Gladio made a ‘told you’ gesture and leaned back in the chair again. Ignis frowned, his mind working on the details he heard, trying to make sense of it.

Noctis runs away and befriends a boy in the city. Bahamut orders a very specific arrest and after the boy gets in the Citadel he just disappears. A few days later a suitor appears out of nowhere and befriends the prince surprisingly fast.

‘I can see you thinking,’ Gladio’s voice pulled Ignis from his thoughts.

‘You said the boy was around Noctis’ height, blonde, short hair and blue eyes.’

Gladio nodded, visibly confused.

‘A description perhaps vague, but it fits the new suitor quite well,’ Ignis mused. ‘Have you seen him yet?’

‘The mysterious prince, riding a coeurl? Haven’t seen him. Does he really have a coeurl with him?’

Ignis waved a dismissive hand. ‘Yes, he does, but that is not the point.’

The look Gladio gave him said he had no idea what that point was.

‘Think about it. That boy was the first friend Noctis made on his own and Bahamut wanted him caught, even though the guards had better things to do. He disappears from the dungeons without a trace. A few days later an unlikely suitor walks in, keeping his background a secret and acting nothing like a prince.’

Gladio frowned, then his eyes went wide when all the pieces fit into place in his mind.

‘Are you saying…? Ignis, that’s crazy! Even if Prompto’s look was uncommon in Insomnia, that doesn’t apply to the rest of the world. If that prince indeed came from somewhere far, his looks don’t prove anything.’

‘Noctis likes him.’

That threw Gladio off quite effectively. ‘What. How is that even relevant?’

‘You know him Gladio, he’s not one to make friends or ever want to please anyone. Especially not the suitors. Tonight he asked me to help him dress up for his evening out. When did he ever fret over his looks himself? If it wasn’t for me he would walk around in the same shirt and trousers… But if that “suitor” had the advantage of knowing Noctis not just as the prince… It makes sense.’ It truly did, Ignis felt like he finally had the pieces that he was missing. Gladio took a deep breath, rubbing his face.

‘Okay, let’s say you’re right, just for argument’s sake. Let’s say that new prince _is_ Prompto, where did all the trimmings come from?’

It was a valid question, but the answer was right in front of them. ‘Who wanted him caught in the first place?’ Ignis asked instead of answering, trying to see if Gladio would make the same conclusion he did. He could see the moment Gladio made the connection. He shook his head in disbelief.

‘You think Bahamut is behind him? But why? What could he possibly gain by trying to marry Noctis off to a fake prince?’

Ignis pursed his lips into a thin line. That was the part that angered him. ‘That I do not know,’ he admitted. ‘He was hell-bent on the idea of a marriage between Noctis and Lunafreya. When Queen Sylva rejected the offer...’  Ignis let out a frustrated sigh. ‘I don’t know, there might be something else we don’t see yet.’

They sat in silence for a few moments, minds still working.

‘You think you’d recognise that Prompto, were you to see him again?’ Ignis asked.

‘You’re kidding? Had I more talent I could draw a picture of him from memory. But that still doesn’t prove anything.’

Except it did, a lot actually, at least for Ignis. ‘You said he was on the streets for years. It surely proves he’s no prince.’

Gladio sighed. ‘Ignis, look, when I said the kid was harmless I meant it. I’d bet a lot that he’s incapable of ulterior motives.’

‘Everyone is capable of ulterior motives.’ Ignis shot a look at him. How Gladio could afford such naivety in his position was beyond him, but he refrained from voicing that thought.

‘Fine, you don’t have to believe me, and I’m still not sold on the idea that they are the same person. But now I’m really interested in this prince.’

Well, apparently that was as good as he would get from Gladio. ‘Maybe we should have a chat with him sometime. For the good of the Crown Prince,’ he made sure to sound neutral, but it still made Gladio grin, again reading between the lines.

‘Fine, let’s see if he’s still up.’

‘He’s not here.’ At Gladio’s questioning look Ignis went on: ‘He’s out with Noctis.’

Gladio blinked at him in surprise, then narrowed his eyes on him. ‘You let Noctis leave the Citadel. With him. Alone.’

‘There was no stopping him.’ It was a weak attempt, even Ignis knew it.

‘Really now?’ Gladio asked, the call-out clear in his voice.

‘It’s not… It’s not so easy, how could I…’ Ignis took a deep breath, stuttering like that wasn’t like him, he needed to gather himself. ‘You didn’t see him, Gladio. I’ve never seen Noctis so happy before. I had a feeling this Prince Argentum was hiding something, but I never imagined it could run so deep.’ He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes shortly, before placing the spectacles back. ‘I’ll talk to Noctis. If we connected the dots I’m sure Noctis will too. If there is someone else manipulating him… He needs to know about the possibility.’ That was a talk he wasn’t looking forward to. If his suspicions were right Noctis liked that boy too much already and whatever the truth is, it would hurt him. Still, he had to know about it, for later it would only hurt him even more. Gladio’s voice pulled him from his musing.

‘You want me to wait up for Argentum?’

Ignis weighed their opinions. ‘No, let’s see how my talk with the prince goes. Tomorrow is still good, if you’re available.’

‘Not in the morning. You think it could wait til I have to come here for the prince’s training anyway?’

‘I suppose it can,’ Ignis said with a sigh. ‘But I’ll let you know if something urgent comes up.’

‘Good. I should be leaving then.’ Gladio stood from the desk and headed for the door, but stopped with his hand on the door handle and looked back at Ignis. ‘Make sure you get some rest too.’

‘I will,’ Ignis promised and he hoped he’d be able to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the thing is I hit a major wall with the next chapter and I have no idea when I'll manage to get through (over/around) it, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. :( I'll do my best and I'm sorry! ＿( :ļ 」∠)＿


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! Sorry for the wait everyone, I try to do better from now on!

Having a magic carpet was the coolest thing. Ever. Prompto was pretty good at getting anywhere he wanted to go in the city (running and hiding from guards teaches you a lot), but with the option to _fly_ anywhere… It really made everything a lot easier. They didn’t have to worry about the crowd on the streets, they could look at everything at the festival from above and decide where to start.

It was the Autumn Equinox, the caravans just arrived, flooding Insomnia’s main street. Everything was decorated with colourful lampions and flowers. Merchant stalls and attractions lined the road and everything was filled with people. It was a great distraction. Which, Prompto desperately needed. Otherwise he would have spent the whole night staring at Noctis. From the start he was well aware of the fact that the prince looked good, but tonight it went a whole new level. It was unfair. 

When Prompto went to pick him up for their next da— night out (it wasn’t a date, no matter what Ardyn said) he was greeted with a sight he wasn’t expecting. The way Noctis looked at him from between his fringes, wearing a hint of coal around his eyes, making their colour even more intense made Prompto’s breath hitch. Then Prompto’s eyes shifted to the thin dark fabric hugging the prince’s arms and abdomen. There was a pattern of small skulls around his neck and down his chest, decorated with tiny black stones. It only amplified the fact that the fabric was so thin Prompto could see his skin. The black silk trousers hung low on his hips and Prompto had to swallow when he noticed the patch of bare skin poking out above his waistband where the top ended. Prompto saw a glint of gold, the light reflecting on his rings and bracelets as Noctis raised his hand to fidget with his bangs hanging in his eyes. The golden earrings made a small noise as Noctis tilted his head to the side, his cheeks dusted with pink as he silently looked at him. Prompto was staring, but he couldn’t help it, he was unable to look away, even though he felt heat climb up his face. A small voice, sounding a lot like Ardyn said in his mind, this was why appearances mattered. Noctis didn’t just look good. He was stunning.

They would have probably stood there the whole night if Ignis didn’t choose that moment to clear his throat, making both of them jump. 

‘Good to go?’ Prompto asked; his voice sounded almost normal.

‘Yeah.’

Ignis tried to protest, but Noctis didn’t let himself be swayed and he grabbed Prompto’s hand (making Prompto’s heart skip a beat or two) and dragged him out on the balcony, saying they will go, right now. Prompto didn’t argue.

They were long in the air when Prompto finally managed to pull himself together. Noctis was sitting next to him, their shoulders touching and after his “revelation” in the morning Prompto was hyperaware of the contact. It felt like something had shifted between them, but he couldn’t really name what it was. They were sitting in a silence that was kind of awkward and Prompto decided that wouldn’t do. It wasn’t the first time he couldn’t get what he wanted, but that never stopped him from having a good time. So he pushed all the confusing feelings to the back of his mind and plastered a grin on his face.

‘Ready to hit the festival?’

Noct blinked at him in surprise then a grin appeared on his face too.

‘You bet!’

Gil dropped them off on a side street and they made their way into the crowd. It wasn’t so bad in Prompto’s opinion, but he still noticed Noctis shooting uncomfortable looks all around himself. Prompto had to remind himself that the prince wasn’t so used to being around a lot of people. Before he could think about it, he grabbed Noctis’ wrist. At least he aimed for his wrist, but his fingers met the prince’s bracelets, so his hand moved a bit lower.

‘It would be bad if we got separated in the crowd,’ he said not quite meeting Noctis’ eyes. There was a solid three seconds long silence and Prompto was about to start panicking when the prince’s lips twitched up in a hesitant smile.

‘Yeah,’ was all he said, but he shifted his hand, interlacing their fingers. Prompto felt a grin form on his face. It probably looked idiotic, but he couldn’t help it, his heart was beating in his throat, yet he felt happier than maybe ever in his life before. 

Prompto was enjoying the sights and bustle, but it became evident Noctis wasn’t faring quite so well in the crowd. So they agreed on going up on rooftops and look at the sights from there, but not before Prompto dragged Noctis to a stall to show him his favourite game.

‘So you wanna tell me, you have to pay, work for it and you might not even get what you wanted?’ Noctis eyed him with a frown when Prompto explained what it was.

‘That’s not the point!’

Noctis looked at him like he had no idea what the point was then. 

‘It’s a game! C’mon, let me show you.’ Prompto took out the purse he previously nabbed from a loud and already half-drunk man (old habits die hard and it’s not like he had any real money on him) and paid the fee. The vendor gave him the balls and while Prompto tested their weight and feel he explained Noctis the rules. Throw the balls into the different sized holes on the colourful wall on the opposite side of the stall. That was how you got points. The smaller the pocket the more points you get and you win a prize based on the points. Noctis was still frowning at him.

‘Why don’t you just buy the prize?’

‘That’s not a win like that.’ Prompto grinned at him, but the prince looked like he still didn’t get it. Was it because he was a prince? Probably he got everything he wanted if he asked for it all his life…

‘Okay, here goes.’ Prompto shot another grin at Noctis. ‘Let’s put some balls into holes.’ He heard snickering that sounded a lot like Ardyn and the woman at the counter snorted, but he was more concerned with Noctis who seemed to be choking on something.

‘You okay there, buddy?’ Prompto eyed the prince with a hint of worry.

‘Yeah,’ came the answer as Noctis looked away, his cheeks dusted in red. ‘Yeah, it’s just… Never mind, you should just…’ He made a general gesture towards the wall, still avoiding Prompto’s eyes. Prompto stared at him for another moment before he turned his attention back to the task at hand. Yet, the feeling wouldn’t leave him that he said something again he shouldn’t have.

His first throw bounced right off the edge. He heard another snort from somewhere, which he ignored, because it was only a test anyway. Now that he had a feel of it he could get serious. He looked back at Noct with a grin, who looked at him with raised eyebrows, definitely expectant. Time for some serious show off then.

He tossed the next ball up in the air for a few times, before snatching it and sent it flying. It hit the board’s edge, but went in the smallest hole, and Prompto was already sending the next one after it. The rest was a complete swish. As the last ball hit the pocket Prompto let out an enthusiastic ‘Yes!’ with a fist pump in the air. He turned to Noct with a grin and found the other smiling back at him.

‘Okay, that was pretty neat.’

Prompto felt himself flush from the praise. When was the last time someone actually praised him for something he did? Fortunately he was distracted from that thought by the vendor.

‘Congratulations,’ the woman said and she sounded like she truly meant it. ‘Please choose your prize.’ She motioned towards the items on the top shelf. Prompto pointed out what he eyed right from the beginning. The woman handed it over to him with another short congratulations and the usual ‘please come again’. Prompto grinned at her before stepping away from the stall. Noctis was by his side.

‘What did you get?’ He leaned forward with a curious expression on his face. Prompto presented the golden cactuar medallion with the small black stones as its face to the prince. 

‘Cute,’ Noct said with a smirk. 

‘It’s for you.’

That made Noctis blink at him in surprise.

‘I thought you wanted it…’

‘I did. So I could give it to you. Here, try it on.’ Before Prompto could think better of it he grabbed the ends of the small chain and brought it around Noctis’ neck. It left their faces close for a few moments as Prompto struggled to link the clasps together. Prompto was so focused on the necklace he didn’t notice Noctis’ eyes going wide.

‘There,’ Prompto announced, pulling back and looking at the medallion now resting in the v of the prince’s neckline. Prompto dropped his eyes when he realised he was staring at the hollow of Noct’s neck. When he dared to look up Noctis was inspecting the necklace, his face blank. The silence stretched on and Prompto’s nerves flared up. Noctis didn’t like it. What was he thinking, giving the prince such a cheap trinket? He was sure neither the gold nor the stones were real on it. Maybe it was even some kind of offence, giving him something so below his status. Prompto was starting to panic when Noctis looked up at him.

‘Thanks,’ was all he said and he looked away, scratching the side of his face, his cheeks turning red. It made Prompto’s heart skip a beat. Why did he look so good like this?

‘Hey, wanna go and…?’ Prompto trailed off, gesturing upwards and Noctis nodded, still kinda avoiding looking at him.

They made their way back to a side street to be picked up by Gil and he brought them to a roof. They spent some time there, slowly picking up conversations again. It helped that they could watch most of the street performances from there too. Prompto did his best not to look whenever Noctis’ hand wandered to fiddle with the cactuar hanging from his neck.

They were so absorbed in chatting Prompto almost missed the call.

‘The play! We need to go!’

‘What?’ Noctis asked, but Prompto just pointed at the man shouting on the street, that the play would start soon. They hopped on the carpet that brought them back to street level, then they joined the rest of the people flooding into the open theatre.

‘It’s The Tale of the King of Light,’ Prompto hurriedly explained as he practically dragged Noctis through the crowd.

‘I know that story. Never seen it though.’

Prompto looked back at him in shock. ‘Really? How? It’s been the most popular play in recent years.’

Noctis shot him a sombre look. ‘I wasn’t allowed to leave the Citadel, remember?’

‘Oh, right,’ Prompto said with an awkward laugh. ‘Let’s go then. It’s gonna be great!’

They managed to find a good place, far better than Prompto ever had any chance to get on his own. Not looking like a street rat helped a lot. He was excitedly fidgeting in his seat, babbling all about what it would be this year; there were always new stuff, like better backgrounds, more effects and the like. In his excited rambling he totally missed the fond expression Noctis was looking at him with. 

All the noise died down when the curtain moved and the narrator stepped out. Prompto’s attention snapped to the man and he saw Noctis turn his head towards the stage as well. As the actor started his introducing monologue Prompto had to bite his lips to refrain from commenting. It was so exciting, it’s gonna be great!

After finishing his lines the man disappeared behind the curtains and Prompto chanced a quick look at Noctis. He sat with his back straight and a neutral expression on his face. Prompto saw it enough times to know it was his “official” look. It could mean anything, but at least he wasn’t obviously bored, but then the curtains moved and Prompto’s attention was pulled away from the prince.

The audience cheered when the first actors stepped on stage; the people and the costumes were different, yet Prompto recognised the characters right away.

Prompto always liked this story. All that ‘Chosen King’ and ‘have to save the world from Eternal Darkness’ was cool, but what he really liked was the adventures the Prince and his three Knights went through. Their friendship and loyalty to each other was what made his heart ache every time he thought about it.

At one point Prompto saw Noctis relax and when the Prince faced his first trial against the Landforger, he actually looked like he was invested in the story, leaning forward with obvious interest on his face. Prompto counted it as another win for the night. 

There were always small noises from the audience, but as the prince struggled against the Astral one voice stood out of the crowd with its delight. The laugh seemed familiar, so Prompto turned to take a look around, maybe he could spot the rude man and stare him into silence. He almost choked on his breath when he caught one red and one silver head in the crowd. _What in the name of the Infernian are they doing?_ He broke out in cold sweat.

‘Um, hey Noct, you want some snacks?’ He was halfway out of his seat when Noctis looked at him, a bit confused.

‘Yeah… sure?’ 

But Prompto was already making his way out of the row, getting not one annoyed look from the other people sitting there, but he just muttered some apologies and went on. He took the stairs two at a time wishing he was mistaken.

‘What the hell are you guys doing here?’ he hissed when he reached the pair. Thankfully they were sitting at the edge, so he didn’t have to climb over more people. Two sets of amused eyes turned to him and a smirk appeared on Ardyn’s face.

‘It should be obvious: we are watching the play.’

Prompto gaped at him.

‘If you get to go on a date with your prince, so do I. I think I earned it.’

‘That’s not the point! How are you even here, I mean…?’ Now Prompto took the time to really look at them. Both looked like totally normal people. With a weird fashion sense, but otherwise human. ‘You look quite… solid.’

‘If I can make _you_ look like a prince, don’t you think I am able to give us a normal appearance?’ Ardyn shot him a belittling look and the panic gave way to embarrassment in Prompto. Gil sighed.

‘Don’t worry about us, I’ll make sure to keep Ardyn out of trouble.’

‘You can try, my dear.’ Ardyn smirked again. Prompto felt something nearing despair and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Gil reached up and grabbed his shoulder.

‘Just enjoy yourself,’ he went on, ignoring the djinn and the panic that surely was on Prompto’s face.

‘But—’

‘No buts. You have the Crystal on you, haven’t you? It’s not like I can go anywhere far from you,’ Ardyn said with an eye roll. ‘Now scram. I want to see if the next trial is going to be just as entertaining as the first one. Not to mention, I’d very much like to see what that “man of no consequences” is up to.’ Ardyn made a shooing motion with his hand and Gil squeezed his shoulder before letting go. ‘Also, your prince seems to be looking for you.’

That made Prompto snap his head towards Noctis and sure enough he was looking out the way Prompto disappeared earlier. Prompto pressed his lips together, torn for a moment.

‘Try not to cause a scene. Please?’ he pleaded. Ardyn looked at him, his eyes going comically wide as he placed a hand over his heart.

‘I would never!’

Gil snorted and Prompto let out a defeated groan. Why did he even bother?

‘Right. See you guys later.’ He was still a bit reluctant to leave the two men on their own, but what else could he do? Maybe order Ardyn back in the Crystal? A single look at them sitting close to each other, Gil’s arm around Ardyn’s waist was enough for Prompto to let it go. They looked like any other couple having fun.

He sprinted up the stairs towards a girl who was selling snacks from a tray hanging from her neck. He bought the first thing that looked familiar and hurried back to Noctis. He sat down with an apologetic smile and offered the bag to Noct. He took it, but looked distracted and he started to fill in what Prompto missed. Oh, the trial of the Tidemother. Prompto steeled himself for this.

Even if he knew what would happen, it always hit him hard. He blinked the tears away, but got distracted when Noctis grabbed his hand. Prompto looked at him, but the prince was staring at the stage, so Prompto didn’t think much of it, just laced their fingers together and did his best to ignore his heart beating in his throat.

The story took a downhill from there and in theory Prompto knew that things would always turn bad before they turn good in stories, but it didn’t make any easier to watch the Knights’ struggles. One of them injured, then one got separated and just when they could reunite the Prince was taken away from them. Prompto wondered about how would it feel to lose his best friend and have to wait ten years for him to return. He glanced at Noctis and came to the conclusion that he’d probably go mad. 

But all of that was forgotten when the Chosen King and his Knights defeated the darkness once and for all so the King could take his place on the throne to lead his people to peace.

Prompto was fighting back tears again as the curtains closed on the last scene and the audience broke out in clapping and cheers. Prompto cheered right alongside with everyone and it took him a moment to realise, so was Noctis. 

He liked it then.

That alone made the warmth in Prompto’s chest expand to the point he felt like he’d burst.

They stayed there as the actors came and took their bows, and stayed until the cheers died down and the people cleared out of the open theatre all the while chatting about the play, like excited kids.

‘And when the Fulgurian appeared in the sky to aid the Prince, it looked so cool! How did they even do it?’

‘I have no idea! I tried to sneak backstage once when I was a kid, but got caught, so maybe we’d never know.’

‘Why am I not surprised you tried to sneak in...’

Prompto shot Noct a grin, but his attention was pulled away when the firework started.

‘Oh, I totally forgot about that! C’mon, we can still catch it!’ Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand and pulled him after himself as they hurried back to where they left Gil. The carpet took them up to a roof and they settled down by a chimney, staring up at the colourful explosions and talking about whatever came to their minds.

As the last of the fireworks fizzled out, silence fell over them. Prompto had the feeling the night was over and they needed to go back, but he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to stay a bit more, wouldn’t even matter what they’d do as long as he could be with Noctis. He turned his head to look at the prince’s profile as he was still staring up at the sky and Prompto was hit again with how good Noctis looked. He seemed relaxed with a lazy smile playing in the corner of his lips. He noticed Prompto staring at him, so he turned towards him and Prompto wished again that he could capture this moment. He wanted to remember forever how Noctis looked at him at that moment. The thought was at the back of his mind, that he could lean forward, brush his lips against Noctis’ and what a wonderful end that would be to a perfect night.

But he couldn’t.

‘It’s getting late, maybe we should get back…’ Prompto’s voice was weak, yet it seemed to shatter whatever mood was between them. Something flashed on Noctis’ face before his features smoothed out again.

‘Yeah. If we stay out long, Ignis might just send the Glaive after me.’ He let out a small laugh that Prompto mirrored, yet he had a feeling he said something he shouldn’t have. But before he could do anything about it Noctis was standing up, so Prompto did the same, calling for Gil to take them back to the Citadel.

The way was short and silent and Prompto’s mind kept circling back to the idea of that kiss. Maybe he should just go for it, a kiss on the cheek perhaps? Play it off as a joke, like “Not even a goodnight kiss?” or something. Yeah, he could pull that off…

They reached the Citadel way too soon and Prompto only managed to gather his nerves when he noticed Ignis standing on Noctis’ balcony. Prompto’s heart sank. So much for any other interaction between them. There was no way he could do anything with Ignis staring right at them. He should have taken his chances on the roof.

Noctis seemed surprised as well, seeing his adviser waiting for him, but he just hopped off the carpet and looked back at Prompto.

‘See you tomorrow?’

‘Sure,’ Prompto managed. Then Noctis turned away and walked into his room. Ignis followed after a hard look he sent Prompto’s way and pointedly closed the doors behind himself.

‘Well, that went well,’ Prompto muttered under his breath and guided the carpet towards his own room. His mind replayed the last half an hour and pointed out all the opportunities he missed, so Prompto shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He needed something else to concentrate on.

‘So, guys, what did you think of the play?’ he asked. It was as much a distraction as a curious question. He heard Ardyn snort, but he did not elaborate.

‘It was entertaining,’ Gil said. ‘But if I remember correctly that’s not how the original story ended.’

‘So you knew the story? And yeah, the Prince was supposed to sacrifice himself to bring back the light, but that’s just so sad and not fair. So it was re-written for the play some time ago. I like this version so much better.’ They reached his balcony and Prompto hopped off the carpet, walking inside. ‘How do you know the story?’

‘It’s far older than you think,’ Gil answered as he stepped out of the carpet and followed Prompto inside. ‘Even back in our day there were stories like this about the Warriors of Light.’

‘Wow, I had no idea it was _that_ old, so what about these…’ Prompto trailed off, looking around in the room. ‘Wait, where’s Carb?’ He should have been here, they were told multiple times that the guards wouldn’t take kindly to the coeurl wandering around in the Citadel on his own. Gil scanned the room with a frown, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. Prompto exchanged a look with Gil, the expression on the man’s face didn’t bode well; still he slipped back into the carpet and out of sight without a word.

Prompto went to let in whoever that was, a bad feeling growing in him. Did Carb sneak out? Was he bothering the Citadel staff? They could be in so much trouble.

When he opened the door he had to swallow, because on his doorstep was none other than the Royal Vizier.

‘I apologise for disturbing you so late, Prince Argentum, but I’m afraid there is something we need to discuss urgently.’ He didn’t sound like he was sorry at all. Talking to him was the last thing Prompto wanted right now, but he didn’t exactly had the choice to send the man away.

‘Of course,’ Prompto said and to his surprise he was pushed back inside the room by a hand on his shoulder. He backed away from the offending touch and thankfully Bahamut didn’t follow him. But as soon as they were inside more people followed them. Six members of the Kingsglaive marched in, surrounding them in a loose circle. When the last one closed the door behind them Prompto had the distinct feeling that he was trapped.

‘Is this about Carb— my coeurl getting out?’ Prompto tried to sound composed, but all the eyes on him made it rather difficult. ‘I can assure you he won’t harm anyone, I’m sure I can find him and—’

‘Oh, you don’t have to worry about your pet. He’s in good hands.’

Alarm bells rang in Prompto’s mind and he felt dread grip his insides.

‘Where is he?’ he demanded, even if his voice was weak.

‘He will not be harmed, provided you’re willing to cooperate.’

Prompto’s blood ran cold. ‘What do you want?’

‘Where’s the Crystal?’

‘What?’ Prompto’s voice was barely above a whisper and in the next moment silver hair and a wide back filled his vision as Gilgamesh appeared in front of him out of nowhere. He heard a few surprised gasps from the Glaives in the otherwise silent room.

‘Who are you?’ Gil asked in a much more demanding tone than Prompto managed earlier.

‘It’s the Royal Vizier,’ Prompto answered him quietly. ‘Bahamut.’ At the mention of the name Gil’s head whipped around and he stared at him.

‘Ah, the bodyguard. That speeds things up, as I’m sure it must be nearby as well,’ Bahamut sounded satisfied, but Prompto had only eyes for Gil’s stiff posture.

‘Prompto, call for Ardyn. Whatever happens you _cannot_ let that man have the Crystal!’

‘Why, what’s going on?’

‘Just do it!’ Gil snapped.

Prompto called out Ardyn’s name, fear clenching his stomach in a knot. Something was seriously wrong here, but he had no idea what. As the djinn appeared in front of him, Gilgamesh moved to Prompto’s back, staring at the Glaives around them. He looked ready to fight. That scared Prompto more than anything.

‘I knew it,’ Prompto heard the Vizier’s voice and he leaned out from behind Ardyn to see an excited expression on the man’s face. ‘Long time no see, Champion,’ he sounded smug and Prompto saw Ardyn go rigid.

‘Can a man have not a single quiet evening these days? Some fool must always come around and ruin everything.’

Prompto felt his eyes widen and his mouth fell open in shock as he stared at the djinn’s back. Leave it to Ardyn to insult someone the first time they meet. This was the first time they met, right? To his surprise Bahamut only huffed out an unamused breath.

‘You haven’t changed a bit. I should have cut out your tongue before putting you into that Crystal.’

Prompto’s eyes went even wider. Ardyn acted like he hadn’t even heard the insult.

‘You on the other hand had changed quite a lot. You never looked so… _human_.’

That finally seemed to hit a nerve as all the emotions drained from Bahamut’s face. He turned his head towards the Glaives.

‘I don’t need the boy, only what he has on him. Bring me the Crystal after you disposed of him.’

Prompto could only stare at him as the Vizier left the room, but in the next moment Ardyn’s hand was on his shoulder.

‘I cannot do anything like this, you have to make a wish,’ his voice was strained. Prompto’s eyes snapped to him, then he saw the Glaives ready their weapons. This was really happening! They were here to kill him! ‘Prompto!’

‘Ardyn, please save me!’ The words barely left Prompto’s mouth when something flew through the air towards him. In the last moment a sword appeared in Ardyn’s hand, made out of reddish light, just like the one he had when they escaped the cave and the dagger bounced off of it harmlessly. Then the Glaives attacked.

Prompto’s brain couldn’t even process what was going on. He watched Ardyn and Gilgamesh take on one or even two of the Glaives at a time, wielding their weapons like he never saw from anyone before. They were not only good, they fought like a force of nature and in such harmony that showed they were used to fighting side by side. But they were outnumbered and the Glaives soon realised they could not harm neither Ardyn nor Gilgamesh, so while some kept them occupied the others went for Prompto. He was good at avoiding and running away, if nothing else he kept that from his training, but he had no chance against the Kingsglaive. Not in his current confused and terrified state. After all, it would take only one good hit and Prompto was a goner.

His reflexes saved him from a hit on the head, but he stumbled to the ground and when he looked up the Glaive was ready to strike again. Gilgamesh’s blade made it just in time, blocking the hit and Prompto tried to get out of the way.

‘We need to get him out of here,’ Ardyn shouted in Gil’s direction.

‘I’m stranded,’ was the answer which made Prompto frown, but then he noticed the carpet under a knocked over wardrobe. When did that happen? He only hesitated a moment before getting to his feet and he launched himself toward it.

‘Prompto, no!’

He barely heard the shout and the curse that followed. In a few seconds he was at the wardrobe, grabbing the carpet’s edge and trying to get it free, but it wouldn’t move. It slipped from his grip and he fell back to the ground. A moment later a short sword sliced the air where his head was a second ago. Prompto let out a surprised yell, trying to get away from the Glaive. He shot a desperate look towards Ardyn and Gil, but both were busy with their own opponents.

That was the moment the door burst open, bouncing off the wall with a thundering noise and with an angry roar a white coeurl barged into the room. He didn’t pay any mind to the fight, he simply jumped to Prompto’s side, swatting away the Glaive with a clawed paw. Prompto was on his feet and he couldn’t help himself, he hugged the animal quickly.

‘Carb, holy shit, are you okay?’ Prompto noticed the blood on his fur, but wasn’t sure if it came from an injury or somewhere else. Carb licked his face and Prompto forced himself to let him go. They would have time for this later. ‘Help me with this!’ He braced his shoulder to the wardrobe, while he stepped on the edge of the carpet. Carb joined him, pushing the furniture with his head. After a few moments of struggling they managed to push it far enough that Prompto was able to pull the carpet free.

‘I got it!’ he announced, drawing everyone’s attention in the room on himself. Prompto flinched, but then several things happened at the same time. Gilgamesh spin around, hitting his opponent and sending them flying and was by Prompto in the next moment, slipping back into the carpet. Ardyn hit the closest Glaive and stepped between Prompto and the attackers. A whole series of weapons appeared around him, moving in a slow circle before he sent them flying at the remaining Glaives. From the side a kukri made its way through the air towards Prompto’s head and there was only one who noticed it. Prompto was knocked over by Carb. He hit the floor and he watched mortified as the animal went down. He crawled over to him and his eyes went wide when he noticed the blade sticking out of the coeurl’s neck, blood pouring out of the wound.

‘Idiot! Why did you do that?!’ Prompto’s hands were hovering above the kukri, not daring to touch, but in the next moment he was dragged to his feet by Ardyn and tossed on the carpet.

‘We need to go!’

‘No! We can’t leave him!’ but his protests were ignored, no matter how much he tried to free himself from Ardyn’s grip, they were flying away. As Prompto looked back he saw a Glaive bury his sword into Carb’s side, aiming for his heart. He screamed. The world blurred in front of his eyes and the fight went out of him. A moment later his head was pulled onto Ardyn’s chest.

‘How could you leave Carb behind?!’ he sobbed, his hands balling into fist, grabbing the djinn’s clothes.

‘His kind is not so easy to kill. I’m sure you will see him again.’

That gave Prompto a pause. He could take a deep breath, pushing himself away from Ardyn and staring at him. He knew Carb wasn’t only a simple fox, still…

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Prompto demanded, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t even notice them.

‘That doesn’t matter at the moment. What matters is that you’re not safe in the Citadel anymore, probably not even in Insomnia. He will not rest until he has the Crystal. Your prince might be at risk as well’

‘What? Why?’ Fear grabbed Prompto’s heart. ‘I don’t understand…’

‘I don’t have the time or the means to explain it to you, but believe me, you should take him away from here, while you still can.’

Prompto stared at him confused, but Ardyn just looked back at him with the most serious expression he ever saw on him. It scared him, seeing the djinn like this. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He wiped his face on his sleeve, pushing his panic and pain away.

‘Okay, I… Let’s go to him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real! Stay tuned. ^.~


	13. Chapter 13

Noctis was sitting on his couch, staring ahead of himself. His fingers were fidgeting with the cactuar medallion to give his hands something to do. It made a small metallic noise every time he tapped it to his sigil ring. Ignis’ words were swirling in his head. The more he turned them around in his mind, the more sense they made. He wished they didn’t.

It wasn’t like he didn’t notice the discrepancies and holes in Prompto’s stories, but he thought it was something deeply personal. He always got this _look_ whenever something from his past came up. Noctis hoped one day he’d tell him, but maybe he was too naïve on that front. Maybe Prompto didn’t want to tell him for a whole different reason. Maybe he was lying to Noctis because he was told to. To save his own skin. Or to manipulate him.

Noctis shook his head. The feeling of betrayal grabbed his heart and turned his stomach. It hurt, because he liked Prompto. Perhaps a little too much. He shouldn’t have let his guard down so easily, but when he was with Prompto it was so simple to forget everything else. He had enough people trying to impress him to recognise if they had selfish reasons behind it, but Prompto threw him in a loop every time and damn it all, his methods were working.

If only they knew whether it was really Bahamut standing behind all this and for what reason? What could he possibly gain by sending this boy to him? Noctis’ mind had been providing him with idea after idea and every new one was worse than the previous. He felt like screaming.

And he had no idea what he was going to do. Ignis promised to talk with Prompto tomorrow. Noctis felt like he should go to him right away to demand answers, but Ignis talked him out of it. Probably for the best, as he wasn’t sure what he’d do if it turned out they were right. He might look like a coward, but he’d let Ignis and Gladio handle this. He wasn’t ready to face any of this. To face Prompto.

He was pulled from his thoughts by rustling of fabric and hurried footsteps from his balcony.

‘Noctis?’

The voice he so didn’t want to hear right now. Noctis closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

‘Great, you’re still up. Listen, I need to talk to you,’ Prompto rambled, walking right up to him. Noctis stood from the couch and levelled the other with a cold look.

‘Good, I need to talk to you as well.’

That stopped Prompto dead in his tracks a few steps away from him. ‘Oh, really? Okay, well, um… can I start? It’s kinda urgent…’

‘What did Bahamut want from you?’ Noctis asked, ignoring the nervous way Prompto kept looking towards the door, but that got his attention.

‘What…? How do you know he…? Did you know about that?’ Prompto asked, a scared expression flashing on his face and Noctis felt like he was punched in the gut.

‘Not until today.’

‘But you knew he wanted to get rid of me?’ Now he looked hurt and Noctis frowned.

‘How would I have known? I wasn’t even here when… what are you even talking about?’

‘I’m talking about him ordering me killed! What are you talking about?’

‘I know you’re not really a prince, I’m talking about you lying to me! Again!’

They stared at each other for a few silent moments, then Prompto’s words reached Noctis’ mind. ‘Wait, he ordered what?’ Now he took a moment to actually look at the blond. His clothes were rumpled with some suspicious dark red patches all over on them. There was a big tear on his left shoulder, his skin showing. His hair was a mess and he looked like he was about to cry.

‘So, you know…’ it was barely a whisper. He let out a shaky breath.

‘They are coming.’

They both jumped at the voice. Noctis spun around to see a huge man with silver hair at the door. He seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite figure out from where.

‘Who are you, and where the hell did you come from?’ Noctis demanded, but Prompto grabbed his hand, staring at him with desperation in his eyes.

‘I am _so_ sorry. I swear I’ll tell you everything, about me, how I got here, but we need to leave. Now.’

‘Prom, this is crazy, what—’

‘Please, Noct! Trust me, just one more time. After that, you’ll never see me again, if that’s what you want, but we have to go!’

Noctis stared at those blue eyes and for a moment he didn’t know what to do. He shouldn’t go with him. He should call the guards, call Ignis and let them handle whatever was going on. But Prompto looked scared and not only for himself, he was scared for Noctis as well. He could see the tears in his eyes and he had no choice but to nod.

‘Okay,’ was all he said and in the next moment he was swept from his feet, landing hard on the magic carpet, with Prompto sitting next to him. There was noise behind them and when Noctis turned he saw two of the Kingsglaive march into the room, weapons in hand and pointing after them. He looked back at Prompto, who was staring out at the city with a clenched jaw.

‘What have you done?’ Noctis heard himself ask. Prompto let out a sad laugh.

_‘That_ is a long story.’

They were silent after that. At least Noctis was; Prompto seemed to have some kind of argument with himself. Noctis couldn’t make out what he was murmuring, he only caught some words, like ‘not safe enough’. After a minute he seemed to reach a decision and nodded to himself, pointing to a direction and they made their way towards it. He was still tense, so Noctis decided he would wait with his questioning till they reached their destination.

Which turned out to be another abandoned building. Either there were a lot of those in Insomnia or Prompto didn’t know any other place they could stay at, that didn’t look like they’d fall apart any moment. Maybe it was both.

They flew in through the collapsed roof and Prompto lead them to a room that was still in an acceptable condition, even if it was empty. At least it looked like it was empty, from what Noctis could see of it, as it was also dark.

‘Okay, let’s see…’ Noctis heard Prompto’s voice from somewhere to his right and then a faint light appeared in his hands. Noctis frowned; if that was all the light they had this was gonna be all kinds of awkward.

‘Ardyn, Gil, you guys mind coming out?’ Prompto’s voice wavered with uncertainty and Noctis was about to ask who’s he talking to when two men appeared on either side of Prompto.

‘Woah.’ Noctis took an involuntary step back.

‘Really? Is this the best you could do for your big talk?’ one of the man asked in a derogating tone.

‘I’m sorry,’ was all Prompto said and he looked even smaller as he hunched his shoulders. Looking like that, Noctis couldn’t help, but feel sorry for him.

‘Let’s see if I can do better.’ The man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Noctis jumped again, surprised as lit candles appeared all around them out of nowhere. He spun around, staring at the room dumbfounded. There were even a heap of pillows and blankets in one corner. ‘Much better, wouldn’t you say?’ The man sounded extremely pleased with himself and Prompto shot him a hesitant grin.

‘Thanks.’

Prompto looked at Noctis and his smile fell from whatever he saw on his face. To be honest Noctis had no idea what kind of expression he was making. Nothing made sense anymore around him.

‘Noctis, this is Ardyn,’ Prompto gestured to the man who summoned the candles. ‘And this is Gilgamesh.’ The man who appeared in his room earlier.

‘Who are you people and how did you do that?’ The two men were looking at him with different types of empty faces. Prompto’s face was doing a lot of things and Noctis wondered if maybe this moment was a good one for freaking out.

‘Ardyn is a…’ Prompto started, but seemed to hesitate.

‘I’m a genie, you can say it.’

‘And Gil is his bodyguard, I guess. Sometimes he’s in the carpet.’

Noctis blinked at him once, twice. ‘You expect me to believe that?’

Prompto opened his mouth, then closed it and finally said: ‘You already know the magic carpet and you just saw Ardyn do magic!’

‘Magic doesn’t work like that,’ Noctis protested.

‘ _Your_ magic doesn’t work like that anymore, boy. This is the magic of the G—’ the genie choked on his own breath causing a worried look on Prompto and an angry scowl on his own face. He muttered something that sounded like ‘damn you all’. Noctis was even more confused than when they started. He backed away from them and sank down on the cushions in the corner. He needed a moment.

He saw Prompto looking at him in his peripheral vision, but Noctis’ mind was busy trying to process what he heard just now. He decided to ignore everything around him until his brain stopped screaming at him that this wasn’t possible.

‘You seemed to know that Bahamut guy,’ Prompto turned to Ardyn when it became evident Noctis was ignoring him.

‘You could say that,’ Gilgamesh said.

‘We’ve met,’ Ardyn added with a grimace.

‘But you spent the last hundred years in the Crystal, how is that possible?’

‘We met. Before,’ Ardyn clarified, but Noctis had no idea what that meant.

‘Before? You mean… Wait, he did say something about putting you into the Crystal… Was he the one who cursed you?’

‘The one and only,’ Ardyn said in a fake cheerful tone.

‘But that was two thousand years ago, how is that possible?’

‘He’s not what he seems to be.’

‘So he doesn’t want the Crystal just for the wishes…?’ There was that frown on Prompto’s face he always got when he was thinking hard. Noctis most definitely did not find it cute.

‘You are getting good at this.’

Noctis wasn’t sure he would take that as a compliment, considering the way Ardyn said it, but Prompto beamed at him, before his seriousness returned.

‘But what has that to do with Noctis?’

‘I’d also like to know that,’ Noctis muttered, but he was still heard and he needed everything in him not to shrink away from the looks. Ardyn looked like he was having a joke with himself on Noctis’ expense, Gilgamesh just looked stern.

‘He needs him, along with the Crystal,’ the big man said.

‘With something else, but I’d bet a lot that he already has it or knows how to get it if he dared to attack you so openly.’

‘Needs me for what?’ Noctis asked, but he only got blank stares as an answer. ‘The least you could do is tell me everything and not play twenty questions,’ he didn’t mean to snap like that, but his patience was running out.

‘They can’t tell you. Not directly, it’s all part of the curse,’ Prompto sounded apologetic, but that didn’t improve Noctis’ mood at all.

‘Okay.’ It wasn’t okay, he still had no idea what was going on. ‘Then why don’t _you_ tell me what you know?’

Prompto flinched at his tone, but Noctis was done playing polite at the moment. He wanted answers. The silence stretched on.

‘I’ll go and check the perimeter, make sure, we’re not found.’

Noctis held back a gasp as the big man disappeared into the carpet and it flew out the way they came in. Right. Magic carpet. Check.

‘I need some fresh air,’ Ardyn stated. He lifted off the ground and slipped out one of the windows, heading up. Noctis stared after him for a few moments, his brain trying its best to process it all. It wasn’t going so well. He was startled when Prompto dropped down next to him at a respectable distance.

‘I’m sorry you got caught up in all this,’ he said, his voice small.

‘Care to explain what all “this” is exactly?’

‘Actually, I don’t know. But I tell you everything I do know. From the beginning.’

He stared into the candlelight as he talked, his hands fidgeting and picking on the leather bands on his right wrist. He started where they got separated after getting caught; he told Noctis about the stranger he met in the dungeons, their escape and journey to the ruin. He talked some about the Solheim ruin, sometimes he even looked excited as he described the challenges he had. He spoke about finding the carpet and the Crystal, how Gilgamesh saved him and the stranger’s betrayal. How he met the djinn and his wish to become a prince, their way to Insomnia and their time there, finished by the attack this evening.

When he ran out of words all Noctis could do was stare at him.

‘What about Carb?’ Noctis asked after a few moments of silence. Prompto swallowed and shook his head, blinking rapidly.

‘I don’t know. Ardyn claimed he could have survived it, but I just… I don’t know.’ He looked at Noctis with tear-filled eyes and Noctis wasn’t sure how to react. All his previous anger was gone and he wasn’t sure what he felt at the moment.

‘I’m sorry,’ was all he managed to say. The need to reach out, to wipe away those tears, to pull Prompto close was strong, but Noctis didn’t dare to act upon it. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Prompto dropped his eyes, looking away. Noctis turned his head away too, warmth climbing up his face. He heard as Prompto took a deep breath.

‘Now you know everything. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I just...’ He hesitated, perhaps looking for the right words and Noctis chanced a look at him. ‘I wanted you to tell me I’m not a fake. But this is the real me. I’m only a street rat. All this,’ he gestured at his clothes, ‘it was all Ardyn and his magic. He even came up with the name.’ He let out a sad laugh and looked over at Noctis. He seemed outright resigned, but Noctis didn’t know why.

‘I don’t know what that Bahamut guy wants, but I suppose it can’t be good if he’s willing to kill for it. I just wanted you to be safe. We can bring you back to the Citadel or well, anywhere really and then I’ll leave you alone. I’d understand if you don’t want to see me ever again—’

‘Wait, what makes you think that?’ Noctis asked with a frown.

‘Well, I did lie to you and I’m not a prince, so…’ Prompto trailed off, looking hesitant. Noctis blinked at him in surprise. He couldn’t be serious.

‘You think I hung out with you, because I thought you were a prince?’

The look Prompto gave him said that, yeah, he actually did.

‘Prom, that was the reason I _refused_ to see you at first. I thought you were like the other suitors.’ Noctis let the hesitant smile pull up his lips. ‘But you were nothing like them, you didn’t even treat me like a prince.’ Noctis raised his hand, giving a mock-punch to Prompto’s shoulder. It made Prompto smile.

‘Heh, Ardyn tried to give me etiquette lessons, but I’m afraid I’m not cut out for this royal stuff.’

‘I’d say that’s a good thing. That’s what…’ _made me like you_ , Noctis finished, but only in his head. He shook his head. ‘Whatever’s going on, we’ll get to the bottom of it. I won’t let Bahamut get to you.’

Prompto seemed surprised at his admission, but he covered it up with a grin, that looked only a bit forced.

‘Actually he only wants the Crystal, if I don’t have it I’m sure he couldn’t care less. I’m more worried about what he needs you for.’

Noctis stared at him in disbelief for a moment. ‘You were almost killed and you worry about me?’

Prompto looked at him like he said something crazy. ‘Yeah, duh, who knows what he’s planning?!’

That made a warm feeling swell in Noctis’ chest and he had to look away for a second. He needed something else to concentrate on. ‘Still, the Kingsglaive wasn’t supposed to carry out that order from him. My father needs to know about this.’ He looked back at Prompto who was staring at him with wide eyes. Noctis’ eyes shifted to a bruise forming on the blonde’s face. Before his mind could catch up he leaned closer, his hand going up and he cupped Prompto’s face, his thumb carefully brushing over the bruise.

‘You’re hurt,’ Noctis whispered.

‘It’s nothing, I’m fine,’ Prompto’s voice was just as quiet and Noctis felt the need to call bullshit. Prompto went through so much in the last week and here he was worrying about not himself, but Noctis. He could have wished for anything, yet he wanted to be a prince, just so they could meet again. He didn’t say as much, but if growing up as a prince taught Noctis anything, it was to be able to read between the lines. He was right in trusting Prompto after all.

‘Noct?’ The timid voice pulled Noctis out of his thoughts and he realised he was still staring at Prompto with his hand on his face. Prompto was definitely redder than before and they were closer than what Noctis remembered. He dropped his hand and moved away quickly, feeling his own face heating up. He bowed his head, avoiding to look anywhere, as if that could hide his flaming face. Prompto was on his feet a moment later.

‘Um, you should get some rest, we’ll figure out what to do in the morning.’

‘Okay,’ Noctis muttered. ‘And you?’

‘I… I’m gonna get a bit of air, be back in a minute.’

‘Sure,’ Noctis still stared at the floor and only dared to take a deep breath when Prompto left the room. He flopped down on the pillows, turning towards the wall and burying his face into the fabric.

Why couldn’t he take that last step? He should have leaned forward instead of backing away. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it before. But same as yesterday or tonight on the roof, he did nothing and waited for Prompto to make the decision Noctis wasn’t able to. And Prompto did nothing either. He did say he only wanted to be friends, so that still must be the case. Which was fine as well, even if it was also disappointing. But maybe that was for the best. Now that it was out that Prompto wasn’t really royalty there went all the talk about marriage anyway. But even if he was only a commoner, Noctis would find a way for them to stay friends and to keep Prompto around somehow. Whatever that took.

 

 

 

Most days Prompto was grateful for his ability to wake with the sun. Early bird got the worm or however that saying went, and up until recently it was even true. Not so much in the last few days when he was up until late in the night and had no real reason to wake up early. Like today. He cracked one eye open and felt like groaning when he saw the rising sun shine in through the windows. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, so he might as well get up.

As he moved, his legs bumped into something and something else tightened around his abdomen.

Wait. He had the distinct memory of falling asleep sitting by the wall opposite to the corner Noctis was sleeping in. But now he most definitely was lying on the pillows with the prince pressed to his back. Prompto went rigid, he felt the panic rise in him as Noctis’ arm tightened even further around him and he rubbed his face into Prompto’s neck. Prompto’s breath hitched.

‘Noct?’ it came out more like a whine, so Prompto tried again after clearing his throat, but it did little to nothing to rouse the prince. All it did was make Noctis snuggle even closer, which didn’t even seem possible. Prompto’s heart leaped and he was afraid it would jump out of his throat. The crazy thought surfaced from somewhere that he should just relax and enjoy whatever this was. With Noctis’ whole body pressed so close to his and his breath ghosting over Prompto’s skin, his rational mind had a hard time coming up with a good reason why he shouldn’t. It was okay for friends to do this, wasn’t it?

It went all out of the window when Noctis moved in his sleep again, rubbing his groin to Prompto’s backside. Prompto almost jumped out of his skin. That kinda felt like a…

Nope, this wasn’t right after all. He tried to pry Noctis’ arm from around himself, but the prince had a dead-grip on him. With some struggling all Prompto managed was to turn around in his hold, but that turned out to be a mistake as well, because now he was facing a peacefully sleeping Noctis. His hair fell over his eyes, black lashes resting over the fair skin of his cheeks, his lips were parted a fraction and they looked so inviting. He was so close. Too close. Prompto had to remind himself that he needed to breathe. How could the prince be so beautiful? It was really unfair.

‘Noct, I kinda need to get up…’ Prompto tried again, carefully shaking the prince’s shoulder, but Noctis just moved in, burying his face into Prompto’s chest. Prompto took a sharp breath in; how Noctis didn’t wake up at his hammering heart was a mystery. He knew once the prince fell asleep it was hard to wake him, but this was ridiculous. He surely wouldn’t be so clingy, were he awake. Prompto remembered the previous night were Noctis practically jumped back from the contact when he realised how close they were. That was the thought that gave Prompto the determination to end this. He didn’t want Noctis to think he was taking advantage of the situation.

‘Okay, buddy, you can sleep some more, I’m just gonna…’ Prompto muttered as he pried Noctis’ arms from around himself in a manner that would count as manhandling at this point. The prince grumped throughout the whole process, still half-asleep. When Prompto was finally free Noctis turned on his other side with an annoyed huff. Prompto fled the room with his racing heart.

He climbed up on the roof. He needed a moment of peace to calm his body and mind and nothing worked like some staring out at the city as the sun slowly was climbing up on the sky.

‘You’re up early.’

Prompto startled at Gil’s voice. He turned around to find both him and Ardyn sitting on the roof, Ardyn between Gil’s legs, his back resting on the big man’s chest as usual.

‘Oh, I always wake up early,’ Prompto said trying his best to act casual. He was probably failing. ‘Were you out here all night?’

‘It’s not like we need sleep.’ Gil shrugged.

‘I did check up on you two at one point and aren’t you glad I did? I might not have had a physical body in the last two thousand years, but I still remember how it feels to wake up to a stiff neck. Did you children sleep well?’

Prompto stared dumbfounded at the satisfied smirk on Ardyn’s face and heard Gil’s amused huff.

‘It was you… You put me... Wha— Why would you do that?’

‘Oh, come now, boy. We talked about this,’ Ardyn chided and Prompto had to look away from them, feeling his face heating up again. ‘You had the golden opportunity I gave you last night. Why you wouldn’t take it, is beyond me at this point.’

‘I… I don’t understand,’ Prompto frowned at the djinn. Opportunity to what? Now it was Ardyn’s turn to blink at him in surprise. He pulled away from his lover only to pinch the bridge of his nose between two fingers, then he turned to Gil.

‘Where did we go wrong? My mother was right, raising a child does feel like fighting an endless battle you have no chance to win.’

‘Hey!’ Prompto exclaimed feeling indignant, then whatever else he was about to say flew out of his mind at the memory of himself accidentally referring to Ardyn as his father. He dropped his head, trying to hide the blush he felt climbing on his neck. A feeling bloomed in his chest, he didn’t really have a name for it, but it was… nice.

He looked up in time to see the soft amusement drain from Gil’s face and he was on his feet in the next moment.

‘Somebody is here,’ he announced and he was already stepping back into the carpet. As the first worried thought formed in Prompto’s mind he was already swept up by Gil and they were flying back to the room they left Noctis in.

When they arrived Ardyn was already there, standing between the prince and a stranger. Noctis was sitting on the pillows. He didn’t look much more awake than how Prompto left him. When Prompto was sure the prince was okay he turned his attention to their “guest”.

It was a black haired woman in black and white clothes.

‘Everyone, this is Gentiana, from Tenebrae,’ Noctis spoke up, his voice still heavy with sleep. ‘Gentiana, these are... well, everyone.’ He waved a dismissive hand and surely thought this as an adequate introduction as he went back to rub his eyes and stare at nothing in front of himself.

‘I know of you all,’ said the woman and there was something in her tone that told Prompto that she indeed knew of them all. It was unnerving. Or maybe it was the fact that her eyes were closed, yet she seemed to see everything. ‘It is good to see you well, Champion and your Shield too.’

‘Well, if this isn’t another trip down memory lane.’ There was a hint of bite in Ardyn’s voice, but nothing like the way he talked to Bahamut.

‘How did you find us? And more importantly why?’ Gilgamesh asked, sounding cautious.

‘I followed the ripples of magic,’ she said as if that would explain everything. ‘I came to ensure the Seal remains unbroken.’

‘Came to make sure everyone stays where they’re supposed to be? Or maybe you yourself got tired of living among humans and seek the same as your supposed-leader?’

Prompto could only blink in surprise from the viciousness in Ardyn’s tone. He also saw Noctis raise his head, like that finally managed to wake him up.

‘I would not wish the consequences of such selfish desires upon the world,’ Gentiana answered in a much calmer tone than what Prompto expected. ‘I am here to offer my aid.’

‘Okay, am I the only one who doesn’t know what’s going on?’ Prompto couldn’t keep the question in any longer. ‘I don’t mean to sound rude, but who are you really?’

‘She’s the Royal Adviser of Queen Sylva of Tenebrae,’ Noctis spoke up. ‘But I have no idea what they were talking about in the last few minutes.’

‘If you want to help, you could start by telling them everything, as we are not able to,’ Gil said.

‘They might as well know why their lives are at risk,’ Ardyn added, sounding surprisingly serious. Gentiana turned her head the djinn’s way, then she nodded.

‘Very well.’ She opened her eyes and looked towards Prompto. He had to force himself not to shrink under her gaze. ‘We let our names fade from the minds of the people. I choose the name Gentiana when I left my old one behind.’

‘What name?’ Noctis asked and those unnerving green eyes turned to him.

‘I was known as the Glacian. Shiva, the Frostbearer.’

Prompto let out a disbelieving laugh waiting for the others to join in, but then his eyes shifted to Gil and he nodded with a dead-serious expression.

‘You’re not kidding,’ Noctis sounded just as incredulous as Prompto himself felt. His legs went weak and he stumbled back, dropping down next to Noctis on the pillows.

‘You are one of the Six? One of the Astrals?’ Prompto’s voice came out high pitched. Gentiana nodded.

‘I was. So was the one pursuing you. The name Bahamut was also forgotten, but you know him by his title: The Draconian.’

Prompto always thought of himself as someone with an open mind, but that helped little as he felt his whole world tilt itself around him not for the first time in the last week. He was faintly aware of the hand that sought out his, as he listened to a story no one had heard in two millennia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time~

Gilgamesh stood by one of the windows, staring out at the city and wishing he would have stayed out on the roof.

Although Shiva’s, or Gentiana’s, as she liked to call herself now, appearance was concerning, it made their situation easier as they finally had someone who could explain to the boys what was going on. Not that he _wanted_ to hear that story. The history of Solheim. Their story. Still, if nothing else he finally might not be alone against Ardyn’s cynicism.

He did his best to tune out Gentiana’s words on the Astral War. He had no desire to hear about how a few idiots with their desire for power caused the downfall of their whole civilization. How the Infernian’s wrath left almost nothing behind. He still remembered the sight of the battling Astrals. And just when they thought Ifrit had fallen and the war was over, something else happened, that no one had foreseen.

‘The Bladekeeper chose not to slay the Pyreburner, but gave him a choice to join him so they could rule over Eos side by side,’ Gentiana’s soft voice did nothing to lighten the memories. ‘He grew jealous of the Infernian’s rule over the humans. Yet, his hunger wasn’t so easily satisfied; he wanted to turn the whole world into his own domain.’

‘War,’ Ardyn clarified and Gilgamesh clenched his jaw. What came after that was even worse. Before the war, whoever was visited by any of the Astrals’ Messengers could feel blessed. Gilgamesh doubted anyone felt that way, when the Messenger came to the king of Solheim to offer the blessing of the Gods to a willing Champion. As if they had the option to refuse.

‘The king was old and his mind was destroyed by fear, but the two princes stood up for their world and received the Gods’ blessing. Ardyn and Somnus Lucis Caelum.’

Gilgamesh heard the small gasp from one of the boys, but he didn’t turn to check which one.

‘That’s right, princeling, you could say I am something of a great-uncle to you,’ Ardyn said in an overly sweet tone that made Gilgamesh smile despite everything.

‘Wait, Somnus Lucis Caelum?’ The prince seemed to have finally found his voice. ‘I never heard anything about the Founder King having a brother!’

‘Knowing my brother I’m not surprised about that.’

Gentiana went on, not bothered by the interruptions. ‘We created the Crystal as a focus for our magic, with which the Champions could wield its power and join the fight. That was something the Draconian did not anticipate, yet it still wasn’t enough to defeat their joined might.’

It was a bitter and almost hopeless fight. Especially when Bahamut used his magic to corrupt the flesh of the dead and called forth a horde of daemons; mindless beasts good for only one thing: destruction.

Fortunately for them, both Ardyn and Somnus could share a part of their magic with certain people, making it easier to fight the daemons, while the Astrals continued to battle each other. Gilgamesh was among those who could use some of the prince’s magic, but even if he couldn’t he would have still fought by Ardyn’s side. He was and forever will be his Shield, after all. But it was hard. The magic took its toll on their bodies the more they used it. Ardyn tried to hide it from him, but Gilgamesh knew him too well to be fooled. It became evident soon, they couldn’t keep up the fighting for long.

‘We realised we could not vanquish the Bladekeeper and the Infernian by force, so we chose to take away the source of their power.’

‘Magic. All magic,’ Ardyn chimed in again and Gilgamesh wished once more he could be somewhere else.

‘How was that even possible?’ Prompto asked.

‘Through a willing blood sacrifice, using the Crystal as a seal.’

‘Willing sacrifice?’ Prompto echoed in a disbelieving tone.

‘The choice was given to the Champions,’ Gentiana said and Gilgamesh almost snorted out loud. As if that was any more a choice than the previous one.

‘My brother hesitated,’ Ardyn said and Gilgamesh’s hands balled into fists at his side. ‘As we all knew he would. I didn’t.’

Gilgamesh would never forget that night.

_There was no stopping Ardyn, he knew that from the beginning, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try anyway. So much so, that after a heated argument Ardyn sent him away, finishing the last of the planning without him. Gilgamesh had no desire to leave, yet he had no choice but to obey his charge. While he waited for Ardyn he went out to the training grounds, trying to burn away his anger. But it stubbornly stayed with him._

_When he returned to their room Ardyn was also there, organising his bookshelf of all things. Gilgamesh sat down in a chair and watched him, unable to talk to him, yet also not able to leave._

_‘What do you think, should I sort the authors in alphabetical order or rather the book titles? Or arrange them by colour?’ Ardyn asked in musing tone and Gilgamesh needed every speck of patience he had not to yell at him._

_‘I couldn’t care less about your books at the moment.’_

_‘How sad, after all it is a rather exceptional collection. Would be worth to save it for future generations in an orderly fashion. So, here I am, spending my last night in this world with rearranging my books as I have nothing better to do.’_

_‘For the love of everything, Ardyn, how can you even joke about that?!’ Gilgamesh snapped, but Ardyn just quirked his brow at him._

_‘I wasn’t joking. I really have nothing better to do, as it would seem all you want to do is glare at me.’_

_Gilgamesh was on his feet and with a few long strides he was standing in front of Ardyn._

_‘Don’t expect me to be fine with any of this!’ he gritted out through clenched teeth. Ardyn levelled him with a look._

_‘I am not, but you had to know this would happen. You know Somnus just as well as I do. It was hardly a true choice.’_

_He was right and Gilgamesh knew that, but that didn’t make it any easier. Ardyn’s face became serious as he went on._

_‘If that is the price to save our world, to save you, I’m willing to pay it.’ He reached up, placing his hand on Gilgamesh’s face. ‘Stay with my brother. He will need your voice of reason when he will be king.’_

_‘That is not how it should be!’_

_‘Yet that is the hand fate has dealt us. Being king sounds terribly dull anyway. Living on in people’s memories as the hero who gave his life for them is much more dramatic, don’t you think?’ There was that smirk on his lips Gilgamesh loved so much, yet now it felt like a dagger in his heart._

_‘Ardyn, please don’t do this… Not now.’ Gilgamesh covered Ardyn’s hand still resting on his face with his own. To keep him there or to push it away he couldn’t decide._

_‘If you want me to shut up, why don’t you take me to bed and make me?’_

And he did. Because Gilgamesh always ended up doing what Ardyn wanted him to do. That was his blessing and curse.

Gilgamesh was lost in his own memories as Gentiana went on about their fateful last battle.

He was out with Somnus and all the forces they could spare to distract Bahamut and Ifrit with his daemon hordes long enough for the other Astrals to perform their ritual. On one hand Gilgamesh was distraught for not being at Ardyn’s side. On the other, it was probably better that he didn’t have to watch as the man he loved more than anything in this world got killed. In reality he was needed where he was. Yet, his consciousness screamed at him, at the cowardly thoughts and he used all that frustration and rage to fuel him in battle.

‘But things didn’t go as planned, did they?’ Prompto asked, his voice small.

‘When do they ever,’ Gilgamesh muttered. He turned his head enough to catch Ardyn watching him, before turning back towards the sight of the city.

‘What happened?’ the prince asked.

_Somnus happened,_ Gilgamesh thought. He didn’t know if the prince was just unable to control his tongue, as he tended to in battle or was actively bragging to the Draconian as Gilgamesh himself was occupied with keeping Ifrit busy. But one moment the battle was raging and in the next Bahamut was carving a way towards the place the rest of the Astrals gathered. Gilgamesh never abandoned any fight in his life, but the sight of the Bladekeeper rushing towards Ardyn made him pursue the god, ignoring his own opponent.

They all arrived too late, but just in time to witness Bahamut throw his “parting gift” at Ardyn. His words might never fade from Gilgamesh’s memory:

_‘If you are so willing to die for your people, to serve the greater good, then serve you shell them! I bind you to this Crystal with all its magic for all eternity. You shall grant three wishes to whoever gives their blood for the Crystal! You shall not utter a word about your past and let your existence fade from the minds of the people you gave your life for!’_

Gilgamesh himself felt the magic drain away from him. It looked even more painful for the Astrals, but he had only eyes for Ardyn disappearing into the Crystal. Somehow he was still alive despite the bloody gash on his neck. Somnus ran by Gilgamesh, grabbing his brother’s outstretched hand while Gilgamesh was rooted to the ground. Ardyn’s eyes were boring into his, his mouth moving over the words ‘live on’.

Gilgamesh shook his head to push the memoires away.

‘But if Bahamut only cursed Ardyn, how did Gil end up in a carpet?’ Prompto asked and Gilgamesh couldn’t help, but smile at how concerned he sounded. This boy was too kind for his own good.

‘I made my own choice,’ he said turning back towards them.

‘That you did,’ Ardyn noted in a bitter tone and their eyes met. Ardyn still hated and loved him for that, but Gilgamesh did not regret his choice. Leaving Ardyn was never an option.

‘The Shield asked for our help, so he could remain by the Champion’s side. With our waning magic that was all we could do. With the spilled blood of the Champion we bound his soul to tie their fates together. And thus the war ended with the fall of the Astrals. When the dust settled the Draconian and the Infernian were gone and we as well scattered around the world; hiding among its people.’

There were several moments of silence, then Prompto threw himself back on the pillows, rubbing his face with his hands.

‘Woah, my brain hurts just from listening to all this!’

It was quick, but Gilgamesh didn’t miss the small fond smile flashing on Ardyn’s face.

‘How did none of this make into the history books?’ the prince wondered, he looked more composed than Prompto, but when the blond sat back up the prince’s hand sought him out again.

‘That must have been my brother’s doing, if I have to guess. Also, I suppose, it would look bad if people knew their gods got reduced to roaming immortals.’ Ardyn sent a mocking smile towards Gentiana, but the woman ignored him, as usual.

‘Speaking of which, what happened to the other Astrals?’ Prompto asked.

‘The Fulgurian wanders the lands, I do not know his current whereabouts. The Hydraean is in Altissia and the Archeon was still in Niflheim the last I heard.’

‘Are those two also involved with the government like you, and Bahamut?’ the prince asked and Gilgamesh had to admit it was an observant question.

‘Leviathan has her connections, as does Titan,’ it was a classic evading answer, but the prince perked up at the name.

‘Wait, Titan in Niflheim? That was what the people called the guy who led the revolution against the Emperor.’

‘The Landforger was never one to intervene, he spent decades watching the proceedings of the Empire when he decided to step in.’

The prince seemed to take a few moments to process the information. ‘Okay, that’s all fascinating, but where do I fit in in all this?’

‘The Seal can be broken the same way it was created: willing blood from the line who has our magic with what binds him to his ancestors,’ the woman explained.

‘You have the magic,’ Prompto said looking at the prince. ‘But what is that binding thing supposed to be?’

He shrugged and looked questioningly at Gentiana.

‘The Ring of the Lucii has been passed down from ruler to ruler since generations.’

Ardyn snorted. ‘From all my possessions, my brother decided to keep _that_ thing. Typical.’

‘My father has the ring… So you say now Bahamut has all he needs to free magic?’

‘Indeed.’

‘And if he gets his powers back, you think he would attack the world again?’

‘He has grown bitter and angry over the years; I am afraid he does not see past his desire for destruction. You should not have brought the Crystal to this city,’ Gentiana’s voice dropped to an icy tone Gilgamesh hadn’t heard in two thousand years.

‘Well, that’s too bad, but need I remind you, that I am bound to grant wishes, so I had no say in the matter,’ Ardyn said in a mocking voice and Gilgamesh saw Prompto’s eyes go wide.

‘It’s all my fault,’ the boy said in realisation. He turned to the prince, desperation settling on his face. ‘I’m so so—’

‘No!’ the other cut in thankfully, so Gilgamesh didn’t have to. ‘You couldn’t have known! It is _not_ your fault!’ They stared at each other, Prompto with his eyes wide and the prince with a determined expression on his face. Gilgamesh couldn’t help the smile pulling on his lips. The moment stretched on and Gilgamesh could see Ardyn raising his hand, fingers ready for a snap, but he shot him a look. _Don’t interfere_ , it said and Ardyn dropped his hand with an over-dramatic eye roll. He still cleared his throat, making the boys jump and look away from each other, their faces going red. Gilgamesh looked away, trying to wipe the smirk from his face.

‘You should not keep the Crystal here,’ Gentiana said like nothing happened.

‘You really think he wouldn’t go after it?’ Ardyn asked with a raised eyebrow and Prompto chimed in as well.

‘You found us, who’s to say he couldn’t as well?’

‘Running cannot be an option forever,’ Gilgamesh said watching a hint of frustration run over the woman’s face before it smoothed out. She closed her eyes.

‘If you have no desire to heed my warning I shall return to Tenebrae. But know that you’re all welcomed there, should you choose to see reason.’ She turned away and headed towards the door with an air of finality around her.

‘Would it come to the worst, will you still honour your oath?’ Gilgamesh called after her, because it was all so familiar and typical. The Astrals offering help, but only on their own terms.

‘Our existence is bound to this world and we swore to protect it, even from each other. If the Seal is broken, I would come to the humans’ aid as I always did, but I cannot speak for the others. They might find fault at the ones who shattered the Seal.’

Gilgamesh’s hands balled into fists at his side. _Of course_. He could see the confusion on the boys’ faces, but then the prince’s eyes went wide.

‘It has to be willing blood. They’d say it’s our own fault,’ he said.

‘But you said you swore to protect the world!’ Prompto all but shouted.

‘As long as Eos stands that promise is fulfilled.’

‘She means to say as long as the lands are there, their _promise_ is kept,’ Ardyn said. ‘They don’t give a single damn about the people living on it.’

Gentiana’s silence was all the confirmation they needed.

‘Remember my offer,’ she said and with that she walked out of the room, leaving an uneasy silence behind.

‘Ah, man…’ Of course it was Prompto who couldn’t bear the silence for long. ‘Am I the only one who feels drained? I feel like I’ve been running all day and it’s not even noon.’

‘I could use a nap,’ the prince said, rubbing his forehead. ‘This is crazy. You do realise how crazy this all sounds?’

‘I know, right? How is this my life?’ Prompto exclaimed and threw himself back on the pillows again. Gilgamesh’s lips twitched up into a smile on their own once more. Ardyn clapped his hands a few times, gaining the boys’ attention.

‘Children, please do concentrate. You have decisions to make.’

Prompto pushed himself back to a sitting position and looked at Ardyn with big eyes. ‘But like right now? I’m not even sure all of it sank in yet.’

Ardyn looked over at him and Gilgamesh shrugged, causing a frustrated frown to appear on his lover’s face. He threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room.

‘He’s right, though,’ Gilgamesh said after Ardyn was gone. ‘You need to figure out what you want to do.’

The boys exchanged an uneasy look, but nodded one after the other. Gilgamesh nodded in acknowledgement and turned back towards the window, leaving them to their own thoughts.

After a few minutes Ardyn was back, a lot faster than Gilgamesh thought he would. The reason for that got evident when he spoke up.

‘Look who I found lurking around.’

Gilgamesh looked back, but all he saw was Ardyn holding something white in his arms.

‘Carb!’ Prompto shouted and was on his feet in the next moment. The small fox raised his head at Prompto’s voice, but didn’t move until Ardyn handed him to the boy.

‘You’re really alive, I can’t believe it! You scared me!’

The fox let out a pitiful whine, but he did wriggle around and stretched until he could lick Prompto’s face. He looked weak, but alive. Prompto looked like he would cry any moment now.

‘I told you, his kind is not so easy to kill,’ Ardyn said and Prompto frowned at him in confusion, so he added: ‘He’s a Messenger of the Gods.’

Now Prompto’s eyes went wide. ‘What?’

‘I assume you didn’t know. The Messengers became like their masters. He probably lost most of his magic with them, but some remained,’ Gilgamesh tried to explain.

‘What do you mean?’

Gilgamesh shrugged. ‘Let’s just say we’ve met, back in the days.’

‘It makes sense actually,’ Prompto muttered. ‘I always had a feeling he wasn’t just an ordinary fox. And it was Carb who found you after all. I wondered how he did that and why he acted so familiar with you. You all already knew each other, right?’

Carbuncle let out a soft bark and licked Pompto’s face again, then he wriggled out of his hold. The boy seemed confused, but he put him down. The fox walked over to the prince and climbed onto his lap. He was obviously surprised by the attention, trying to back away. The fox followed him until the prince landed on his back with Carbuncle on his chest so he could press his little horn to the boy’s forehead. Gilgamesh frowned when he saw the glint of magic.

‘What’s going on?’ Prompto must have noticed too, but Ardyn held up a hand, not letting him go any closer. After a few moments the fox backed away, hopping off of the prince and sat down next to him. Ardyn dropped his hand and Prompto was by his side in a second.

‘Noct, you okay?’

The boy rubbed his forehead, but accepted Prompto’s hand and let him pull him into a sitting position.

‘What was that?’ Prompto tried again.

‘I’m fine,’ came the belated answer, maybe a tad shaky. He looked down at the animal next to him.

‘I remember you now. We met in a dream when I was a kid. You helped me back then.’

Carbuncle let out a small noise that could be anything.

‘What did you see?’ Ardyn asked, proving Gilgamesh’s suspicion right. The prince looked up at him and pain flashed on his face.

‘Was that real?’ he asked, a pleading edge to his voice.

‘As I said, Messenger of the Gods.’

The prince looked over to Prompto, desperation clear on his features now.

‘What’s wrong?’ Prompto asked just as alarmed.

‘He… Bahamut has them all. My father, Clarus, Ignis, even Gladio. They are all held captive. He wants me to bring back the Crystal to the Citadel by sundown or he will start killing them,’ he sounded detached, but his hands were fisted in the pillows in a white knuckled grip. A panicked expression ran over Prompto’s face, but he visibly pushed it down and grabbed the prince’s shoulders.

‘Noct, it’s gonna be okay, we figure something out.’

‘I need to go back.’

‘You do realise the consequences of giving him what he wants?’ Gilgamesh asked.

‘Then what am I supposed to do? Sit back and let him kill everyone I care about?’ the boy snapped, but Gilgamesh just looked at him, waiting for him to let his frustration out.

‘We won’t let that happen,’ Prompto said, determination turning his face stern. It wasn’t an expression you saw on him a lot. But it looked like that finally reached the prince. He looked at the blond, taking a deep breath.

‘Okay, yeah.’ He visibly gathered himself. In that moment there was a loud rumble and Prompto’s face went scarlet in seconds.

‘Um… looks like skipping dinner was a mistake,’ he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. Despite everything that made the prince smile.

‘I could use some food too,’ he said, erasing Prompto’s discomfort. The boy jumped to his feet.

‘I could go out and get something to eat, it won’t take long, I promise. And then we make plans, okay?’

The prince seemed to hesitate, but then he nodded.

‘Sure.’

Then it was Prompto’s turn to hesitate. ‘I kinda need Gil to get back as soon as I can, but I don’t want to leave you alone…’

The prince blinked in surprise. ‘What, you don’t trust me to stay put, while you’re gone?’ he asked in a playful tone, but there was an edge in his voice.

‘No! I didn’t mean it like that! I just… I just don’t want you to be alone with everything that happened,’ Prompto sounded embarrassed again and Gilgamesh resisted the urge to smirk. This boy was truly too kind for his own good.

‘I’ll be fine,’ the prince said with a small, but honest smile. ‘Carb will keep me company, we have some catching up to do anyway,’ he was trying to sound light, nodding towards the fox. Who was already asleep on the pillows, but it seemed good enough for Prompto.

‘Okay, if you say so. I get back as soon as I can.’ Prompto looked to Gilgamesh, the worry and urgency clear on his face and Gilgamesh held back a sigh.

‘You are most definitely not allowed to go outside looking like that,’ Ardyn announced and Gilgamesh snorted at the dumbfounded look on both boys’ faces. Ardyn was right of course, Prompto’s clothes were rumpled, even torn in a few places and also splattered with blood. It would have gathered even more attention than him going out to the city in such fine clothing. But Ardyn was already snapping his fingers and smoke rose around Prompto. When it dissipated it left behind a toned down version of his princely outfit. It was still flashier than what Gilgamesh deemed necessary, but it was Ardyn and nobody asked him.

‘Wow, thanks!’ Prompto beamed at Ardyn. He just waved a hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gilgamesh let the smirk pull at his lips; Ardyn still didn’t know how to handle the boy’s honest gratitude. It was a sight Gilgamesh would cherish for all his remaining life.

Prompto was nothing like his usual cheerful self, but it was understandable; Gilgamesh left him to his thoughts as he himself was occupied with his own. Their options were limited and Gilgamesh could only hope the boys were ready for what was coming. He knew what he would prefer, but this wasn’t his choice to make.

They didn’t stay out long and even that seemed too much for Prompto. Gilgamesh could see in his constant fidgeting that he was eager to get back. Gilgamesh didn’t comment, just went where Prompto asked him to and let the boy to his own wonderings.

Prompto visibly relaxed the moment they got back to the building, he hurried into the room with his hands full of the food he snatched from places, calling out to the prince, but they were greeted with silence. The room was empty. As a matter of fact it was completely bare, save for Carbuncle sleeping on the ground in the corner. Gilgamesh had a sinking feeling in his gut.

‘Noct? Did he step out for a bit or what? And where did all the stuff go…?’ Prompto trailed off as he looked around. ‘Carb, where’s Noct?’

The fox’s head shot up as Prompto called out and he looked around with quick surprised twists then stood with a low whine. Prompto looked over at Gilgamesh.

‘Ardyn’s magic is not permanent, unless it was a wish. Everything else he conjures is borrowed, for as long as he’s around,’ Gilgamesh explained and Prompto’s face got more worried with every single word. ‘Where’s the Crystal?’

‘It’s right here.’ He shifted his loot to one arm and patted his pocket, then another one, a frown appearing on his face. ‘Must have fallen out while I slept,’ he muttered, looking around in the empty room. ‘Ardyn?’ Prompto called out, but again, there was no answer. Gilgamesh scanned the room once more and noticed something on the ground in a corner. He walked over to it and held back a curse.

‘Prompto, over here.’ At his voice the boy simply dropped everything to the ground and hurried to him.

‘What is it?’ he asked, but Gilgamesh only pointed at the writing on the ground, probably written with a piece of fallen plaster from the wall. I’M SORRY, it read.

‘No, no no, you idiot!’ Prompto said, sounding outright desperate and burying his hands into his hair. Gilgamesh had to agree. He looked back at the words, hating when his bad feelings turned out to be right.


	15. Chapter 15

Noctis had to admit, he really should stop acting out sudden decisions and start to actually think things through. In his head it was all so simple; but if his last little adventure in the city should have taught him anything, it was that things were never so simple. It should have been easy, really; the Citadel was visible from almost anywhere in the city, so as long as he could see it, he should be able to find his way towards it. Of course, it wasn’t the case. How could people even get around this place, everything looked the same! And there should be Crownsguards on the streets; if he could find only one, they could take him back to the Citadel and he didn’t have to wander around like this.

‘Please correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem to have some difficulties.’

And there was also the issue of the djinn. Apparently he was free to come out of the Crystal whenever he wanted and to Noctis’ misfortune he decided to show up not long after he left the building. Now he was trailing after him with an almost constant commentary.

‘Why not just admit that you’re lost and require help?’

Noctis clenched his jaw, walking a bit faster. Not that it made a difference, Ardyn could easily keep up with his long legs.

‘Not that I would be able to offer direct assistance. But I might be convinced to provide you with some advice. To show my good will.’

‘If you want to show your good will, why don’t you just shut up?!’ Noctis grunted trying to get a glimpse at the Citadel between two houses so he could orient himself.

‘That is no way to talk to your elders. Did the royal protocol suffer so much in the last century?’

Noctis didn’t deem that with an answer, he rolled his eyes and headed towards what looked like a bigger street. Bigger street meant more people, more chance to find guards, right?

‘Let’s say, that by some miracle we reach your destination and not get hopelessly lost on the streets of Insomnia, what then? Did you think about what you are going to do?’

 ‘Are you always so irritating or is it just me getting the special treatment?’ Noctis asked instead of answering, because well, to be honest he didn’t really, but that wasn’t something Ardyn needed to know.

‘I take that as a no. I expected more tact from a prince, then again I suppose it is a rather special occasion. Not every day hangs the fate of the world on your actions.’

Noctis spun around to face him, glaring up at the djinn. ‘What do you expect me to do? I can’t just let that bastard hurt my family!’

Ardyn raised his eyebrows, unaffected by Noctis’ outburst. ‘I’m not telling you to. Simply, I think you are a fool for not taking the offered help.’

That gave Noctis a pause. ‘I don’t want Prompto to get caught up in this mess even more.’

‘Oh my dear boy, if you think he’d stay put you obviously don’t know him at all.’

‘Because you do?’ Noctis snapped.

‘I know him for the lovesick fool he is.’

That gave Noctis another pause. Surely he didn’t mean it like that. ‘I just… I just want him to be safe.’

‘Then you should have kept him close, so you could keep an eye on him. To make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.’

He hadn’t thought about it like that. ‘You think he would?’

‘Most certainly. But don’t worry much. Gil is with him and he has a soft spot for the boy.’

‘Will he keep him away from all this?’ Noctis asked and couldn’t help hoping that Prompto might be spared.

‘Oh, that’s not what I meant. Gilgamesh would surely do his best to keep him safe, but he is loyal to me, to a fault really. Wherever I go, he follows. So, unfortunately it was never an option for you to slip away on your own. I’d have told you as much, had you asked.’

‘How was I supposed to know—’ Noctis threw up his arms in a frustrated gesture, then took a deep breath. ‘Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I just have to get this over with as soon as I can.’ He turned away from the djinn and started to walk again.

‘You do realise that if you give him what he wants there won’t be anyone to stop him?’

Noctis knew exactly what Ardyn was referring to, but he didn’t answer him, just kept walking. What could he say? That he would think of something? That he was too worried to even think? That strategies weren’t his forte anyway? Noctis shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. One problem at a time; first he needed to get back to the Citadel and not think about how scared he actually was.

The djinn followed him, not having a choice, since Noctis had the Crystal on himself.

‘Not that it’s my business or that I even care, but you better be prepared for what’s coming.’

Noctis felt like tearing his own hair out. How did Prompto put up with this guy? Or anyone for that matter.

‘I’m totally prepared to finally get rid of you,’ Noctis threw back over his shoulder and caught the satisfied smirk on Ardyn’s face. He looked forward again, ignoring the djinn. He was doing it on purpose, Noctis reminded himself, he shouldn’t rise to every jab. Even if Ardyn was right.

‘Do you have to follow me around like this?’ Noctis took a quick look back and was greeted by an amused eyebrow raise. ‘Can’t you go back to the Crystal? I don’t want to attract even more attention.’

Ardyn huffed out an exasperated breath. ‘No sense of adventure,’ he noted, but to Noctis’ utter relief he did disappear.

The street he reached was busy at this hour, people coming and going after their own business, No one really paid any mind to Noctis. The uneasy feeling was back with some not too pleasant memories as he made his way in the crowd. He only relaxed when he noticed two Crownsguards standing by a corner, watching the traffic, obviously bored. Noctis took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and with his head held high, like he was taught since he could remember, he marched up to them.

‘Guards,’ Noctis said in the most commanding tone he could manage. They looked at him, the annoyance clear on their faces.

‘What is it, boy?’ one of them asked and doubt rose in Noctis. Did they not recognise him?

‘Take me to the Citadel,’ he went on, not letting his uncertainty into his voice. One of the men huffed out a laugh.

‘This is not the tourist guidance. Run along, son.’ He waved a dismissive hand, already turning away from him. Noctis was left with his mouth hanging open for a moment and he could have sworn he heard a faint snickering. He never had to prove who he was to anyone. Then again he didn’t look much like a crown prince at the moment, but that couldn’t be helped. He was halfway to bed when Prompto showed up last night.

What was he supposed to do? His hands balled into fists and his ring pressed into his flesh. The ring! He raised his hand, making sure, the Lucis Caelum sigil was well visible and repeated his order.

‘By the order of the prince, take me to the Citadel, immediately!’

The men did a double-take and it was their turn to stand there with their mouths hanging open.

‘Prin— Prince Noctis!’ one of them all but shouted, gaining the attention of several people nearby. Attention Noctis didn’t need.

‘What are you doing out here on your own?’ the other asked and Noctis felt like shouting at them, but he pushed the urge down.

‘That is none of your concern, just do as I say!’ he ordered and that finally got the desired effect. Both men stood at attention.

‘At once, your Highness!’ One started to make way in the curious crowd that gathered around them, Noctis followed him, trying his best not to pay attention to the people around them.

‘Now you won’t even have the element of surprise. Thinking things through is really not your thing, is it princeling?’

Noctis gave a start at the djinn’s disembodied voice. Thankfully it was quiet enough that no one else heard it.

‘Would you shut up?!’ he gritted out through clenched teeth.

‘Your Highness?’ the guard behind him stepped up to him with a questioning look on his face.

‘It’s nothing,’ Noctis stated without looking at him and the man fell back a few steps behind him.

The way back to the Citadel took too long, Noctis was starting to lose his nerve. His mind provided him with one worst case scenario after another and he would have given anything not to be alone in this. But it was too late for that now, also it was better this way. He won’t let anyone get hurt because of him. Most definitely not while they were trying to protect him. Whatever happens it will be on him and nobody else.

Noctis thought that finally reaching the Citadel would at least make him feel a bit better, instead it only made the knot in his stomach worse. Something felt different about the place. There were Glaives at the gates who followed him with their eyes, making Noctis’ skin crawl. He remembered what Prompto said about the Kingsglaive trying to kill him. They couldn’t be trusted.

When they entered the main door the hall was empty. It was never empty, there should be guards, servants. It was creepy. Noctis could see the guards’ confused look; they must have noticed that something wasn’t right, too. He needed to send them away or something, but he didn’t get his chance as a Glaive appeared next to them, seemingly out of nowhere.

‘Your Highness, you have returned,’ he said in a cheery tone, but none of it was visible in his blue eyes. He gave Noctis a quick bow; Noctis was sure he saw him before, but his name didn’t come to his mind. ‘You are expected,’ he added and a cold shiver ran down Noctis’ spine. He also didn’t miss how he kept his hand on the hilt of his weapon. The Glaive turned to the two guards. ‘I’ll take it from here, thank you for your hard work, guardsmen. Please return to your posts.’

Confusion appeared on the two men’s faces, but they couldn’t do much, as the Glaive was already guiding Noctis away with a subtle, but firm hand on his back. Noctis went without a word, causing a scene wouldn’t be wise and the man’s other hand was still on his weapon. Noctis was sure he was ready to use it, but he didn’t want to find out on who. Also something about the Glaive’s urgency to get him away made Noctis follow him.

‘Where are we going?’ Noctis asked when he was sure the other two guards were out of earshot.

‘Not now, Highness,’ was the curt answer and Noctis frowned.

The man led him to one of the servant corridors and Noctis’ frown deepened, but he stepped through the door. The Glaive followed him, closing the door behind them, leaving it open only by a slit and he pushed his back to the wall, peeking out to the way they came from. Noctis tried to move forward to look through the small opening as well, but he was pushed to the wall with a hand on his chest.

‘What—’ Noctis tried to ask, but was shushed. Not having any other choice, they waited in tense silence and Noctis took the opportunity to take a better look at the man. He was taller than Noctis, but that wasn’t a rare occurrence; his dark hair was cut short at his temple with a small braid in it. He saw little tattoos on his face and neck. He recognised those, he was from Galahd, Noctis realised. That was the moment the man looked at him and Noctis felt heat rise in his face that he got caught staring, but the man didn’t seem to notice.

‘Let’s go, your Highness,’ he said, voice still quiet and he gestured down the corridor, but Noctis didn’t move.

‘Where?’ he asked in his most demanding voice he could muster.

‘Somewhere safe,’ was the answer, which still wasn’t really helpful. Noctis decided to try his luck.

‘You’re not taking me to Bahamut,’ it wasn’t a question, but his voice didn’t quite reach the ordering tone Noctis was aiming for.

‘That’s not something we should discuss here. Please.’ The urgency was back and the thought hit Noctis that he didn’t really have time to waste. He just nodded and followed the Glaive in the corridor.

It’s been some time he wandered around these parts of the Citadel, after all, going to places he was actually allowed to go didn’t have the same appeal as when he was a child and was banned from certain parts of the Citadel. But he was almost sure that they were heading towards the servant’s quarters.

At one point they had to make a detour to avoid a couple of the Kingsglaive patrolling a corridor. Why were they hiding from the other Glaives? Not to mention, that the man got tenser with every step they took. Soon he looked like he expected to be jumped at any moment. It made Noctis even more nervous.

They stopped by a door; the Glaive looked around to make sure they were alone before knocking and calling out a quiet ‘it’s me’. The door opened and Noctis was pushed inside. He was greeted by a blade in front of his face.

‘Easy,’ the Glaive said, slipping in the door after Noctis and closing it behind himself. The blade was lowered and Noctis finally could see the wide blue eyes behind it.

‘Your Highness,’ there was relief in the other man’s voice and Noctis saw a brown haired woman appear from behind him.

‘You found him,’ the woman said, sounding impressed and relieved at the same time.

‘What, you doubted me?’ the man behind him asked with a smirk.

‘Okay, hold on you all,’ Noctis had enough of all this. He turned towards the Glaive. ‘First of all, I know you’re a Glaive, but who are you exactly?’

‘Nyx Ulric,’ said the man. ‘The man over there is Libertus Ostium and that’s Crowe Altius,’ he nodded towards the woman. ‘All proud and loyal members of the Kingsglaive. At least up until recently.’

‘What do you mean? What’s going on here?’ Noctis looked around shooting all three a confused look and meeting one stern face after the other.

‘We were hoping you’d tell us,’ the woman, Crowe said. Noctis frowned at her. Nyx moved from the door, ushering Noctis forward. For the first time he looked around the room they were in; it was probably a small storage room, judging from the barrels and boxes that were lined up by the walls. Noctis choose a box that looked sturdy enough and sat down.

‘Please forgive us for not maintaining the royal protocol.’

Noctis waved away Nyx’s half-hearted apology.

‘Just tell me what’s going on.’

Nyx sat on another box in front of Noctis, Crowe hopped on a barrel in the corner and Libertus moved next to the door, leaning on the wall. Noctis shot an expectant look at Nyx.

‘Last night the Kingsglaive was ordered to restrain your royal retainers along with the King himself.’

_So it’s true._ Noctis thought he was ready to hear it, still a cold feeling grabbed his insides. ‘Who gave the order?’

‘The Royal Vizier, he has Drautos in his pocket,’ Crowe spoke up, she sounded disgusted.

‘But why?’ Noctis asked in disbelief and watched a grimace form on Nyx’s face.

‘The Captain held a whole speech about how Lucis abandoned our homes, how we were only important as long as we fought in their war against Niflheim, but not important enough to help where the war hit the hardest. He wasn’t even wrong.’

Noctis blinked in surprise. ‘Wait, that’s not true! You’re from Galahd, right? My father has been arguing with the Council a lot exactly because he wanted the relief efforts to continue to go to where it was needed. He would never abandon any part of the country!’

Crowe huffed out an unamused breath as she shook her head. ‘The funds had been waning since about a year and stopped a few months back.’

‘That can’t be right,’ Noctis protested.

‘That’s what’s been happening,’ Nyx said in a solemn tone. ‘Word might not get around so quickly, but it gets out eventually. We heard bits and pieces, but hoped it was a temporary setback, but now…’ he raised his hands in a helpless gesture, before dropping them and leaning back.

‘My father would never do something like that,’ Noctis insisted, because he might only know a little about the runnings of the country, but that was an issue that plagued his father for weeks. A sudden thought occurred to him. ‘It sounds like something Bahamut would do to undermine my father. Maybe he doesn’t even know!’

‘That’s what Nyx said,’ Libertus spoke up. ‘That’s why we are even here.’

‘All I’m saying is, that something doesn’t add up with all this. When you stage a coup you don’t sit back and twiddle your thumbs right after it.’

‘He’s waiting,’ Noctis muttered and when Nyx shot him a questioning look he went on: ‘He’s waiting for me and this.’ He took the Crystal out from his pocket.

‘What’s that?’ Crowe asked as they all leaned closer, but Noctis shook his head.

‘I don’t have time to explain. Just know that if I don’t bring him the Crystal by sundown he’ll start killing his captives. But if I give him what he wants the consequences would be worse than we ever saw before. Worse than the war with Niflheim.’ Noctis met the confused looks of the three Glaives with a serious expression. Nyx stared at him for a long moment, then rubbed his face.

‘If he’s only using them as leverage that would explain a lot… Alright, your Highness, what do you want us to do?’

The question left Noctis speechless. It wasn’t a question he heard a lot, or at all lately to be honest and he was at a loss. The events of the last two days crashed down on him as the three Glaives looked at him expectantly.

‘I… I’m not sure I… I can’t let him hurt them, but I can’t… if I do as he says it’s even worse…’ He looked down where he was gripping the Crystal with white knuckles between his knees. His head was a mess, all the terrible thoughts chasing each other, and he felt more overwhelmed than ever in his life. He just wanted to lay down and wait for all of this to be over. ‘I don’t know…’ his words were nothing more than a whisper and he didn’t dare to look up. They expected him to know what to do, they expected him to act like a prince, but Noctis had no idea what that even meant! He almost didn’t notice the smoke around him.

‘If I may, _Highness_.’

Noctis’ head snapped up at the djinn’s voice. Ardyn was standing next to him and Noctis saw that the Glaives were on their feet too, weapons in hand.

‘There is really no need for that.’ Ardyn nodded towards the weapons pointing his way.

‘Your Highness?’ Nyx’s voice was strained, not taking his eyes of the djinn even as he addressed Noctis, seemingly ready to act on his word.

‘It’s fine, he’s…’ for a moment Noctis wasn’t sure what to say. ‘He’s with us,’ he decided and pointedly ignored the smirk that appeared on the djinn’s face. The Glaives relaxed, but didn’t put their weapons away.

‘I might not care much about the going-ons here, but as long as that bastard doesn’t get what he wants I am willing to lend you my assistance.’

Noctis eyed the djinn for a moment. ‘You weren’t willing to help earlier, what changed?’

‘Oh, make no mistake, princeling, this isn’t about helping _you_ out. Things are set in motion now and you are running towards the inevitable quite efficiently. I doubt you could stop him, but in the meantime I intend to inconvenience him in every way I can.’ He had a smile that almost looked pleasant, but Noctis’ mind was busy with one detail.

‘You… you think we can’t stop him?’ For some reason the lack of confidence filled him with dread. Ardyn shrugged, utterly nonchalant.

‘Not unless you are willing to sacrifice your loved ones and live in hiding for the rest of your life. The easiest way to prevent him from completing his plan would be to kill you of course. I wonder why Gentiana did not offer that—’ he got cut off when Nyx was in front of him, his blade pressed to his throat. Noctis didn’t even saw the Glaive move.

‘Another word like that and I don’t care who you are, you will bleed,’ Nyx said, his voice cold. Noctis was too stunned to even say anything, staring at the two men in front of him. A grin appeared on Ardyn’s face.

‘You cannot harm me, soldier.’ To prove his point, he leaned forward until the blade simply slid into his neck, but there was no blood. Nyx’s eyes went wide. ‘But your determination is adorable.’

For a moment Nyx looked like he’d try his luck regardless, but Noctis had enough. ‘Stop it, both of you! We don’t have time for this!’ he snapped, drawing all the eyes to himself in the small room. ‘Ardyn, are you willing to help or not?’

For an unnerving moment the djinn just stared at him, then shot a smirk towards the Glaive and took half a step back, raising his hands in surrender.

‘But of course, _your Highness_ ,’ his tone was borderline mocking, but Noctis really couldn’t care about that at the moment. He tried to gather his thoughts and to at least think of something.

‘Alright, do you know where Bahamut is keeping my father and the others?’

‘They were moved to the throne room this morning,’ Crowe answered. When she noticed Noctis’ confused frown she added: ‘Makes sense. It’s a well defendable space. One exit, with plenty of cover and higher ground around it. And it’s flashy.’

Noctis’ frown deepened.

‘It certainly sends a message. Keeping the King captive in a place that’s supposed to be his to rule,’ Libertus added and Noctis’ eyes snapped to him. He forgot the man was also there.

‘Right,’ Noctis said with a sigh, trying to think. ‘We need to get them out. What’s the opposition?’

‘Around a dozen Glaives, not to count the ones on patrol. And Drautos, most likely with Bahamut,’ Nyx said. That was just too much for the four of them, well technically five, but since Noctis had no idea what Ardyn’s _assistance_ would entail it was better not to count with him. Then again Noctis himself wasn’t worth much if it’d come down to a fight...

‘Is there anyone else we could count on?’ he asked.

‘Pelna, another Glaive who wasn’t big on betrayal managed to slip out of the Citadel last night. He went to try to intercept the Marshal.’

‘Cor wasn’t here?’

Nyx shook his head. ‘He was out on a regular hunter check-up; he was expected to be back sometime in the afternoon. Better not to count on them showing up.’

Noctis nodded, sorting through the information in his head.

‘A frontal assault would be suicide, but there’s only one entrance. They’d see us coming from a mile away,’ Crowe said with a grimace.

‘We need a way to get in undetected,’ Libertus added. That moved something in Noctis’ mind and he felt like slapping himself on the forehead. Why hadn’t he thought about that sooner?!

‘I might have a way to get us inside without them knowing.’

All eyes turned to him in various states of confusion and curiosity.

‘How?’ Nyx asked.

Noctis hesitated for a moment, but it wasn’t time for old promises. ‘There are secret passages throughout the Citadel. There is one that opens up right behind the throne.’

Nyx’s frown deepened. ‘People had been trying to find stuff like that for centuries, you’re telling me those really exists?’

Noctis nodded, ignoring the dubious looks on the Glaives’ faces.

‘Who knows about them?’

‘I’m not sure, but only three people can use them.’ As expected the others’ faces got even more suspicious and Noctis shifted on his seat.

This was the part he really didn’t feel like going into detail. There was no time or need to explain how he found the hidden doors when he was around six and spent a lot of time exploring on his own. Or using them to hide away from his lessons. Until Ifrit caught him one day. Noctis almost jumped out of his skin when the man spoke up behind him with a ‘ _You’re not supposed to be here, Highness_.’ Noctis was sure he was in trouble, but the man just looked at him with a strange expression for a time before crouching down to be on eye level with him. _‘I won’t tell your retainers you were here if you don’t tell anyone about the hidden doors. It is a secret. Can you keep it that way?’_ Noctis remembered being stunned; no one ever told him any secret, let alone asked him to keep one. They all said he was too young. It was the first time anyone took him seriously. Noctis shook his head, pushing the memories away.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Nyx’s voice pulled Noctis back to the present.

‘I don’t have time to explain, just trust me on this. The only ones who have access to the passages are Bahamut, Ifrit and me.’

‘Two thousand years later and the Pyreburner is still with him… There are indeed worse things than death,’ Ardyn noted, a cruel little smile playing in the corner of his mouth, but Noctis’ mind barely recognised it as he stared at the djinn.

‘Wait… do you mean…? You mean Ifrit is… was the Infernian?’

‘If this goes towards what I think it does, then yes. Gentiana wasn’t kidding about the people forgetting their true names. Also, there’s no way any of the Astrals would let some lowly mortal use their names.’

Noctis was still staring at Ardyn, trying to wrap his mind around the new information. Ifrit was nothing like the legends about the Infernian. It seemed crazy! Except it did explain much. How Ifrit knew so much about magic. As a matter of fact, what Noctis knew about his magic, most he learned from Ifrit; another one of their secrets. It also explained how he and Bahamut both could open the hidden doors as they reacted to magic. Ifrit told him as much, but Noctis thought he was kidding until he tried to make Ignis open one and he couldn’t. (He made it look like a silly challenge, he never told anyone about the passages. It was a secret after all).

Then all the stories Ifrit told him when he was little about the Astrals and the old Lucian kings... Noctis always thought he made them up, but maybe they were all true, because he was there, he saw it all, didn’t he? At that moment Noctis was glad he was sitting, because his legs might have just given out under him at that revelation.

‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘It is no matter.’ Ardyn waved Nyx’s agitated question away, then snapped his fingers in front of Noctis’ face, gaining his attention. ‘Princeling, do concentrate.’

‘Yeah, right.’ Noctis blinked a few times, he didn’t have time to analyse everything. He never questioned the oddities when he was a child, then he must have forgotten it all when he got older and stopped using the hidden paths. By then he was old enough to go wherever he wanted to go, so there was no need. He forced all these thoughts away. ‘The point is we have a way in and if we’re lucky, a way out.’

‘That might not be enough,’ Libertus muttered deep in thought.

Crowe nodded along. ‘We need a distraction.’ She exchanged a look with Nyx, but it was Ardyn who spoke up.

‘I think I have just the thing.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wait. orz

Prompto was freaking out.

In his defence a lot had happened in the last week, but he managed to keep it all together right until the moment Noctis took the Crystal. He just had to go and take on everything on his own. On top of that they had to leave Carb behind. He was alive, but obviously weak and in no condition to accompany them into the madness Prompto was afraid would happen. He knew Carb would be fine on his own, still he was worried. As if worrying about Noctis and Ardyn wasn’t enough… And he was out here, circling around the Citadel. He didn’t know where Noctis was, he didn’t know where Ardyn was and he was worried, scared even. He had no idea what to do, he only knew he had to do _something_!

The carpet dipped under him and a tassel slapped his hand where he was scratching the fabric. It made him jump; he didn’t realise he was doing it again.

‘Sorry,’ Prompto said in a small voice, clasping his hands together. ‘I’m too…’ he trailed off as none of the adjectives coming to his mind did his mental state justice. He was freaking out. After a moment they stopped and Gil flew away from the Citadel, towards the nearest building next to the palace.

‘No, wait, we need to keep looking!’ But he was ignored and dumped on the roof. Gil stepped out of the carpet the moment Prompto’s feet touched the ground and levelled him with a telling look.

‘I can’t tell you anything from this distance. All I feel is that the Crystal is inside. There is no reason to circle around, we only risk being discovered.’ He didn’t sound angry, at least not much. Prompto still pulled his shoulders up in an unconscious move to make himself smaller. He knew Gil was right, but being unable to do anything was driving him crazy.

‘We could get back inside through my room. Then we could look for them,’ Prompto offered, but Gil shook his head.

‘They can be anywhere in the Citadel; we don’t have enough knowledge of the building’s layout to be effective. Also I’m sure there are Glaives inside.’

‘Then what are we supposed to do? I can’t just do nothing!’

‘We cannot do anything on our own, we need…’ he trailed off as he was looking at something on street level. Prompto followed his line of sight and saw four men fighting by the palace’s wall. Three wore the uniform of the Kingsglaive. Two fought each other and the third Glaive was up against a member of the Crownsguard. And not just any Crownsguard. Prompto would recognise the weapon the man was wielding anytime.

‘That’s Cor Leonis, the Marshal!’ Prompto exclaimed.

‘The head of the Crownsguard?’ Gil asked. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Believe me, I spent enough time running away from them, I know _every_ guard in Insomnia. Why is he fighting the Kingsglaive?’

‘Maybe the same reason we did. Should we ask?’

Prompto chewed on the inside of his lip as he thought about it. The Kingsglaive tried to kill him, if the Marshal was fighting them surely they weren’t on the same side. He had to know the Citadel, maybe he could help them find Noct and Ardyn.

‘Yeah, maybe he’d be willing to help us if we help him out first. Okay, what’s the plan?’

‘I interfere; you make sure not to get in the way of any of the weapons.’

Prompto pouted, but he knew Gil was right again. He never thought the day would come when he wished he remembered more from his training back in Niflheim. He could protect himself if needed, but this was the Kingsglaive; once more he was reminded, he was no match to them.

But he didn’t have much time to ponder on that as Gil was back in the carpet. Prompto hopped on and they were flying down towards the fight. Just out of sight Gil slowed down enough for Prompto to be able to jump off, then he rushed on. Prompto inched closer, but it looked like nobody noticed him. A moment later he heard the surprised sounds when Gil “joined” the fight. In a few seconds it was already over. Gil went in low, pulling the Glaive’s leg from under him and Cor didn’t hesitate to use it to his advantage, knocking the man out. He spun around and joined the fight against the two other Glaives and soon one was on the ground even without Gil’s help.

‘What is the meaning of this?’ the Marshal demanded, still holding his weapon and looking at the carpet hovering nearby as the Glaive started to tie up his beaten colleagues. Prompto guessed it was good enough to make his entrance. He tried to keep his back straight as he walked up to them.

‘Marshal, I need your help!’ he called out and both men turned towards him, weapons ready. Prompto raised his hands in the air on instinct as he took the last few steps. Close enough to talk, but not too close. Gil rounded the men to be at his side. Just in case Prompto’s instinct about Cor proved to be wrong and they needed to make a quick exit.

‘Prince Argentum, if I’m not mistaken. I’m afraid I don’t have time for whatever—’

‘I know, the King is in danger and so is the Prince.’

That got their attention quite efficiently. The Glaive stood from where he was squatting by the others and his hand shifted to his weapon.

‘I’d advise you to choose your next words very carefully.’

A chill ran down on Prompto’s spine, but he steeled himself, squaring his shoulders he stared into Cor’s cold blue eyes and didn’t let himself hesitate.

‘Bahamut captured the King, his Shield and the Prince’s retainers with the help of the Kingsglaive and he wants the Prince, too. Noct… Prince Noctis is already in the Citadel, but we can’t let him give Bahamut what he wants.’

‘And you know all this how exactly?’ Cor didn’t even try to hide his suspicion, which was fair. However, it never crossed Prompto’s mind to lie to him.

‘I was with the Prince when he received Bahamut’s demand that he was to return to the Citadel by sundown.’

A frown appeared on Cor’s face. ‘You said the Prince was back in the Citadel, what are you doing here then?’

‘I… I didn’t want him to go back alone, but he ditched me! I want to help!’

The two men exchanged a look Prompto was more than familiar with. It was the same some instructors in Niflheim gave him all those years ago. They didn’t think he was useful.

‘We don’t have time for this,’ the Glaive said in a low tone and Cor nodded in agreement.

‘I appreciate the information, but—’

‘I can get you inside the Citadel unnoticed,’ Prompto stated with sudden vehemence. Even after all these years feeling worthless was something he hated and had to fight against.

‘How?’ Cor asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

‘From above,’ Prompto said gesturing at the carpet hovering at his side.

‘I meant to ask earlier, what in the name of the gods is that thing?’ the Glaive asked eyeing Gil with a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

‘It’s a magic carpet, but that’s not the point now. We need to hurry.’

The other two looked like they might argue for a moment, then Cor rubbed his temple with two fingers, like he was trying to push an incoming headache away.

‘I do have questions, but you’re right, time is of essence.’ He turned towards the Glaive.

‘Pelna, go and gather as many of the Crownsguard as you can.’ He took off something that was tied around the hilt of his sword and gave it to the man. ‘Take this. This seal proves you act with my authority. Take everyone back to the Citadel, force your way inside if you must. Avoid killing if you can. The traitors will face trials, as they should.’

Pelna touched his right fist to his heart, the seal clenched between his fingers and after a nod to Prompto he took a running start down the street. Cor turned to Prompto and fixed him with a stern look.

‘Alright, your Highness, let’s go.’

For just a moment Prompto hesitated, the situation finally sinking in. There’d be a fight, people might die, they’re all gonna be in danger. But then he thought about Noct. His face when he learned lives depended on him. People’s lives he cared about and now he was in there, on his own against the best of the Lucian army and a former god.

Prompto clenched his jaw and nodded back.

‘Okay.’

 

 

Regis woke with a sudden jerk. His heart was beating fast, the fear of his dream still clung to his mind, the echo of Noctis’ screams rang in his ears. He tried to move, but couldn’t and that was reminder enough of his situation. He was still bound to a chair, the throne room utterly quiet around him. He let out a tired sigh, dropping his head to the backrest.

‘Regis, you alright?’

At the call of his name he turned his head to look at Clarus who was tied to a chair next to him.

‘No,’ he said in a whisper, because why lie. He was tired, his body ached from being in the same position for so long, he didn’t know where his son was and Bahamut was still sitting on his throne looking more and more irritated as the hours went by. They still had no idea how they got into this situation or how to get out of it. He gave up on trying to talk to either his Vizier or the Glaives, to try to reason with any of them. All they said was that they won’t serve a king who abandoned their homes; Regis was at a loss what they meant. And worst of all, he didn’t know what Bahamut wanted with Noctis.

He should have known something wasn’t right when his requested refreshments were brought to him by a Glaive instead of a servant last night. He still didn’t have clear memories on how he fell asleep and when he woke up he was in a different room, bound along with Clarus, Ignis and Gladio.

They tried to assess their situation and come up with a plan, but it was hours before Bahamut finally showed up, and he refused to answer any of their demands to explain himself, saying there was no need for that. They only needed to wait for Noctis then none of this would matter. They had no idea what that supposed to mean and Regis prayed to every single one of the Six that Noctis would stay away and would be safe, wherever he was.

Clarus called his name again in a low voice and it pulled him out of his dark thoughts. His Shield was eyeing him with a concerned look, but Regis just nodded towards Bahamut, indicating that his problem was with the whole situation rather than something specific. Clarus nodded in understanding. It must have been even more frustrating for him. After all, it was his duty to prevent things like this happening. Regis told Clarus he didn’t blame him; they were all played. None of them saw this coming.

And none of them even knew what this was all about. Regis eyed the Glaives standing watch on the opposite side from where they were placed, as if on a display. There were also Glaives around them, on the balcony above the door, everywhere. Whoever came in through the door, stood no chance.

Regis closed his eyes and hoped again with every fibre of his being that Noctis would stay away. When he opened his eyes Clarus was still watching him.

‘I’m just worried about Noctis,’ Regis said and Clarus nodded. They all were.

The silence grew heavier with every passing minute. Regis saw Gladio fidgeting in his seat, he was restless and frustrated. Ignis sat like a statue, but Regis was sure his mind was constantly working. Yet, they were all helpless at the moment.

When the double doors flew open with a loud noise, every head snapped to the entrance and Regis felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Noctis walk in the room. His shoulders were squared, his head held high, he looked every bit the Crown Prince he was, yet all Regis felt at that moment was horror.

‘No,’ he breathed just as Bahamut stood from the throne with a satisfied expression on his face.

‘Prince Noctis, how wonderful that you could join us,’ Bahamut said in a cheery tone.

‘You didn’t exactly leave me a choice,’ Noctis said, glaring at the man. He stopped halfway to the stairs and didn’t even seem to notice when the double doors were shut behind him. Glaives stood by the doors the moment they closed.

‘Noctis!’ Regis couldn’t help, but call out to him. His voice was probably full of worry, but he didn’t care at the moment. Noctis’ eyes shifted to him and he raised his hand for a wave.

‘Hey dad,’ he said with a half-smile that looked a bit out of place on his face. But it was gone in the next second when he looked back at Bahamut.

‘You make it sound so drastic, yet it is but a simple thing. Give me what I want and we can all go on our merry ways.’

‘You say that now, but what about after? Did you tell them what happens after you get what you want?’ Noctis asked with raised eyebrows.

‘That is really not an issue now, is it?’

‘Is it not?’ Noctis asked back, tilting his head to the side, then he looked over to the Glaives. ‘What did he promise you? Did he tell you he’ll help your homes? Did he also tell you he’s the reason they didn’t receive that help in the first place?’

Regis frowned. First because he still didn’t understand what his son was referring to, and second, this was the most he heard Noctis talk in one go in the recent years.

Bahamut huffed out a small laugh and he started down on the stairs towards Noctis.

‘You’d say anything to rally my forces against me. Why should we believe anything you say?’

‘I have to give it to you, it was a brilliant plan. Undermine the King in the eyes of the people and gather funds of your own with the same move and it worked so well. I still think they have the right to know why you made them all traitors.’

Regis found himself strangely entranced as he watched his son talk. It wasn’t just that, he was holding a speech and the more Regis watched, a feeling grew in him that something wasn’t right. But he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was.

Regis heard his name and forced his attention away from Noctis’ and Bahamut’s exchange to look at Clarus. He nodded towards their guards facing them with the barest head tilt, but it was enough. Regis looked across the room and he knew something was different, but it took him a moment to realise, that the Glaives standing there were gone. Only one man stood on the far edge, but when Regis looked at him, arms appeared around the Glaive’s neck and he was pulled to the floor by a brown haired woman. Regis chanced a look at the Glaives next to them, but they were gone too.

Something touched his arm and his head snapped down. Regis’ eyes went wide when he saw Noctis crouching next to his chair and using a dagger to cut the ropes he was bound with. He didn’t realise he opened his mouth to say something, but then Noctis looked at him and held his finger to his mouth, shushing him. Regis turned back towards the room and sure enough Noctis, well, another Noctis was still there, holding his speech. How was this possible?

His bindings gave and Noctis leaned close to him. Regis opened his mouth again to ask all kind of questions, but his son shook his head.

‘We need to get out of here.’

‘They’ll see us,’ Regis whispered back nodding towards the Glaives standing above the doors.

‘They won’t pay attention to us as long as he’s talking,’ Noctis said gesturing to the other Noctis.

‘How? Who is that?’

‘It’s a spell…’ He shook his head. ‘Long story. I’ll tell you everything, but we need to go,’ Noctis insisted. He looked frightened. Regis pushed down his need for answers and nodded. His joints protested when he moved to stand. He was halfway out of the chair when the hoarse shout rang.

‘My Lord! The Prince!’

They noticed the man lying on the floor too late. One of their guards must have come to himself sooner than anticipated.

‘Shit,’ Noctis muttered. Whatever kept everyone’s attention away from them fell and all eyes turned towards them. His son grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the throne, but Regis’ stiff legs wouldn’t cooperate and he stumbled. Another hand grabbed his shoulder, righting him. Regis glimpsed lines of ink and tanned skin. Gladio.

Gladio’s hand shot out to Noctis’ shoulder, jerking him back and making him yelp. A moment later a kukri hit the wall next to them. Regis’ eyes snapped towards the stairs to see the Glaives run up to them. He felt Noctis’ hold tighten on his arm, his son hesitated and that was all the Glaives needed to surround them. Something touched his right hand. With a quick glance he saw Clarus and he pushed a blade into Regis’ hand. It probably belonged to one of their guards.

Another three members of the Kingsglaive slipped  _between_  them and their attackers; their weapons raised and ready to fight their (former) comrades. Good to know not all betrayed them.

‘We can buy you the time so you can get to the entrance. Take your Shields and close the door the moment you and the King are safe,’ said the Glaive standing in front of him, not turning back as he addressed Noctis. Regis recognised him. Nyx Ulric.

‘We’re not leaving you behind,’ was his son’s answer.

The man on Nyx’s left snorted. ‘This is not the time to get sentimental, Highness. Let us do our job.’

Regis eyed the man, but his name wouldn’t come to his mind, just as the name of the woman now standing before him didn’t.

‘We could make a run for it.’

Regis wanted to ask for what, but he refrained. It wasn’t the time to question his son, he seemed to know what he was doing.

‘I must admit, I’m impressed, your Highness. You seem more resourceful than I gave you credit for.’

With all the talking Regis missed when Bahamut walked up to them. To his surprise, he wasn’t looking at them, but at something behind the throne. Something moved, then Regis could have sworn he saw a shimmering light ran out from where he touched the wall.

‘Shit,’ Noctis muttered. ‘He sealed the door. I don’t know how to open it like this.’

‘Well then, there’s only one way to go now,’ Nyx said. Regis’ fingers tightened around the blade in his hand.

‘Do you really think you have a chance?’ Bahamut jeered.

‘If you think we would let you do as you please with the King or the Prince, you are greatly mistaken.’

A warm feeling filled Regis’ chest at Ignis’ words. Both sides seemed ready to act when a loud crack sounded in the room. Some looked around to locate the source, but it wasn’t needed as a few seconds later a shadow appeared by the window opposite of them. With a blast, the panes shattered, raining glass upon the ones standing under it and something flew into the room. Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, only 2 more chapters to go. We're almost done o_o


	17. Chapter 17

When Cor told Prompto that they would enter through the window, he didn’t think they had to break it first. Apparently, one was already damaged. According to the man the glass was cracked and it wouldn’t take much to shatter it. He was right, but if anyone ever told Prompto, that one day the Marshal would tell him he should smash one of the Citadel’s windows in with some rocks and a makeshift sling, he would have only laughed.

Yet, exactly that was what happened.

They entered into utter chaos. There was a fight going on on the stairs leading to the throne. With an impressive move Cor slipped off the carpet the moment they were close enough to the floor. He threw himself at the man wearing a similar uniform to the Kingsglaive, their Captain probably. Prompto stared after him with his mouth hanging open.

‘It’s not too late to stop this, Drautos.’ Cor’s voice was calm, like they weren’t in the middle of a small battle.

‘I don’t expect you to understand, Leonis,’ the other man answered, his voice was a lot angrier. ‘I’m doing this for our homes.

‘You all fought for Lucis in the last decade. “For hearth and home” you always said. Was it a lie then?’

‘I always fought for the same thing and that was not _your_ king.’

Prompto pulled his attention away from them and looked over the room, frenetically looking for one particular face. When he spotted Noct in the middle of the chaos, he felt like he could cry from relief.

‘Bring me to Noct!’

Prompto felt Gil’s hesitance, but then he obeyed, circling around before diving in. They knocked a Glaive over, right as he was aiming at the Prince and Prompto hopped off the carpet next to Noctis. The Prince’s head whipped towards him the moment his foot touched the floor.

‘What do you think you’re doing here?!’

‘Not letting you do something stupid alone!’ Prompto shouted back. ‘What’s the plan?’

Noctis looked at him for a moment dumbfounded, but then looked around the room.

‘We need to get out of here, all of us.’

Prompto wasn’t sure who else he meant. The King for sure and the others fighting the Glaives, but it looked like there were also Glaives fighting _for_ them. Prompto tried to think.

‘Where’s Ardyn? I still have my last wish, maybe he could—’ He didn’t have the chance to finish as someone grabbed him from behind. His right wrist was pulled to his back in a painful angle and something cold pressed to his throat.

‘Enough of this!’ Bahamut’s shout rang through the room, too loud and left Prompto’s ears ringing. Everyone froze.

‘I had _enough_ of watching you mortals parade around, thinking your life meant anything in the face of the universe. Give me the Crystal or I will end your meaningless existence one by one!’

Prompto couldn’t move. There was something in the man’s voice that felt like a whole house crashed on him. He didn’t even dare to breathe. Was this the anger of a god?

He caught Noctis’ eyes. He looked frightened. Prompto saw him swallow as he stepped forward.

‘No! Noct, you can’t!’ Prompto struggled against the hold on him, that only caused more pain, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let Noctis do this. ‘You need to get out of here!’

‘I can’t… I can’t leave you.’

Prompto went limp from the defeat in Noctis’ voice. Why? Why didn’t he leave him? He wasn’t worth it. He—

‘The Crystal,’ Bahamut sneered, his fingers digging into Prompto’s skin. He watched in disbelief as Noctis was still standing there and not getting the hell out of here.

‘Nyx,’ Noctis called looking at a Glaive. The man cursed and pulled the Crystal out of his pocket. The Glaive Captain walked up to him and took the Crystal from the glaring man.

‘Get the ring too,’ Bahamut instructed. ‘Cut off his fingers, if you have to.’

Drautos seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then walked over to the King, extending his hand towards him, palm up.

‘The Ring of the Lucii, your Majesty.’ When the King didn’t move he added: ‘Please don’t make me do what he said. I will, if you force me.’

Prompto would have gaped at him, if that wouldn’t push the blade more into his skin. The King spared a look at Noctis before removing his ring and dropping it into Drautos’ hand.

‘I know you think you’re doing what you must, but I want you to know, I never abandoned any of your homes.’

‘Somebody still did,’ was the grim answer, then he turned and walked over to Bahamut.

‘Hold the boy. If the Prince shows the barest hesitation, kill him.’

Prompto was transferred into the Captain’s hold, gasping when the pressure on his hand was increased. He didn’t stand a chance. He bit into his lip to stop a pained noise. Damn it all, why was he so useless? Where the hell was Ardyn or Gil?

‘Come Noctis, fulfil your destiny.’ There was a satisfied expression on the Vizier’s face that made all the hair stand on Prompto’s neck.

‘I don’t believe in destiny,’ the Prince said, glaring daggers at the man and still not getting away. Prompto felt like screaming at him, so he did.

‘You can’t do this, Noct! I’m not worth it!’

Noctis shot him a pained look and Prompto could do little else than stare at him as he walked up to Bahamut. This can’t be happening...

‘I suppose you don’t require instructions.’

Noctis snatched the ring from the Vizier and put it on his finger, still glaring at the man. Bahamut presented him a dagger and Noctis took it. He raised his hand and that was the moment Ardyn appeared next to him.

‘Please do yourself a favour and do not cut your palm.’

Prompto wanted to shout at the djinn. Where the hell was he when they needed him?

Noctis moved the blade to his forearm and after a deep breath he pressed it into his skin. Prompto winced with him. Bahamut took back the dagger as the blood was slowly tickling down on Noct’s arm and pushed the Crystal into his hand. The blood took its time to reach the Crystal, so Bahamut grabbed Noctis’ arm, pushing his fingers into the wound to make it bleed more. Noctis let out a pained grunt, but otherwise endured only with some more glaring.

It seemed like everyone in the room held their breath; Prompto sure was, waiting for something to happen, but for a few moments nothing did. The thought started to form in Prompto’s mind, that maybe nothing would happen, maybe it was all fake. But then he heard the noise of shattering crystals and something washed over the room, making Prompto’s ears pop. Bahamut released Noctis’ arm, who backed away immediately. The man was staring at his hand fascinated.

‘And this is it then. It was nice knowing you all,’ Ardyn said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Prompto looked up in time to see Gil elbow the djinn in the side. Then he looked back at Noctis who was also staring at his hands with a scowl.

‘Finally! After all these years! I started to forget…’ Bahamut trailed off, his fingers closing into a fist and opening rhythmically.

‘You got what you wanted, now it’s your turn to keep your promise.’

‘Silence, you insignificant fool! I have no need for you anymore.’

Prompto felt Drautos’ grip loosen on him. Then the Captain pushed him away from himself, Prompto almost lost his balance at the sudden shove, but managed to stay on his feet. Drautos took a threatening step towards the Vizier.

‘If you think you can just—’

‘I said, silence!’ Bahamut shouted and with his voice it was like a gust of wind swept through the room, throwing the Captain back a few feet. It also made Prompto stumble and he hit the ground, his eyes growing wide in shock. Bahamut let out a laugh that was at the edge of being manic.

‘Finally,’ he said again and light gathered around him, making his skin shine. And he started to grow. Prompto stared with his mouth open as the man’s form got bigger and bigger. Soon he reached the ceiling, but that didn’t stop him. The noise of cracking stone filled the room. The wall broke around Bahamut. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of falling rocks, the thought forming in him, that that was it. After everything, he would die of a damn rock crushing him. But then he was lifted from the ground.

When he dared to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was dangling in the air. He let out a surprised gasp and the arms around him tightened. Prompto craned his neck to look around and saw Ardyn holding him. Apparently they were floating, which was new, but cool. That all got forgotten when he noticed that a big part of the throne room’s wall was missing. That must have been the noise he heard. His next thought was on Noctis. He looked down, doing a headcount of the people moving around in the room. It seemed almost everyone managed to avoid being hit. He also saw the upper part of an unfortunate Glaive buried under a big piece of rock. Prompto forced his eyes away and let out a relieved sigh when he saw Noctis dust himself off. Then he looked through the hole, towards the sky.

‘What _is_ that?’

Prompto wasn’t sure where the question came from as he was busy staring at the form above them.

‘Is that…’ he had to clear his throat when his voice broke, ‘that’s the Draconian?’

‘In the flesh. Or not so much anymore, but you get the picture,’ Ardyn said above him and a shiver run down Prompto’s spine.

It looked like a man, but it was huge, wearing ornate armour all over his body, he even had a mask. Oh, and wings, made out of swords. He knew this sight. He saw similar pictures on the walls of the Citadel. Pictures of the Six.

The swords spread out around him before he sent them flying. They hit the ground all across the city with little care where they landed. One struck the Citadel, shaking the whole building. In the next moment something black seeped into the ground from the swords, spreading quickly all over the city.

‘What is he doing?’ Prompto’s voice was barely above a whisper.

‘Something unsavoury,’ Gil answered in a grave tone.

A shout sounded in the room. All turned towards the voice and Prompto’s heart stopped at the sight of the black pool of… something forming on the ground around the body of a fallen Glaive. He could only stare as it engulfed the corpse completely. A few seconds later _something_ crawled out of it bringing the stench of decay with it.

‘What is that?’

‘Daemons,’ Ardyn grunted.

Everyone backed away from the creature, but not quick enough. It lunged forward and with a clawed hand it slashed the nearest Glaive up from his throat to his abdomen. Blood and gore gushed from the wound and the man was dead before he even hit the ground. The black thing made a quick job of absorbing the body.

‘Don’t just stand there, kill it!’ someone shouted.

While the Glaives fought off the thing, another two emerged from the black goo.

The wind brought screams from the city and Prompto’s head snapped to look out over the buildings of Insomnia. He was faintly aware, that other people also hurried to look for the source. There was a crowd gathering around the Citadel on the street. They were too far to see much details, but it seemed to be a commotion among the people. Prompto felt another wave of nausea when he saw the same black... material grow on the street. Did that mean the daemons appeared all around the city?

‘That’s not something you see every day,’ a man said somewhere below them, but Prompto didn’t bother to check who it was. They were all staring at the same thing. Prompto saw the same confusion and horror that he was feeling on everyone’s faces.

‘Your Majesty, I aided in this. I surrender to whatever punishment you see fit. My life is in your hands again.’

Prompto turned to see the Kingsglaive Captain kneel before the King with his head bowed low. He looked and sounded utterly defeated.

‘That’s not something you see every day either,’ muttered the man who spoke earlier. Prompto saw a brunette elbow the Glaive in the side. The King turned towards the man kneeling in front of him and Prompto held his breath.

‘Stand, Titus. There’s no time for this. If you want to prove your dedication, do so by protecting the people.’

There was a flash of surprise on the man’s face as he looked up at the King. Then he lowered his head again, but he did stand up.

‘Cor, take all the Glaives and Crownsguard you can find and go out to the city. Stop the daemons,’ the King ordered and Cor gave him an acknowledging nod. Then, the King turned back to the Captain.

‘We deal with your punishments after you all have returned.’

Drautos bowed again and a moment later Cor was barking orders, heading towards the door. The Captain followed him with all the Glaives falling in line after them. Prompto would have lied if he said he didn’t breathe a bit easier when the Glaives disappeared.

But all other thoughts went out of Prompto’s mind when Bahamut turned his head towards them. He could have sworn he saw something like glee in the god’s eyes.

‘Champion, care to settle our… dissent? I have the power to free you, if you’d wish it.’ His voice resonated within Prompto’s body and he felt like he might throw up.

‘The only way I’ll be free is, if I take you with me to the world beyond,’ Ardyn answered him in a measured tone, but Prompto recognised the suppressed fury in his voice.

‘You are welcome to try,’ the Draconian’s voice was outright mocking. ‘I will enjoy watching you fade away once more. Forever, this time.’ He called back his swords and they formed wings behind him making the god look even larger. That didn’t even seem possible. He raised his hand towards them and Prompto held his breath, but after a few seconds nothing happened. Bahamut muttered something then simply lunged towards them.

Prompto yelped when Ardyn let him go and raised his arms. Thankfully Gil was there to catch him and when he looked up, there was a… barrier that looked like crystal around them. Bahamut’s hand struck down, making the whole building shake, but it held. Bahamut attacked again. 

‘He hadn’t recovered his full strength yet, but even like this, it won’t keep him for long,’ Ardyn said as his feet touched the ground the same moment Prompto’s did.

He shook himself and looked around, quickly locating Noctis. He hurried to him just as the Prince was trying to wrap a piece of cloth around his wound. Prompto’s hands were on his, helping to fasten it.

‘What do we do?’ he asked, shooting anxious glances at the god trying to break Ardyn’s barrier. Noctis pursed his lips together, looking up at Bahamut as well.

‘We can’t let him destroy everything, we need to stop him.’

Prompto was afraid he would say that. ‘But how?’

With a puff of smoke Ardyn appeared next to them. ‘Technically, you gave your blood to the Crystal, so I can grant you a wish, princeling.’

Noctis narrowed his eyes on him. ‘What are you saying?’

‘I died for this fight once already, but I didn’t put all that time and effort into you two just to see it ruined by a power hungry god. And as you can see,’ Ardyn motioned towards Bahamut’s form still trying to break the barrier, ‘someone is rather eager to settle a score. You now have the Crystal’s magic; I can give you the knowledge to use it. If you are ready to fight for your home.’

Prompto gaped at the djinn, but before he could say anything somebody else beat him to it.

‘Out of the question! Noctis, you cannot fight that… thing!’

They both swirled towards the King’s voice. He was walking up to them with a limp, leaning heavy on his Shield, but it didn’t make him any less regal in Prompto’s eyes.

‘Dad!’ Noctis hurried to them and not paying any attention to anything around them he threw himself at the King, hugging his father for a few moments. Prompto looked away from the relieved smile appearing on the King’s face.

‘You’re injured,’ Noctis noted when he pulled back, but his father just waved his concern away.

‘It’s nothing serious. More importantly, what in the name of the Astrals is going on?’ He made a general gesture at Bahamut who was still trying to break through the barrier. Noctis pursed his lips into a line and glanced at Prompto, but he felt just as lost and had nothing to offer. Noctis shook his head.

‘We don’t have time for this. We need to stop him. I have to do this.’ He also gestured out at Bahamut and something like desperation crossed the King’s face when he looked up.

‘We can’t just let you face him on your own!’

Ignis marched up to them, his face dark like a thundercloud. Ardyn levelled the adviser with a flat look.

‘Well, unless any of you are also from my bloodline, I’m afraid it has to be him.’ Ardyn pointed a finger at Noctis. Prompto saw the King open his mouth, but Ardyn beat him to whatever he was going to say. ‘No offense, _your Majesty,_ but you’re in no condition to fight.’

Prompto stared at the Prince, who looked at Ardyn with his mouth open, lips working over words that wouldn’t come. Then his eyes found Prompto and he had no idea what Noct saw on his face, because he didn’t even know what he was feeling. It can’t be right. Noctis can’t fight a god! They were in this together! There had to be something he could do!

Noctis took a deep breath and his features smoothed out.

‘Okay.’ He turned towards Ardyn. ‘Show me how to use the Crystal’s magic.’

‘Noct…’ but Prompto’s voice died in his throat and Ardyn already stepped up to the Prince.

‘This is going to be unpleasant.’

Noctis glanced at Prompto before nodding. Ardyn placed his hand on his forehead and there was a glint of magic. Noctis sucked in a sharp breath. When he let out a pained cry Prompto was by his side, but a glare from Ardyn held him back from touching. A moment later the djinn pulled his hand back. Noctis staggered, but Prompto was there to catch him.

‘Hey, buddy? You okay?’

‘Yeah…’ came the not so convincing answer. ‘I think so.’

Prompto was reluctant to let him go. Ardyn clapped his hands once, getting their attention.

‘Now, you have the ring, you should be familiar with your ancestors. Think of one of their weapons and call it to yourself.’

Noctis seemed to hesitate, then he closed his eyes. After a deep breath he raised his hand and a frown appeared between his brows. For a moment nothing happened but then there was a flash of light with a soft cling and Noctis’ fingers closed on air. He let out a frustrated noise, then took another deep breath. He obviously tried again whatever he was doing and this time with a flash of bluish light and the sound of breaking crystals a sword appeared in Noctis’ hand.

‘Woah!’ Even the Prince seemed surprised that it worked. Ardyn nodded.

‘Good. Shell we then?’

‘Noct…’ Prompto’s voice was still weak, but it was enough to get the prince’s attention. Prompto wanted to tell him not to do it. But what other choice did they have? They couldn’t let Bahamut destroy everything. Prompto just wished he could do something to help him.

‘Take care of yourself out there, you hear me? You better come back in one piece.’

Noctis smiled and stepped up to him. ‘I will. I have something to come back to. Wait for me.’

‘You bet your ass I will!’

Noctis let out a small laugh and Prompto wanted to follow up with something more serious, but didn’t get his chance. Noctis took another step, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Prompto’s mouth. Prompto let out a surprised gasp and Noctis used the opportunity to slip the tip of his tongue between Prompto’s lips. It was over just as suddenly as it started. Noctis pulled back and was already turning away. Prompto stared frozen as the barrier went down, both Noctis and Ardyn summoned a blade and they threw it in unison towards the sky. A moment later they were gone, leaving only a blue and red outline of themselves behind.

‘Prompto, focus.’

Prompto looked up at Gil, his eyes were probably too big and he forced himself to blink.

‘He kissed me,’ he muttered, hesitant fingers touching his lips.

‘It was about time, but we have things to do.’ Gil nodded to the side and when Prompto looked that way the warm feeling in his chest was replaced by icy cold. Everyone was looking at him. Ignis was positively glaring at him. Sweet Astrals, Gladio was there too. The King stood right there and was looking at him. They saw. They all saw it. Prompto felt the blood drain from his... everywhere. He’s going to die…

The King must have taken pity on him, because there was something like amusement on his face when he addressed Prompto.

‘Prince Argentum, what a surprise to see you here. And in such company.’ His eyes shifted to Gil before he looked towards the place Noct and Ardyn disappeared. ‘I reckon you’d be able to provide us with some explanation.’

Prompto swallowed, but his throat was still dry. When he asked for something that he could do, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. He would rather face Bahamut.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Again. orz BUT! This is it people, last chapter. :D I started to work on this fic a little bit over a year ago and now here we are. :3 Longest fic I've written so far, it's kinda hard to believe I finished it... Thanks for everyone who followed this story, thanks for all the comments and kudos! <3 The biggest thank you goes to nightxshade for well... everything. This fic wouldn't have happened without you! <3  
> I hope you'll all like it!

Contrary to popular belief, being a prince wasn’t the greatest thing in the world. At least as far as Noctis was concerned. He wished many times he could be anyone else. His future was set for him. Sometimes it felt like a trap, but other times it gave him a certain sense of comfort. He grew up among constant rules, he knew his place, he knew what was expected of him. And he thought (feared, sometimes) that was all his life would be about.

To say that he was terrified now as he faced an actual god by the side of a two thousand years old djinn, didn’t even scratch the surface. Yet, the magic that was a part of his life, a constant buzz in his mind was now roaring in his veins. He felt like it could break out any minute, burn him out and leave nothing behind. But it didn’t, he knew exactly how to use it, even if he never did anything like this before.

Ardyn warned him, that his mind might know what to do, but his body keeping up would be another issue. The first time it happened it caught him completely off guard. One moment he was dodging one of Bahamut’s many swords (the Draconian… he didn’t let the thought sink in, he didn’t have time to freak out), and in the next he tossed his sword only to grab empty air as his body didn’t follow it. Pain ran through him, he probably screamed too, then he was falling. Ardyn caught him, chiding him for being careless. He called it a kind of stasis, an obligatory pause his body needed, and that he had to “though it out” and wait for it to pass.

It was too much. But he only had to look at the destruction Bahamut already inflicted upon the city to find the strength in himself to go on; strength he didn’t even know he possessed. He only had to think about his dad, think about Prompto, staring at him with frightened eyes and telling him that he would wait for him to go on.

He most definitely did not think about the feel of Prompto’s lips on his, the surprised gasp he let out and that Noctis would do anything to be able to kiss him again.

He was still scared. It was only the two of them against a god, and although Ardyn seemed to know what he was doing it didn’t look like they made any progress. Besides angering the Astral. At least that was going perfectly, thanks to the djinn’s constant taunting. It would have been hilarious if Noctis wasn’t busy trying to stay alive.

A voice in the back of his mind kept telling him whatever they did it was pointless. They had no chance to stop Bahamut, still, he couldn’t just give up. He didn’t want to give up, but it looked hopeless. He was getting more tired with every minute.

Noctis saw the strike coming, yet he raised his sword a moment too late to block it. It sent him flying backwards and he knew wherever he would land, it would hurt. The impact pushed all the air out of him, but it wasn’t as bad as he imagined. With some struggling he managed to breathe in.

‘We’re never going to make any progress if I have to keep saving you.’

Noctis startled at Ardyn’s voice coming from behind him. Before he could say anything the djinn let him go and he dropped to the floor. Ardyn was already warping back to Bahamut, leaving Noctis to catch his breath. He looked around and saw that he was on the upper part on the Citadel, a big crater next to him where they hit the wall. If Ardyn hadn’t caught him…

He swallowed. He turned away from the sight and the scary feelings it brought up. He looked out towards the fight.

It wasn’t fair. They shouldn’t be the ones fighting this… _thing_. Where were the Astrals when you needed them? It was just as he always thought, gods who did nothing else but watch, were like they didn’t even exist. Useless. Gentiana promised she would come, then where was she?

‘Where the hell are you?’ he muttered, an angry frown forming between his brows. ‘You swore to protect this world, but what good are the lands without people living on them? The people didn’t forget you, yet you would stand by and do nothing as one of you destroys everything?’ The world tinted into a pinkish hue before his eyes, but he barely noticed it as he raised his voice. ‘You are supposed to be better! Where are you when you’re needed?’ With the last shout Noctis felt his magic flare, sending a painful surge through his body.

 _Something_ happened just now, he could feel it, even if he didn’t know what. If nothing else it drained him of the last of his strength. His vision got blurry and he collapsed, catching himself on his arms at the last moment, so he wouldn’t fall face first to the ground.

‘Well said, young Prince.’

With difficulty Noctis turned his head towards the familiar voice to see Gentiana walk up to him. She smiled at him and Noctis’ eyes went wide when she changed. One moment she looked like she always did, in the next, her form shifted into a barely clad woman with light blue skin and she lifted off into the air, flying towards Bahamut. She left snowflakes and cold air behind.

‘I have to say, I’m impressed, princeling.’ Ardyn appeared next to him and he grabbed his arm to pull him to his feet. The world went dark for a moment before his eyes from the sudden change in position. His legs shook from the effort of trying to keeping him up. If Ardyn would let him go he was sure he’d hit the ground, this time for good. That all went out of his mind as he saw the huge form of a man emerge from the ground.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked, just as somewhere from the city water rose up and an enormous sea serpent appeared from it. Noctis recognised that form, he saw it in paintings and books. It clicked in his mind.

‘It seems you called them, so they came.’

Thunder cracked above them and Noctis’ head snapped up, staring in disbelief at an old man with long beard materialize in the sky.

‘Are those… the Six?’

Noctis watched in utter fascination as they attacked Bahamut one after another. His head hurt and he had to close his eyes for a few moments.

‘What’s happening to me?’ Even his voice was weak.

‘Not everyone can say they summoned a god, let alone all of them. It takes a lot out of you.’

He heard the Astrals talk among each other in a language he didn’t understand, but it made the pressure in the back of his head worse. Ardyn snickered.

‘You can understand them?’

‘Yes. A side effect of the whole sacrifice thing. The Hydrean wasn’t pleased with the timing. She’s bitching about her transformation destroying most of her mansion. Good to know she hasn’t changed a bit.’

Noctis frowned, still having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

It was like staring at a dream. The air was heavy with magic, making it hard to breathe. Noctis’ eyes ached from all the flashing lights, but he couldn’t look away. The Astrals attacks on Bahamut were organised and relentless. For a time he was mostly defending himself instead of attacking.

It was surely a sight to behold. The Draconian was hit by lightning, followed by a punch from the Archeon. Before he could recover the Tidemother encased him in her grip that made the cracks on his armour run further. Then Shiva flew in bringing frost with her that spread over Bahamut’s body, immobilizing him. But it held only for a few moments. The ice broke and Bahamut let out an enraged shout. He gathered his swords around him, then sent them flying, forcing the rest of the Astrals to back away and scatter.

‘You couldn’t defeat me the last time. What makes you think you can succeed now?’ the Draconian bellowed, but was cut off when a ball of fire hit his back. He doubled over, barely stopping himself from hitting the ground. His back was still on fire and it seemed to move up towards the god’s neck. Noctis saw the glint of a blade then Bahamut screamed out in pain. A form emerged from the flames.

‘Now I know exactly where to put my blade.’

Noctis knew that voice and the face of the man, even if everything else was different on him. He looked tiny compared to the Draconian, who grunted again as the sword was yanked out of him.

‘Ifrit!’ Bahamut sneered. ‘You cannot betray me! You swore an oath to help me!’ He reached up, to catch the other or swat him away, but Ifrit dodged him with ease.

‘To help you rule the world, not to destroy it.’ He swirled his sword around with a simple twist of his wrist then stabbed Bahamut in the neck again.

‘Traitor!’ he screamed.

There was a cruel smile on Ifrit’s face. ‘We established that two thousand years ago, try to come up with a new insult.’

Noctis heard his name called and looked just in time to see the Infernian throw something his way. Ardyn caught it before it hit him. It looked like a feather on fire.

‘What is that?’ Noctis asked.

‘A bit of divine help,’ the djinn said with a smirk. Before Noctis could do anything Ardyn pressed the feather to his chest. It broke upon contact and Noctis felt the flames run around him and seep into him. He let out a yelp and jerked away from Ardyn’s grasp. To his surprise he managed to stay on his feet this time. He stared at his hands in disbelief as the exhaustion disappeared completely. Some of the tiny flames still danced around his body.

‘Ready for one last round, princeling?’ Ardyn asked with a grin. Noctis felt himself returning it.

‘I’m more than ready.’

They rose into the air and Noctis again followed Ardyn’s lead. He called all his weapons out, Noctis doing the same. The ghosts of their weapons danced around them in blue and red for a few moments, then they threw everything on the downed god. The other Astrals gathered around them as well, adding their own powers to their attacks.

Ardyn looked vivid when he unleashed all his weapons one after another and Noctis was right behind him. Even before it didn’t seem to do much damage, now with the help of the Astrals’ magic every blade found the cracks in Bahamut’s armour. After a well-placed throw of a greatsword by Ardyn, Bahamut’s face mask shattered and Noctis was greeted with the face he knew his whole life. Even if the snarl and the crazed stare were new, he never saw Bahamut this enraged. Well, he never tried to kill him either. He glared at them.

‘You cannot kill me, Champion!’

Ardyn huffed out an amused breath. ‘That’s right, I cannot.’ He pointed at Noctis. ‘But he can.’

Out of nowhere Ifrit appeared next to Noctis and touched his last weapon just before he sent it fly with all of his remaining strength aiming between Bahamut’s eyes. As the flaming sword reached its target Noctis’ consciousness slipped away. He fell, trying and failing to summon any weapon or do anything to stop his fall. He braced himself for the impact with the ground, it surely would hurt a lot this time, but he had no energy to move. To his surprise he was caught again.

‘Don’t fall asleep now, princeling, this is the best part!’ Ardyn’s enthusiastic voice pulled him back to reality.

‘Which is?’

‘We won.’

Ardyn turned them around. It took a few moments for Noctis to make sense of what he saw. Bahamut’s form still towered over the Citadel, but it was on his knees, slumped forward, dull eyes staring forward into nothingness.

‘Is he… dead?’ Noctis’ voice wavered only a little. Did they really do it?

‘As much as his kind can be.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Noctis glared up at Ardyn, but somebody else answered him.

‘He’s dead. It’s over.’

Noctis had to swallow as the Infernian looked at him from a distance. He seemed small next to Bahamut, but compared to them he was still big. Noctis could feel the heat he radiated even from there. He felt like he should say something, but he didn’t know what.

‘Ardyn! Noctis!’

Noctis looked towards the voice to see Prompto on one of the Citadel’s balconies, waving at them frantically.

‘If you’ll excuse us, our presence is needed elsewhere,’ Ardyn said in a flat tone and Noctis yelped as the djinn simply let both of them fall leaving Ifrit behind. He stopped the fall right before they reached the ground. He let go of Noctis so suddenly he almost face planted on the floor, but Prompto was there and Noctis found himself in the tightest hug of his life.

‘By the gods, this was crazy! I’ve never seen anything like that. You were so cool I wish you could have seen yourself! You and Ardyn both!’ Prompto pulled back, grabbing Noctis’ shoulders and holding him at arm’s length. His eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. ‘I was so scared for you, but you were amazing, fighting a god! And won! And now you’re here! I don’t even know—’

Noctis was already speechless from his tirade and then Prompto grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. The world around Noctis stopped. The kiss was over too soon and Prompto was talking again like nothing happened.

‘And then you summoned the Six! How did you even know how to do it? They were just like in the stories! I never thought—’

‘Prompto.’

‘What?’

‘Did you just kiss me?’

That shut him right up. He let go of Noctis like he was burned and a heavy blush coloured his cheeks.

‘I… I mean _you_ kissed _me_ before!’ he exclaimed wildly gesticulating. ‘And I was just so happy to see you okay and I was just… If that’s okay.’ He visibly deflated, chewing on his lower lip. ‘Sorry, I should have asked.’

Noctis couldn’t help it, he laughed. Relief flooded him, making him unable to stop. Somehow he stumbled to Prompto, closing him in his arms. Prompto tensed for a moment before relaxing and laughing as well.

‘It’s okay,’ he whispered into Prompto’s ear, burying his face into the other’s neck. ‘It’s more than okay.’

Both pulled back to look at each other. The blush was still on Prompto’s face, making his freckles stand out even more. Noctis found he liked that look on him. Prompto glanced at his lips before his eyes returned to Noctis’. He leaned forward, but someone cleared his throat. Both their heads whipped towards the voice and they practically jumped apart when they saw the King standing a few paces away. With Clarus. Both smirking.

‘Hey, dad… you, um… you guys okay?’ Noctis’ eyes shifted to the bloody bandage on his father’s leg. ‘How’s your leg?’

He shook his head as he took the few steps between them. ‘Do not worry about it. Are you well?’

‘Yeah,’ was all Noctis could say before his father pulled him to himself. Another wave of relief washed through Noctis as he returned the embrace. A moment later his father let him go and took a step back, a stern expression appearing on his face.

‘I think you two have some explaining to do.’

Noctis felt a hesitant touch on his arm and when he looked back Prompto was practically hiding behind him. Great. No help coming from him then.

‘I have many questions, but I have a feeling they have to wait.’ His father looked up and Noctis followed his line of sight to see the Infernian himself stand on the roof. A spike of fear run through Noctis, and Prompto’s hold tightened on him when the Astral jumped down. He did a flip in the air and his form changed. When he landed he was back to being just Ifrit, looking like he always did.

‘You did good, Nyactis.’

Noctis’ jaw already hit the floor from the old pet name and to make things worse Ifrit even stepped up to him and messed up his hair, like he did when Noctis was little.

‘Hey!’ Noctis swatted his hand away with an indignant yelp before he could think about. But it was like back in the days. Seeing Ifrit like this, with that smile on his face, it was hard to believe he was something more.

‘I dreaded this day for the longest time, yet you stood your ground. I had faith that you would.’

‘Yet all this could have been done the first time around,’ Ardyn spoke up from where he was standing with Gilgamesh.

‘I suppose you’re right. I made a mistake,’ Ifrit admitted.

‘That you did.’

Ifrit winced and turned towards Gentiana who landed on the balcony, back in her human form too. They stared at each other for a few long moments. Noctis had a feeling something was going on with these two, but didn’t have a chance to ask. Gentiana turned towards the djinn.

‘Champion, with our powers restored, we have the means to free you both now from Bahamut’s curse.’

Ardyn flashed her a grin. ‘Tempting. But first I still have one obligation. Prompto, what’s your final wish?’

‘I… what?’

‘Come now, boy, don’t tell me you forgot about that. You might be found out, but I can still give you a pedigree no one would dare to question. That way you can stay with your prince.’

That’s right, Noctis almost forgot about that. Prompto shot him a longing look, but then his eyes shifted out towards the city.

‘Yeah, I suppose I can’t keep hanging around if I’m not royalty, but…’ He glanced at Noctis with something akin to desperation, before looking back at the djinn. ‘The city…’

Now that he had the chance Noctis turned to assess the damage done to Insomnia and his heart clenched at the sight of the destruction.

‘Can you fix it? Like all of it?’

Noctis felt his mouth fall open and Ardyn looked at Prompto just as surprised.

‘Sounds tiresome, but I could, if that is what you wish. But it will only apply to the damaged buildings. I cannot do anything about other casualties.’

Noctis was sure he meant the people. Prompto pressed his lips together, but nodded.

‘I understand.’ He shot one more look at Noctis before he said: ‘Ardyn, please, repair Insomnia.’

‘If I must…’ the djinn let out an exasperated sigh, but he did step forward, looking out at the city. He went down on one knee, placing a hand on the floor. Noctis saw the flash of magic and a shiver run down his spine from whatever the djinn was doing. Ardyn’s brows furrowed in concentration, then he sent out a powerful pulse of magic that almost knocked Noctis off his feet. He heard rumbling and to his astonishment the fallen rocks lifted off the ground filling up the holes in the Citadel’s side. His eyes then snapped to the city and he saw the collapsed houses stand up again one after another. It took some time for the magic to reach every part of Insomnia. Prompto stepped up next to him to look at the process; his mouth hung open from wonder and his eyes shined with excitement. He turned his head to look at Noctis, flashing him a grin.

‘Isn’t this amazing?’

‘Yeah,’ Noctis said, unable to stop his smile. ‘It is.’

Prompto beamed at him and Noctis’ pulse jumped. He could have asked for anything. He could have asked to be prince again, for real this time. Yet, he used his last wish for something selfless. To be honest, Noctis wasn’t even surprised. Prompto wouldn’t let people suffer if he had a way to do something about it. Even if that would mean that they would be separated. That thought filled Noctis with dread. He needed to think of something, because he refused to let Prompto go.

‘Prompto, I…’

‘That should suffice.’ Ardyn stood, but he looked positively more transparent than usual. Gilgamesh appeared at his side. Ardyn opened his arms in a grand gesture, as if waiting for applause. ‘Happy?’

‘Yeah,’ Prompto said without his previous energy. ‘Thanks. What now?’

‘The only way to free him from the Crystal is by destroying it,’ Ifrit said.

‘What about Gil?’ Prompto asked.

‘The same. Destroy the vessels and their spirits will be free.’

‘Their spirit… you mean they would…’ Prompto trailed off, staring at Ardyn.

‘Don’t look so devastated, boy. I should have died two thousand years ago. I had more than enough of this world,’ Ardyn was smirking, but his voice didn’t have his usual sarcastic tone.

‘Be warned, young Prince, that by destroying the Crystal your connection to our magic will be lost.’

Noctis startled when Gentiana addressed him.

‘So they will be free, but no more magic for us?’ Noctis asked and both Gentiana and Ifrit nodded.

‘It appears my fate is in your hands, princeling,’ the djinn said in a careful tone.

‘What? No! That’s definitely not something I should decide.’ Noctis looked at Prompto for back up, but he had a weird expression on his face. He looked… sad. Noctis turned back to the djinn.

‘Whatever you want. People were just fine without magic all this time. Besides, it was what started all the problems in the first place, right? People wanting too much power.’

For a moment Ardyn looked surprised, but then it was gone and his usual smirk appeared on his face. ‘Look at you princeling, showing more wisdom now, than some of your ancestors could gather all their lives.’

Noctis just rolled his eyes. He still wasn’t sure if that counted as a compliment. He rather turned to the two Astrals.

‘How do we do this?’

‘We need you as a conduit,’ Ifrit said and Noctis nodded.

‘What do you need me to do?’

‘Wait… so this is really happening?’ Prompto’s voice almost broke as he looked between Ardyn and Gilgamesh. ‘Is this really what you want? Gil?’

The big man shrugged. ‘It’s not my choice to make. I’ll follow Ardyn wherever he wants to go.’

‘I thought you’d be happy to finally be rid of us,’ Ardyn said with a sarcastic smirk, but Prompto just stared at him. The smirk was replaced with surprise when he noticed the tears shimmering in Prompto’s eyes. Ardyn walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

‘I spent most of the last two thousand years stuck in the Crystal with nothing but my own thoughts. I fulfilled wishes that sometimes made me wish I had the option to refuse. These few days felt like a vacation. Before my retirement.’ The djinn smiled and it looked honest, but Prompto still looked at him like a kicked puppy. ‘Come now, boy, don’t tell me you would actually miss me.’

‘I will miss you. Both of you,’ Prompto said without a moment of hesitation. That managed to surprise Ardyn again, but he recovered quickly. A kind expression spread on his features.

‘Keep the name. Prompto Argentum has such a nice ring.’

‘I… thank you. For everything.’ Prompto dived in for a hug that was returned only after a moment of pause by the djinn. When he let go of Ardyn he turned and threw himself at Gilgamesh. The big man closed his arms around Prompto’s small frame with a smile.

‘I don’t know where I’d be without you guys.’ Prompto’s voice sounded wet and Noctis had to swallow, trying to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat.

‘I’m sure you’ll manage.’ Gilgamesh ruffled the blond locks then he looked up and his eyes met Noctis’. ‘Keep yourselves safe.’

Noctis gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

‘Okay, let’s do this,’ he said when Prompto finally let go of Gilgamesh. Prompto turned away and everyone pretended they didn’t see him wipe his eyes.

They brought the carpet out on the balcony and Prompto placed the Crystal on of it. Ardyn was standing a few paces away, looking out towards the city. Gilgamesh stepped up to him and embraced him from behind. They talked to each other, but it was too low for anyone else to hear.

Ifrit stood next to Noctis with a questioning look.

‘Everyone ready?’

Ardyn waved at him and Prompto only nodded, as he was still looking at the pair.

‘Alright.’ Ifrit placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. ‘Let me guide your magic, just like we used to do.’

Noctis nodded and with a deep breath tried to relax. He felt the pull on his magic and let Ifrit lead. They haven’t done this in years, yet the familiarity of the feeling brought back memories. Ifrit, asking him about his magic when he wasn’t even allowed to mention it. He let him try to use it, guiding him with subtle hints Noctis didn’t think too much at the time. How could he know? Ifrit, who started to call him Nyactis when he found him napping in his secret room instead of his own. To think that easy-going person was once (and is again) the Infernian was something he had a hard time wrapping his head around.

‘Focus.’

The single word was enough to pull Noctis back to the present and he muttered an apology, turning his attention back to what he was doing.

Noctis raised his hand towards the Crystal. He gasped at the shear amount of power that flowed through him. And that was only a little part of the Astral’s magic. All the Six wielded this power, their full might was something incomprehensible. If the legends were true, the Draconian was the strongest, yet they managed to defeat him. It was better to remove all this power and its temptation from the grasps of humans. Some might get ideas.

At a little nudge from Ifrit fire shot out from Noctis’ hand, right at the Crystal and the carpet. The latter burst into flames that looked nothing like a natural fire and burned to a crisp in seconds. The Crystal started to glow from the heat. It was almost too much, even if he could feel Ifrit shielding him from it.

The hand left Noctis’ shoulder and a moment later another took its place. The change was instant and Noctis let out a surprised gasp. The magic was different and he had to resist the urge to fight it. Cold washed over him, his fingers twinged as frost left his hand. It didn’t just quench the flames it actually froze them. He heard a crack.

‘Shatter it.’

Without thinking much about it Noctis summoned a mace and still high and buzzing with the Astrals’ power he swung the weapon and brought it down on the Crystal with all his strength. It broke with a loud noise of shattering glass. Noctis felt the change immediately. He looked up in time to see Gilgamesh press a kiss to the back of Ardyn’s hand.

‘I will await you in the beyond,’ he said into Ardyn’s hair.

‘Won’t be long, my love,’ Ardyn muttered as Gilgamesh’s form disappeared. The djinn’s eyes found Noctis, just as he got transparent.

‘Princeling, if you ever hurt my Prompto, I will find a way to come back and haunt you.’

Noctis answered him with a smirk. It’s not like he needed to be told that. ‘Thanks for the help, old man.’

Ardyn shot him an amused look before he turned his head towards the sky, closed his eyes and faded away.

There was a moment of silence and Noctis’ eyes shifted to Prompto, who was staring at the place where the men disappeared.

‘We shall take our leave.’

Noctis forced his attention away from Prompto to Gentiana, her lips pulled up into a small smile and she hooked her arm into Ifrit’s.

‘Will we ever see you again?’ the question was out of his mouth before Noctis could think about it. Ifrit shot him a small smirk.

‘Maybe,’ he said and in the next moment both were gone. The Astrals left them with the mess _they_ made without a single explanation. Noctis shook his head and pushed the thought away. He stepped up to Prompto, who was gathering the remains of the Crystal from the floor. From the carpet only dust remained.

‘Hey.’ There was a long moment of silence where Noctis tried to figure out what to say, but failed.

‘You know, at this point I don’t even remember my real parents. I learned pretty quick that they would never come for me. I thought I’d never know what it’s like to have parents that care about you. It might be naïve of me, but after this week I think I do. And now they’re gone too.’

Noctis still had no idea what to say. He pulled Prompto to his feet, but didn’t stop there, he wrapped his arms around him, embracing the other tightly.

‘I wanted to ask them to stay, at least for a bit, but I knew they couldn’t. The wishes were fulfilled, so the Crystal had to return to the ruins. I know it would have been selfish, but I just wanted to…’ his voice broke. Noctis tightened his hold on him.

‘I know. I get it. You want to keep the people you care about around. Maybe that’s selfish, but you can be selfish sometimes.’ He pulled back to be able to look at Prompto, a determined expression forming on his face. ‘And this is why I want you to stay here. With me.’

Prompto’s eyes went wide. ‘What? But I’m not… I’m a nobody, I—’

‘I don’t care. I figure out something, I…’ The thought struck Noctis that there was only one person who could make that happen.

‘Dad!’

The panicked expression on Prompto’s face didn’t even register in Noctis as he was already turning around to locate his father. When he found him he grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him along, walking to his father.

‘Father, I know it goes against the law, but I found the one I want to marry.’

His father’s first reaction was a slightly raised eyebrow, but a moment later his usual seriousness returned.

‘And what has the young man to say about that?’

Noctis turned to Prompto who was staring with his mouth open in obvious shock and a cold feeling grabbed Noctis’ heart. Did he jump to conclusions too early? Prompto waited for him, he didn’t protested against any of his touches, hell, Prompto kissed him! Then again marriage was a whole other thing. Panic run through Noctis and he was about to backtrack when Prompto spoke up.

‘I would do anything to be able to stay with Noctis.’

‘The law exists for a reason. A lot would question both your motives,’ Clarus said from behind his father. Noctis felt anger rise in him even if he knew the Shield was right.

‘I don’t care. I’m not letting Prompto go.’

‘I was afraid you’d say that. As king I cannot forget about what’s good for the country. But as your father, your happiness is just as important. I witnessed this young man’s bravery and selflessness personally, so I know, he _is_ worthy of your affection. There will be opposition, but I won’t separate you two from each other.’

‘Really? Like, does that mean I can stay?’ Prompto asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

‘Yes, you can.’

‘Woohoo!’ Prompto pumped a fist in the air, but a moment later he went red at the scandalised expression running over Clarus’ face. His father only smiled. ‘I mean, thank you, your Majesty.’ Prompto gave a hasty bow, but the damage was already done. Noctis bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing.

‘Thanks, dad,’ Noctis said with a huge grin, he couldn’t help himself. He might have never felt so happy in his entire life.

‘Now, we have a bit of a mess to clean up. Please do all of us a favour and stay put somewhere out of sight and we talk later,’ Clarus instructed them. They both nodded and watched as his dad turned and walked away, Clarus right behind him.

Noctis exchanged a look with Prompto.

‘What a day, huh?’

‘Major crazy. I’m not even sure my brain managed to process everything. I might freak out later.’

Noctis let out a small laugh. ‘Yeah, me too. So, um, listen, about what I said about marriage and all that. You can always say no to anything, it’s just…’ he trailed off, not sure how to say what he wanted. He would never force Prompto to do anything he didn’t want, he just wanted him to stay, so they could figure out the rest later.

‘Hey, dude, as I said, it’s okay. I… meant it. I want to be here.’ Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks dusted in red. Noctis could only stare at him, he was so beautiful. He cleared his throat, pushing the thought away for now.

‘There will be things expected from both of us. I’ll be king one day. It’s not gonna be easy, but I… I want to make the world a better place. You with me?’

Prompto grinned at him. ‘Ever at your side.’

Noctis didn’t even try to resist the urge to reach out and pull him in for a kiss.

 

 

_Looks like the storm is moving on. You are in luck, Traveller, you might still make it to Insomnia before nightfall, if you hurry._

_You say you want to hear the rest, but you must have known Lucis’ history. The peace lasted for generations. Many tales were told about the day the Astrals returned to our world, but who could say where they disappeared to again. The Kingsglaive became the symbol of loyalty and atonement. They say the only ones who didn’t return to their king were the ones fallen against the daemons. Lucis prospered under the rule of the King of Kings. He ruled for decades with his three retainers by his side, but some say one was something so much more._

_How do I know all this, you ask? I heard it of course. But would you believe me if I said I was there for some of it and saw with my own two eyes?_

_Hah, I’m just an old man, wandering the lands and sharing a story or two with those who are willing to listen._

_So, are you interested in that crystal?_

 

~The end~

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr ](http://amiyade.tumblr.com/) if you feel like screaming a bit about FFXV. ^_^  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
